Kingdom Hearts: The Legend Begins
by Gilamonsterx
Summary: Long before Sora, Terra and his friends, Mike, Vic and Chris, a boy and a girl wielded the first keyblades. They struggled to control its immense power and ultimately created a foreshadowing of events to come, before the creation of Kingdom Hearts itself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Legend Begins**_

_**Prologue: **__**The Beginning**_

In the heart of the world is a very very sustainable amount of good and evil or yin and yang. Yet even when darkness seems to be at its greatest peak and when all hope seems lost, there is always a flicker of light that can never go out no matter the cost. As the young tall brunette boy stood proud and tall in a tree bark beige suit with an ever so radiant brunette girl clothed in a rose red dress on the peak of one of the highest rock pillars in the Red Desert, they stood their ground watching their enemy's every move. He was a giant this creature. The creature stood over fifteen feet in height, what white from head to toe and wore a black suit with a white cloak tied to his neck. Anytime someone stared into his eyes, all they could see was fear and darkness in his yellow coloured eyes. The Monster then yelled, "Foolish mortals!! You dare to defy the great Obeion? Master of Universes and the harbinger of your doom?" The boy then yelled, "Not a chance you creep!! We'll never surrender to you!!" Obeion laughed and then yelled, "Well come then little worm. Face my steel!!" The boy ran, but something grabbed hold of him. It was that very same girl. Her green eyes worried looking stared at him like a hammer going in to smash a nail into a block of wood. She said, "Don't. It's too dangerous. I don't want to lose you." The boy held the girl's hands and said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. After all the fate of the world rests on the palms of my hands now!!", said the boy. He knelt down and then put his head on the girl's stomach "If I don't make it back, take care of your mother for me!!" He then stood up and then drew out a key like sword. It was white in colour and it had the emblem of Disney castle on it for a key-chain. The boy then ran forward and as he jumped and aimed for Obeion's head, the monster teleported behind the man and grabbed him by his legs. As he did though, the boy slashed his arm causing an excruciating amount of pain.

The boy then teleported again and slashed his neck causing the beast to foam at the mouth. The boy then laughed and asked, "Had enough?" The monster wiped his mouth clean with his left arm and said, "Impressive. So that's the keyblade. Who knew such a tiny little thing could cause so much pain? And to think you were the creator of such a precise weapon of steel." The boy then said, "Well I can't take all the credit. I had help." He turned to the brunette girl and as he stared into her green jungle eyes with his green-coloured eyes, she smiled and then she drew out a pink keyblade and then jumped onto the pillar that the boy was on. Obeion then continued with the boy and the girl rearing for battle, "Very well then. Those keyblades you have created will be your last. Mark my words Alan, those key weapons will turn to dust at my finger tips!!" He roared so loud that acres of the land started to shake and crack like an earthquake was nearby.

Alan then pointed his keyblade into the sky and then as light protruded from the tip of the weapon, clouds started to form and cover the land. Obeion then started to glow black and Alan and the girl started to glow white. Their keyblades, now strong from the very power they were collecting shot out a giant blast to Obeion although he just shrugged it off. Alan stared at the girl and asked, "Nadia, are you ready for this? We may not come back from this you know. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you!!" Nadia then smiled with determination and said, "You forget Alan, we're in this together. I want to be with you no matter what." Alan then nodded and then yelled as did Nadia in kind and soon Obeion joined in yelling as an explosion occurred and left the land covered in clouds and smoke for miles.

(This story is just a prequel to the Perfect Trio. Don't worry, it'll make more sense when I actually get these bad boys done. Trust me, this has a lot to do with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mike, Vic, and Chris and as well as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy themselves. So stay tuned. (I know I haven't done a lot lately, but I'm getting there.))


	2. Chapter 2

**A Brand New Day**

The sun was shining brightly as Alan, a young university student in the small city of Edmonton got out of his bed and was preparing himself for an exam he had to do this morning. As he got on his best clothes to wear, he noticed something on the floor of his apartment. It was a letter from someone Anonymous. As Alan read it though there were some things that really boggled his mind about it though. "Dear Alan,

From what you are reading now this is highly confidential. It is so confidential only you, myself, and a few of my associates are in on this little secret. You are a chosen person my good friend Alan. This means you have a power far beyond that of your average ordinary man and in fact you are so unique your race as a whole is the first ever in the universe to experience super natural powers beyond belief. If you want more information you must meet me at the CN Tower at 5:00 p.m. sharp. Make sure you're not followed.

From,

Anonymous"

As Alan finished the letter he thought to himself at first, 'A chosen guy huh? Last time I checked I was just a guy working to be a lawyer someday. It could just be some sort of prankster playing a trick on me at school, but for some reason I can't help, but feel as if it's important. Oh well, I guess I don't have choice, but to do it.' Hours later, Alan went to the CN Tower at the specific time of 5:00 p.m. He searched the corners of the nearby streets. Nothing. The only thing he saw was late rush hour traffic spading water from the nearby puddles of the sidewalks amongst the pedestrians. It recently rained during the test he was taking on politics and court procedures. 'I knew it. What a waste of time. I could have been busy getting together with the guys for a game of pool or something.' As Alan began to leave though, a trick door opened underneath him. By the time he woke up, he was tied up and sitting on a chair.

It was dark everywhere and then a man in a black overcoat opened the door. Apparently Alan was inside a jail cell and was being held hostage. "Listen man I don't know what your problem is, but I have a life to live you know." The man shut Alan's lips shut with his left hand and then started to speak. "It's good to see you didn't make this hard on yourself lad. I know this may be a lot to take in, but you are a special man. You have been endued with various powers that of which is unlike any in the universe. It's the stuff superheroes are made of and we in the SPC call it "adrenal flax"." Alan then said as the grip on his lips loosened, "SPC and adrenal flax?" The man in overcoat nodded. "Special Police Corporate is the company in which I am affiliated with. We are simply like the U.N. in that we are designed to keep the peace only in pure military formations instead of political formations and peacekeeping or making missions. Also, Adrenal flax as we have found out is a hereditary and fate chosen bacteria that floats amongst our universe and acts like an anti-virus against those of evil qualities and traits as well as various diseases. Now why were you brought here in the first place? It's simple. We want to give you a special weapon to try out." Alan then asked, "Try out? Are you sure you don't have another guy for this?" The man shook his head and said, "The tests said you're the only one who could lift this weapon or use it at all. It's a new one that we just designed." Alan still looked a little confused and the man sighed and continued. "Why don't I explain it a little bit? You see we the SPC have deducted from our reasonings that we as people, being the obvious sinners that we are, will never be able to attain peace without some sort of control over our basic instincts and nature. Thus we have created this weapon to make sure we as people don't over abuse our actions and plunge the world into chaos. If successful it will literally change the very way we live as a whole." As Alan listened to the man speak he couldn't help, but feel an odd gut reaction telling him to just leave now and never return. However, that was the least of his problems.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a galaxy near a young KH universe that was just created, The Rulius Court Council had just gathered with the four major members of the council being presented: Glootus, the keeper of the east and the peacekeeper of the universe, Markinor, the keeper of the west and the intellect behind the court and its members, Obeion, the keeper of the south and the proud baliff/justice keeper of the court, and last, but not least, Aranse, the keeper of the north and the judge of the court as well as the leader in many situations. Glootus was a green blob of mucus that had four arms protruding from his body and he often needed to carried on a floating platform just so he could attend the court council which was often surrounded by various people from different planets of the universe. Markinor was a blue, green eyed, thin and ruggedly handsome alien from the planet of Saryu and was trained to be a humanitarian in most situations. Obeion was a ten foot tall, physically filled out, mature looking white skin alien, wore a black and grey suit, and he was bald completely at the top and around his head. His eyes were green and sinister looking. Aranse was a red alien that was the tallest of them all at 30 feet in height having orange eyes and his clothes were all white. As Aranse gathered his papers together it seemed as if something were about to occur. He then said, "This court is now in session."

(I wonder what will happen next. Stay tuned to find out.)

(Next time: Obeion banished.)

(Review.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Obeion Banished**

At the court, many issues were discussed about a new plague of viruses destroying the worlds of many of the court's fine citizens. Each of them involved finding a cure for it or either putting each world under strict quarantine. Obeion stated as he stood before the court with a book in hand, "Does the court oath not state that all who are proclaimed to be part of a new foe not be put to extermination?" The court began to get riled up as they yelled at each other and Aranse raised his hand as the court became silenced. "What is the meaning of this Obeion?", the giant asked. "My dear leader Aranse, this new plague that we have encountered is a threat to us all. The oath clearly states that anyone suspected of such criminal acts are to be destroyed immediately!!", Obeion replied. "That doesn't mean you have any proof now do you?", Markinor replied. Obeion turned to face the Saryu man and said, "You'd best stay out of this little worm. Your people are too well respected to lose that title of an empire just yet. As I was saying Aranse, we must keep to our oath. It is the very structure of life that governs us all. Without it, many lives will perish. Might I also add, that when the Four Greats met many thousands of years ago, they created this pact to ensure that no world should ever go to war unnecessarily.", Obeion replied.

Aranse then replied, "Obeion, you have much to learn about diplomacy. I do realize what the oath is about. What I don't understand is why we would need to apply that to alien creatures. It clearly states that any creature suspected of being an imminent threat to our security, unless supported by proof to be innocent, shall be exterminated immediately. We do not have any proof of such actions being implemented on such actions." Glootus then replied snorting as well, "You must also think about the people Obeion. What would they think if we just up and did this atrocious act?" Obeion suspected something not right about Glootus and then replied, "I bet it was your people of Glootonia. You are the only creatures that could possibly carry such a virus at proportional distances." Glootus then replied, "This is an outrage!! How dare you accuse me and my people no less of such a low and heinous act." Aranse raised his hand and then clenched his hands together while saying to Obeion, "It would be wise to get some proof Obeion before you go and make such a claim." Obeion snapped his fingers and from the doors of the courtroom came many four armed knight looking guards in tall silver armour. They surround everyone with laser spears and aimed them at the people of the court and Glootus, Markinor and Aranse.

Aranse then replied, "What is the meaning of this Obeion?" Obeion exclaimed, "I'm tired of my personal ideas being rejected. If I can't have my way, then no one will. As of right now, Aranse, by the powers invested in me by the Four Greats themselves, I hereby relieve you of your official status as the head of the Rulius Court Council." Aranse raised his hand up and blew Obeion across the court towards the doors and they were both teleported outside to an asteroid. Obeion began to float in mid air and then stated with his hands glowing black and Aranse glowing white, "Now I shall take what's rightfully mine!! No more shall I be subjected to mediocre opinion and feeble weaklings." Aranse then summoned four white swords and they began to circle Obeion as he shot his blasts towards the Rulius Court. It exploded to pieces as Aranse then yelled with tears in his eyes, "How could you? You destroyed the entire Senates of many worlds. There are no heirs and what's more, the entire universe is in grave danger without a voice to command reason now." Obeion then stated, "If I must be defeated, at least I will accomplish my duties and my goals before I depart." The swords around Obeion turned into a titanium cage and he got sucked into a nearby black hole never to be seen again for a long time.

Aranse fell to his knees as he asked himself, "What am I to do? I am the most powerful of the Four Greats' Chosen Ones, and I even I can't bring the dead back to living. The worlds will fall one by one without the Rulius Court Council to govern it." As Aranse stared off into the space skies he saw a tiny blue planet with green continents and ice and deserts everywhere on the face of it. He saw many little creatures from dogs to cats and whales to humans themselves. He sighed as he fell to the ground and said, "Earth. Of course. I alone may not be able to stop this curse, but perhaps, the people of the little blue planet may be able to rectify my failure in this mission and save us all. I just hope it's not late." Aranse turned into matter and then the matter turned into oxygen and hydrogen and floated off to Earth.

Meanwhile, Alan was just put into another room and behind him was the man in the overcoat who took it off to reveal a black man resembling that of Will Smith in his role as one of the Men in Black. Alan looked inside the crowded ten foot wide room and then the man pointed to the steel table at the centre. It was very small being no bigger than Alan's waist, and it had a mysterious bulging object laying on top of it only being covered by a white blanket to conceal its identity. Alan slowly lifted it to reveal a white key looking weapon. It was very long being about Alan's height, looked very light and easy to use and what's more it also glowed a white aura to show its significance and its purity. Alan became nervous and twitched a little in his clenched hands and the black man then replied, "Well go ahead. I guarantee it won't bite." Alan then slowly lifted the key like weapon and slashed the air a few times. The black man clapped his hands and then replied, "Outstanding. Now we just got one more test for you to do." Alan then asked, "Really, what's that?" "We got to test to see if this puppy is the real deal. That means we're going to bring in the most wanted criminal in here for a little chat.", the man replied. Alan then ran for the door and the black man covered it smiling as he said, "Trust me. I guarantee that this will work out okay."

Out of the blue a greased up, hobo looking man in a green overcoat and torn up clothes, unshaven bearded man appeared and was tied to a chair by two police men as they ran out the door. Alan then looked into the man's eyes as he yelled, "I'll kill you boy. I swear to God when I get out of these ropes I'll kill you!!" Alan stared at the black man who pointed to greased up psychopath and Alan pointed his key towards him thinking, 'I really don't want to be here, but if this thing can work, maybe I can make this guy a happy camper instead of bad killer.' Alan then shot a blast of white light towards his heart and then the psychopath then calmed down and asked, "Can I please leave? This chair is making me uneasy and I want to buy the woman of that guy I killed a coffin for the guy." The black man nodded and untied him. The man ran out and Alan then dropped the key looking weapon panting and replying, "What in the world was that?" The man replied, "That was your courage and intentions of doing what your heart was telling you to do making this come into fruition my man. That's another thing we covered as well. The user of such a weapon has to not use this weapon for such dark purposes otherwise the consequences could be dire." Alan then fainted and when he awoke, he was back in his apartment in his bed tightly tucked in and the key weapon was placed right next to him. Another letter was right next to him. It read:

"Dear Alan,

The SPC was attacked today while you were unconscious. I did what I could, but there were no survivors. The culprit was a virus similar to that of the 'Black Plague' that killed half of Europe. There is no cure and if it were to leak out into the world I'm afraid we'd all be doomed. The only thing keeping it inside the SPC headquarters is a lockdown shield with no possible airways opened at all. I covered your mouth as well as mine with a few napkins so as to not succumb to it through our air passage ways. It apparently can't enter our ears for some reason in ear infections, but only through our mouths and noses. Anyways, I have given you the 'keyblade' as I have dubbed it since it reacts just like a sword, but with the powers of the heart at its disposal. I have also put my journal on the keyblade under your pillow so you can continue where we left off as the SPC. My whereabouts are unknown and I doubt we will ever meet again. If that being the case, I want you to guard the keyblade at all costs. Do not let anyone know about it. For if the world gazes upon its extravagance and its power too soon, many other people will come to claim it. Some of them could include the bigger nations of the U.S.S.R. or the U.S.A. Take care my man. I hope for the best for both of us.

Sincerely,

Mark Benjamin Jr.

P.S. Inside my journal is some blueprints to make another weapon should the other one break or get lost or destroyed. This keyblade is the only one we've ever made so take care of it." Alan then drifted off to sleep in the midnight cold air of his apartment bedroom. In his dreams he saw three words in his mind: 5 great disasters!!!

(This story takes place in the 70s which is why the U.S.S.R. is mentioned just in case you're curious. Also Obeion's banishment, the SPC getting obliterated as well as the Rulius Court's destruction and Alan becoming the first keyblade wielder and his dream is very significant to the story as whole and to the creation of Kingdom Hearts. The five great disasters are also something I'll expand on as the story goes by. Not to give too much away, but this entire story will be forty-five chapters long. I repeat, it will be forty-five chapters long. Just a little something to look forward to I guess. Stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Every Man has his Woman.)

(Review.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Every Man has his Woman**

Alan slowly came to, but realized he was in a dark place of which he didn't know how to get out from. There was nothing, but darkness from left to right, north to south in all directions. He yelled out, "Hello!! Is anyone there?" No reply was heard. Momentarily though, Alan then heard a booming voice. It said, "Greetings, oh young apprentice. I see that I found you at last." Alan shook his head and then replied, "Listen I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm no one's apprentice. I'm just a guy trying to work his way through law school and…" "Silence!!", the voice yelled. He then asked in fear, "W-Who are y-y-y-you?" Then the spirit replied, "I am Aranse, former leader of the Rulius Court, a well known universal protective government designed to eradicate all impurities and evil beings from the universe itself. You must be Alan." Alan then asked, "How do you know my name?" "I know many things about you and your world because I was the head of the Rulius Court."

Alan covered his face as he soon saw a bright red orb glowing right in front of him. "I apologize, but you must head my warning of great importance. There is an imminent threat heading towards your world. I alone along with the Rulius Court had attempted to destroy the abomination, but we were betrayed by one of our own members and he destroyed the Rulius Court himself." Alan then said, "That's terrible. But what's that got to do with me?" "Upon my sorrow taking inside my heart at my brethren's deaths, I was thinking of how to combat this new 'viral' threat and I took a gander at your world, Earth. I then discovered that perhaps if I couldn't destroy the new virus with my powers alone, I would make myself into a soul instead and give my heart up for its pricey cost. I was then lead to you by my instinctive nature to teach you about your destiny."

Alan then put his right hand behind his head and then said, "To be honest, I don't really know if I am all that special you know. I mean I was always expected to carry on my family's traditions, become successful, and think of having a family. How am I supposed to save the world when I can't even balance a check book, hang out with my friends and get past law school at the same time in one day?" "You are the chosen one, that's how. My instinctive nature has never lied to me before. Now then begins your journey." Alan shook his head thinking, 'This has to be a joke. There's no way that I can be a 'chosen one'. I have enough to deal with as it is in terms of school. I guess I should play along though.' Aranse then said as three giant pillars appeared around him and formed a giant column underneath Alan, he saw a picture of Aranse's giant alien form and in the background around him was a set of stars, the Rulius Court, and Obeion in the shadows in the far left hand corner, "To fight this threat, you must be strong, ever vigilant, courageous, and a true friend to those you meet. You must also endure through five disasters…" Alan then asked, "Five disasters?" "Yes, these 'five disasters' are the components that make up every heart's structure, its functioning, and their experience in every being's life." Alan then saw five doors slowly appear as Aranse spoke. "They are happiness…" A door glowing gold, with a rainbow like hue in its background appeared. "…fear…" A door that was grey and glowing a black aura appeared. "…anger…" A door that was red and covered in a misty smoke appeared. "…sorrow…" A door that was blue and looked transparent when one gazed on it appeared. "… and love." A door that looked pink and had many pink hearts all over the structure appeared as Aranse finished his statement.

"From all of this, you must enter in each door, regardless of which one you pick first. Head my warning though, each door that you pass through will have its own challenges and its own risks and benefits that will aid you in your quest.", Aranse continued. Alan then said, "This is so much to take in. I'm not sure if I'm ready." Aranse then replied as quickly as Alan had ended his comment, "You must… for the universe's salvation, you must take up the headed challenge before you and do what all of the strongest warriors, have failed to do. Now then choose which path you shall go on." Alan thought for a few moments looking at each door and then headed for the 'Door to Love' as Aranse said, "The Door to Love… such beauty and fragrance await you there. However, remember Alan. With great affection and love, comes great danger and risk. You will have to defend those you care about for the rest of your days and no more or less. Now wake up…wake up… wake up…" Alan then awoke slowly as he stood up, yawned and then stared out the window to gaze upon a glowing sunrise. 'What a nightmare…I guess it's over though.'

Alan then took out the journal that was left to him by Mark Benjamin Jr and slowly read through the first page, "Through each heart as we have studied, we can conclude there are five components that make them function the way they do: Happiness, Fear, Love, Anger, and Sorrow. Each of these emotions can mold us into anything we desire, but only through our intentions and desires does one single emotion of the five guide us to our destiny as a human being." Alan then thought to himself, 'How Ironic and convenient. This may come in handy after all. Better take it with me.' He then put the book in his backpack and got dressed as he left his apartment to get going to law school. Hours later, he traveled to a nearby office building in a quiet little suburb quite far from the downtown area of Edmonton to meet up with a few colleagues to discuss a few topics for the final exam to prepare for. It was old for a neighbourhood and was made during the 'Dirty Thirties' from cheap housing equipment. As he entered the tall, hotel looking building, he looked around for any of them and saw that they were in the other room. Yet before he could enter in he heard a faint, sweet voice ask, "Excuse me…do you know where the Corconium Enterprise is at?" Behind him as he turned around to face this voice, was a young girl close to his age, about 5"3 compared to him being 5"11, had green eyes, fine short brunette hair, and she was wearing a red skirt matching with her red dress coat as well. Alan's jaw slightly dropped a little as he pointed to his left and said, "There's an elevator on the right hand side, and go up to the fifth floor. You can't miss them, their room is the first one down the hall." The girl giggled a little as Alan noticed that she was carrying a few books as well and she tripped on the stairway going up elevator. The girl then said, "Oh drat!! Nadia, Nadia, Nadia get it together." Alan then ran in and did what he could to help as he said, "Why don't I help out. This place is pretty big and all."

As Alan was helping Nadia, as she called herself pick up the books, their hands accidently met went they went for a book labeled Real Estate: From the Swingin' Sixties to the Present. Alan brought his hand back quick as he saw Nadia look up at him and he said, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Nadia giggled a little bit and said, "It's okay. You wanted to help out." Alan then slowly asked, "Listen, I was wondering… if you-you're not too b-busy…then maybe we could uh…" Nadia shook her head sarcastically and then replied, "Go out some time? Maybe for Lunch?" Alan nodded nervously as he then said, "Yes, lunch is good." Nadia smiled and then said, "I'd love to." Alan then replied as he shook Nadia's hand, "Great that's great. Anyways, before I forget. I'm Alan." Nadia replied as she shook his hand with her right hand and held her books with her left, "My name's Nadia, but you probably heard my ranting about me dropping my books and all." Alan then said, "Well it's no big deal, I drop books all the time and eheheh…" There silence for a few seconds and then Alan said, "I guess I'll see you at the Chateau Louis then?" "Oh yes of course. How do you know about it?", the girl asked. Alan replied as he waved good bye, "I've been living in Edmonton for a couple of years now and I just got used to the city so much I like trying out new things in the place. Well I guess I'll talk to ya later."

Nadia then slightly waved her right hand and then carried her books off into the elevator as Alan then went to the door and stomped on the ground saying, "Stupid, Stupid, stupid. How could you be so dumb? How hard is it to say 'Hi I was wondering if you're not too busy, we should go out sometime'? Everyone at the U of A can do it, what about you?" As Alan said this, a few of his colleagues were behind him as he said, "You're right behind me aren't you?" They nodded their heads and one of them said, "Trying to get a date?" Alan nodded and said, "I got one, but it was merely luck though. I don't even know what to talk about with her. Plus I said we'd have lunch at a restaurant I didn't even know existed and it's just been a weird day." One of the colleagues that was talking to him was tall and looked like Pierce Brosnan in a black tuxedo then put his arm on Alan's shoulder and said, "You know what you need? A nice game of pool at the billiard." Alan nodded and then said, "Why don't you guys go on ahead? I'll catch up in a few minutes okay?" The Pierce Brosnan look alike and the other colleagues nodded and then ran off to the right side of the building to the billiard's room. Alan then looked at his journal as he read the first line on the second page. It read: "Sometimes when your heart has a lot of tension, doubt, or anything troubling it, it can become vulnerable to attack by any foe, mastermind, or sick-minded people. It would be wise to always keep your heart focused and keep your goals as a big priority for you in any situation." Alan then put the journal away and then ran off towards the billiard room where his friends were waiting for him.

(Looks like Alan has himself a lot of stuff to deal with as well besides going to school and all that extra stuff. Also to put it simply as to what Aranse said about the five disasters, I basically took the major of all emotions that many people feel on a regular basis since envy, jealousy, greed, and lust are just a little too unrelated, that and the due fact that in KH, I saw if any those to be the main emotions they use for each character. The point I'm getting at is that these five disasters are the key stuff you should keep an eye out for in my story. I won't give too much away yet, but every time Alan 'completes' each component, a strange event (some unorthodox) will occur.)

(Next Time: The Door to Love.)

(Review.)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Door to Love**

As Alan woke up the next day from all of his fun with the guys in his messy apartment, he looked outside his window to get a nice morning breeze, but today was different. The clouds that formed around the city were black, it started to rain sludge from the sky and he also noticed that there were these weird black beings as well. They were very short being no bigger than a tricycle, had yellow eyes, pointed arms and legs, hunchbacked, and were pitch black as the sky was as well. Alan then rushed off to grab his green, hiking backpack he always took to go to the Rocky Mountains. He knew he didn't have much time to waste. 'Why does this stuff always happen to me? Okay, first things first. Extra clothes, money, that keyblade I got, the journal, my books…Oh who am I kidding? This is no time to think about school!!' Then Alan quickly ran out the door and ran down the creaky stairs and out the door to notice the entire city from building to building covered with black sludge, and was crawling with each of the tiny ghoulish critters walking about.

As Alan quickly took out his journal, he then turned to page two as he read: 'The virus as my associates had figured out to be the 'Black Plague' is very lethal. First off, it doesn't just infect a person when it strikes, it infects a whole planet while it's at it. We are talking a pandemic the likes we have never seen before. The first phase of the infection is that the person becomes sick, next they soon turn black from head to toe and their hearts slowly separate from their bodies. The last phase is that soon their greatest fears and anger and sorrow take over their minds which make them what I have dubbed them to be: The Viraltroopers.' Alan soon figured that judging by the amount of hearts that he saw flying into the sky, they were after the peoples' hearts. He then remembered what Mark Benjamin Jr. had told him. He had to have good intentions with the keyblade to do great things. 'That's it. If these guys are after hearts, maybe I can put their hearts back where they belong and get to the bottom of this mess.' Alan slowly took out his keyblade and then saw a big purple heart up in the sky above him. He pointed towards it and zapped it lightly thinking, 'Go back to your body. Go back to your body.' Surprisingly enough, the heart did exactly what he was thinking and Alan followed it towards a woman in a red dress holding a microphone as he put the keyblade back in his backpack. He also noticed there was a camera with her that said, "Channel 7". He then slowly got the girl to come to and then as she did, he asked her, "What happened here? How did this happen?" The girl then replied, "It was at about 7:00 a.m. The sky slowly turned black with clouds gathering and we all thought it was going to rain, but instead sludge rained down from it and a giant monster came down and destroyed the old warehouse rumoured to be the SPC headquarters. The next thing we all knew people were getting sick and turning into those things." As she pointed Alan then asked as they saw the tiny miscreants approach them, "What did this monster look like?" "He was about seven feet tall. His skin is white, and his eyes were green and nasty looking. He's also wearing a black and grey suit. I'd steer clear away from him if I were you."

Alan then summoned the keyblade he noticed it simply came to him when he wanted it to without even opening his backpack. 'Interesting feature. This may come in handy someday.' Alan was then tackled by forty of the Viraltroopers and with one huge brown blast blew them all away. He then quickly ran to five of them and sliced them open like onions and instead of killing the people, the sickness was instantly cured from each of the people he rescued. He then ran off and dodged one of them trying to jump from the left and tackle him and the other from the right and above him as he sliced both of those Viraltroopers open and cured the people of the sicknesses. As Alan, cured the last of the people in the area, he heard a scream for help. It was faint, but he could recognize it anywhere. 'Oh no… Nadia!!' As Alan turned the corner to his right, he noticed cars everywhere were flipped on their backs and he found the giant monster the woman spoke of. He ran forward and then sliced the creature, but it was only pieces of cardboard, buckets, mops, and other household utilities put in one spot together. Alan noticed Nadia on the ground just a few feet ahead of him and then slowly nudged her shoulder to try and get her to come to. 'Come on Nadia. Come on Nadia.' Then the girl's eyes slowly opened.

Alan sighed and smiled as he said, "What a relief. I thought you were a goner." "What happened? The last thing I remember was a group of these little black things everywhere in school and then next thing I knew I was out here asleep." Alan then smiled and said, "Everything's gonna be okay. I think I have an idea as to how to get rid of these things." Nadia then blinked twice and asked, "You do?" They then heard a loud stomp and behind Alan was giant black grizzly bear, with purple eyes and red claws. The bear charged him down as he told Nadia to leave. The girl refused and soon enough charged after Nadia. Alan ran in front the girl and was scratched at his chest as he slowly collapsed. Nadia then knelt down next to the boy crying a little and screaming as she saw the bear reigning down upon them. Alan then held the keyblade with both of his hands and pushed up against the bear and jumped high into air. As he did, he sliced the bear's chest and he dissolved into sludge. Aland then asked as he held out his to Nadia, "Are you alright?" Nadia nodded and asked, "Are you?" Alan spat on the ground a little and said, "Sorry about that. That bear was tough." He then stared at the sky and saw a purple light glowing through the clouds. He then thought, 'If that's the sun up there, then that means…that's it then. I aim at the sun and give it more strength which could then break the clouds apart." (So he's a bit a science nerd. He's still very cunning and powerful as well as I will explain in future chapters.) Alan summoned his keyblade and then pointed into the sky as he made a huge blast go right through it and the clouds disappeared. Soon enough as well, the entire city started to recover as well. The sludge melted from the sun's heat and the Viraltroopers lost control of the people because of the light from the sun touching the people. 'So they can't take the heat from the sun eh? Another interesting feature.' As Alan withdrew his keyblade, it disappeared and when he opened his backpack, it was right there next to his journal and his stuff. Nadia then asked, "That's a weird looking sword. Where'd you get it?" As the girl pointed at the white keyblade, Alan responded nervously, "It's a present from my uncle. It's nothing too fancy really." Pretty soon as the entire city cheered and clapped, Alan and Nadia were teleported at random together from the vicinity as people gathered around the area they were in confusion. Even Alan's buddies were confused as to where they went. Even the Pierce Brosnan look alike thought looking into the blue sky, 'Where are you Alan my boy? It's not like you to do a stunt like this and scram.'

Alan was back in the dark space that was his dream with Aranse awaiting him. Alan then said pointing to Nadia, "Nadia, this is Aranse, a weird alien spirit from what I have learned so far. Aranse, this is Nadia, a girl I have met in our hometown." Nadia slowly hid behind Alan's left shoulder as she replied saying, "H-hello, n-n-nice to m-m-m-meet you." Aranse then replied saying, "Do not be afraid my child. Come out from under the boy's shoulder. Alan slowly turned red a little as he though as Nadia stood beside him staring at the red orb, 'Well that was unexpected.' "You are such a beautiful girl. I have never seen such radiance in one human being before. Alan, you have done well in your quest so far when going through the Door to Love." As Nadia asked what the Door to Love was and what the heck was going on, Alan soon explained everything that happened to him from start to finish as well as who Aranse was and what happened to him too. Nadia then replied turning red slightly, "So you went to go through the Door to Love huh? How'd it feel?" Alan then replied, "It was like being touched by an angel. I just don't know how I could describe it any better than that." Aranse then stated, "That is your heart reacting to its surroundings. Since it felt the love you felt for this woman here, you both are now destined to wield the 'keyblade' as has been laid out." Alan then asked, "But why her though? Why me though? We're just ordinary people. We don't know anything about fighting?" Nadia then added on, "Besides, those creatures we saw back on Earth were pretty powerful too." Aranse then continued, "Yet you cleansed your world of the virus effortlessly. That's all the proof I need for you to be the 'chosen'. This weapon as was designed by the SPC, was actually a blueprint set up by the Rulius Court to ensure no more violence would continue. It was apparently lost on your planet when Obeion took the blueprints and attempted to escape with them months earlier before our destruction."

A light glowed as Nadia then held a pink keyblade and in shock then said, "I can't possibly do this. I don't know karate or any of that stuff." Aranse then continued, "You two, above all else have a power like none the universe has ever seen. You care for your fellow man, you look after your relatives, and you desire to do what's right in your hearts. So thus, you have been chosen by fate to wield such weapons. I warn you this though. So can you use your emotions to save people from the 'Dark' so too can your dark emotions create these vicious new creatures, you call the Viraltroopers." Nadia then asked, "How do you know all of this?" Aranse then replied, "I am the former head of a universal court my dear. I know all there is to know about this new threat. There isn't much time to explain why I brought you from the Earth, except that this virus has spread to every world in the universe. If it's not handled quickly, all shall be lost I'm afraid."

Alan then toughed up noticing Nadia starting to look gloomy and asked, "What can we do then?" Aranse then opened a dark portal and portrayed a virtual map showing fourteen worlds: one green and thirteen red in the map above the portal and stated, "All of the green worlds shown above are the ones cleared of the deadly virus and its toxins. I have deduced from the virus's movements that if you are to eliminate the virus on each of the other worlds, then perhaps the virus will collapse in on its self. This new 'virus' can only move with ease if there is a path to follow. Only these fourteen worlds are the most susceptible to attack and the most efficient ways of travelling about the universe. If you can save all of the worlds in the map, then the virus will surely die from isolated positions." Alan then asked, "What if they get taken over again though?" Aranse then stated, "I don't want to think of the consequences of such actions if they were to happen. Now go Alan…Nadia. You two are the chosen of all the people in the universe. I have also transported the map inside a projector in the form of a watch so anytime you need to go from world to world, or see your progress, you may take a gander by pressing the red button on the right side. You alone have the power to save us all. May God be with you." As Alan nodded he took Nadia's right hand as he nodded to her and she nodded in kind and he said, "Let's do this." They then entered the portal as it closed shut behind them leaving Aranse yet again alone in the darkness.

(Freaky stuff. It looks like Nadia has a keyblade too. She's never even wielded one yet and now she has. Those strange events I was talking about with each component of the heart have not yet happened so I would stay tuned as best as you can. This will get interesting. To just some up with the fourteen worlds as I have been going through, since this way before Kingdom Hearts even existed, most if not all of the Disney Worlds don't exist either. So I am going to use some random ideas to come to mind ranging from worlds I make up, there may be some of the Square Enix worlds, to movies, games, etc. Until next time, stay tuned.)

(Next Time: To Adventure We Go.)

(Review.)


	6. Chapter 6

**To Adventure We Go**

Alan and Nadia slowly came to as they saw they were on a beach of the sort. Alan of course noticed his hand on Nadia's right hand as Nadia saw her right hand on Alan's left hand and they sarcastically removed their hands from the brief warm comfort with Alan saying, "That must have been some fall we had huh? What are the odds?" Nadia then replied, "Err…Yeah, right. Not to get too off topic, but where are we?" Alan slowly took a look around him and noticed nothing, but palms trees, a large sandy beach, a giant tree at the centre of the island, and a huge expanse of ocean in all directions, except the sky was covered in a red hue and there were multiple amounts of dark, soot appearing clouds blanketing the sky to add to this mysterious experience. Alan then replied, "Kind of looks like a beach, but it seems a little dark for my taste." Nadia then replied with a cold chill, "It's kind of creepy if you ask me." Alan then snapped his fingers after a brief pause and then said, "I know. I'll just use that watch Aranse gave us. Maybe it can shed some light on this situation." Nadia nodded and replied, "Good idea."

Alan then stood up and took out that 'watch' Aranse had given them. As he took a look, he saw two red dots on a red circle. In this sense Alan then said, "Hey Nadia take a look at this." Nadia slowly got up and then looked at the watch Alan had in his hands and Alan said, "It looks like these two tiny red dots here are us and this red circle is the planet we're on. It also doesn't look too far away from Earth either." Nadia then nodded as Alan pointed to the tiny red dots and the big red circle and then noticed the green circle and said, "I guess that's Earth then huh?" "Yep. Just like Aranse said, any world cleared of those things will glow a green colour. I still wonder though…" Nadia stared at Alan's serious face as he looked straight at the watch and asked, "You wonder what?" Alan then replied, "I wonder why those things would want to go after peoples' hearts. If they're so powerful as a virus, why would they want a heart or hearts for that matter?" "What are talking about? Those things are just a sickness. They don't have feelings or emotions like us, do they?" Alan nodded and then said, "You got a point. They are just a sickness, but there has to be a reason though."

Before they could get into any more details, they heard a large panic of screaming coming from the other side of the island. Alan then put the watch into his pant pocket and replied, "Oh well. No time to think about that though. Let's go kick viral butt." Nadia then drew out her keyblade as did Alan in kind and they ran off into the jungle depths of the tiny island looking for any signs of screams they had just heard. They then heard the screams again and Nadia pointed to her left yelling, "Over there!!" "Right.", Alan replied. They jumped out of the thickets and then saw more of the same Viraltroopers as they had seen on Earth surrounding a girl in a tacky set of beach clothing and a guy next to her wearing an identical pair of striped clothing. Alan and Nadia then zapped each of the creatures surrounding the guy and the girl and then the girl then replied as they stood up, "Thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here." Alan then asked, "What happened here anyway? It's darker than a new moon is back where Nadia and I come from." Nadia then replied, "How rude of us though. We haven't even introduced ourselves, don't mind me saying this. I'm Nadia and this guy next to me is Alan." The girl then said, "I'm Annabelle and he's Marcus." "Listen, I know it's not much, but maybe you guys could come to our campout for the night and maybe have a quick bite to eat or whatever floats your boat.", Marcus added. Alan then said, "We're not really the kind of people that like to be a burden though and…" "Oh nonsense. Even in these dark times, we're not afraid to be nice to any new visitors." Alan and Nadia then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they then asked, "So what's on the menu?" On the way Alan and Nadia explained their purpose behind travelling to their world and what the keyblades were (or rather are at present).

A couple of hours later, all four of the newly introduced friends sat down around a nice warm fire sitting on a couple of fine chopped logs as they drank down some hot chocolate and ate some chicken. Then Alan asked, "I hope I'm not being intrusive, but how'd those things get here anyway?" "It's a long story Alan. The only thing I can say for sure is that Marcus and I were just doing what we usually did at the beach on a Sunday afternoon and just played some volleyball. Then we saw a huge black cloud come out of nowhere and it started to rain sludge. The next thing we knew those things you call 'Viraltroopers' just came and attacked the people on some of the other random parts of the island.", Annabelle stated. Nadia then replied, "That's terrible." "Yes and unfortunately none of us on Destiny Island (that's right it's Destiny Island.) have any weapons to beat those things. In fact those things are so powerful we were sneaking around to build some better weapons from the wood and stones we collected the other day and then those things showed up and attacked us to which you guys then showed up and kicked their little keisters out of here." Alan then put his cup on the ground and then asked, "Where's the majority of them attacking people?" "Just on the other side of the island to the north, there's a huge amassed army of battalion of them crawling all over the place. You not actually going to fight them though are you?", Marcus asked. Alan nodded and everyone, but Nadia gasped as Alan replied. "I don't really have a choice in the matter Marcus. Nadia and I have been given a weapon of great power. So with that power we are now responsible for your well being." Nadia stood up and then said, "If you want to stay here that's fine, but Alan and I got a job to do." As they began to head into the ocean, Marcus yelled, "Wait!!" Alan and Nadia turned around and then Annabelle said, "We're coming too. There's gotta be something we can do to stop them." Then all four of the bonded friends swam off for the island just north of them.

As the group reached the shores of the island, they saw a whole group of at least five dozen or more Viraltroopers heading their way. In the centre of them all was a purple sludge octopus as well. Nadia then drew out her keyblade once again as did Alan in kind and even Annabelle and Marcus took out a couple of wooden swords to at least put a fight. Marcus and Annabelle then split up and told Alan and Nadia they'd go try to rescue some of their buddies and Nadia and Alan then rushed in slicing a couple of the Viraltroopers in half and saw two hearts float in the sky and create the beings they belonged to. Alan then replied, "Well that was unexpected." Then one of the Viraltroopers clawed at Nadia's keyblade and as she kicked the thing into the sky and zapped the heart right out of it, she then replied, "Let's take care of these guys first before we ponder on any new things we discover." Alan nodded and they both ran into the centre of the groups of Viraltroopers on the island defeating the whole lot of them one by one. The only one left was the purple octopus.

Alan then jumped onto the creature, but it grabbed Alan effortlessly with its oozing, black tentacles and began to squeeze the life out of Alan. Nadia then ran around in circles around the octopus with its giant tentacles following her step by step. Nadia then replied, "Now's your chance Alan. While I distract this guy, you go find where the heart it stole is in its body and pluck it out like a rose petal, okay?" Alan nodded and then sliced the tentacle holding him captive and backflipped to the ground below. He then noticed a purple light glowing in the monster's belly and then aimed the keyblade for its stomach and shot a white light from the keyblade itself to the beast. The heart flew straight out of the octopus and as the creature dissolved the heart then had a lock symbol appear on at its core and Alan and Nadia then combined their zapping light to break the lock and unlock the heart. As it began to glow and shake the planet to its core, the clouds disappeared and the red sky became blue. Then an implosion occurred inside the heart and the only thing that remained was sparkling stars falling from the core to Alan and Nadia's feet. Both Alan and Nadia also felt the gentle breeze of the wind slap their faces as Annabelle and Marcus arrived at the shore with dozens of people clapping and cheering. Alan and Nadia also smiled as well knowing that they did 'good' in the end. Alan then took out the journal given to him by the SPC and as he wrote, Nadia asked, "What's that you got there?" "It's a journal given to me by the SPC as Aranse was talking about. I'm supposed to write in any new discoveries that I have encountered, but you can also write in some things too if you like." Nadia smiled as Marcus and Annabelle then ran towards them out of the crowd and Marcus then said, "You guys have been a great help. I really don't know how we could repay you guys. You've done so much as it is and…"

Alan then closed Marcus' lips with his right hand and said, "Don't think anything of it. Mark my words, I will end this conflict and defeat this virus…" Nadia then cleared her throat on purpose while nudging Alan and he continued, "…with some good, but equal, nevertheless, assistance from my partner here. Listen well people of Destiny Island!! A new era has been proclaimed. A new set of warriors has arisen and like the knights in castle, we shall take up that similar form and fight honourably like they do. This weapon, Nadia and I possess is a weapon of great honour and power. You must never speak of it to anyone else who comes to this world. The consequences could be dire if anyone else were to find out about this weapon and use it for their own gain." The entire island then cheered as Nadia took out the watch and saw the circle of Destiny Island turn green in an instant. Alan then pressed the red button and saw two other buttons: a green one to check their progress in the worlds and a yellow button for teleporting to the next world. Alan then pressed the yellow button and Nadia and Alan disappeared as quickly as they had arrived in Destiny Island.

Meanwhile, overlooking the turn of events on the island through a computer screen in a dark room were five armoured knights: one was red, one was blue, one was yellow, one was silver, and the last one was gold. The gold knight said, "Well that stinks. Those two kids have swords that look like weird keys and yet they took out our troops like swatting flies to the ground." The yellow knight replied, "Don't forget that when the boy used that key thingy it zapped light into that heart our octopus stole and unlocked the heart of the world." The blue knight then asked, "I wonder if those two are the same culprits who got rid of our precious troops on Earth? And how did they create such a brilliant weapon? It looks as if they were carved out of steel or some other fine metal." The red knight then raised his left hand in the air and yelled, "Enough!!" the rest of the knights turned their attention to him instead of the computer and then he continued, "Thank you. Now then, we have no idea what powers these kids may possess, but we'd better take care of this problem quickly. If the master finds out about this, not only will I most likely get a majority of the blame put on myself, but he'll have all of our heads as chalices on living room wall once he's done with us. We need a new plan to take care of this little…infestation. We've lost two worlds to those wielders of the key and I do not intend to lose another one with it." The entire group of knights huddled in to come up with their next plan of attack, constantly looking for the 'master' at all costs.

(So how about that? It looks like Alan and Nadia have a lot more trouble a brewing than we thought. You guys also probably noticed Alan unlocking the heart of Destiny Island since as stated by Ansem that every world has a heart, not just the inhabitants. This is really significant, since Kingdom Hearts doesn't exist, how could the hearts of worlds possibly exist either? I guarantee this is also connected to the 'five disasters' I was talking about in prior chapters and those doors to Love, Fear, Happiness, Anger, and Sorrow. More to come yet so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Unlocking the Door.)


	7. Chapter 7

Unlocking the Door

Alan and Nadia soon found themselves back in the dark abyss where Aranse resided in his orb state in confusion. Alan then asked the mighty former head of the Rulius Court, "Aranse, I don't understand. What's going on? Shouldn't Nadia and I be in another world right now?" Aranse then replied, "That would be the case since you pressed the yellow button on your watch, but in this matter there are bigger circumstances occuring. One of the doors has been glowing since your encounter in Destiny Island..." As Aranse said this all five of the doors to Fear, Sorrow, Anger, Love, and Happiness appeared right behind Nadia and Alan. The glowing door was the 'Door to Love' in a pink colour (since love is best represented by pink). "...and as you can see that is the very same door you traveled through my boy. I believe these doors will explain as to why an epidemic like this is occuring." Alan then asked, "It can?" Aranse then explained, "Many eons ago, my planet along with the rest of the universe had an all out war over the stars in the north of your planet, Earth. My planet and its people succeeded and won the war, but at a timely cost. We had lost a lot of our people to do so and when we did, all the emotions the people had during the fight, whether sad, or happy, angry, fear, or love had accumulated together. Slowly piece by piece they came together to created these five doors that stand before you. This was because my kind had a special kind of heart in which we could predict emotions that would occur to us without having to actually experience them." Nadia then responded, "I know this might be a little bit rude, but what does that have to do with what's happening now?"

Aranse continued, "Over the years, my people watched over it with great honour and respect for many years. Yet there was little they could do. The effects of the doors spread all across the universe and when people died, their hearts were made into a bigger heart we called the 'Heart of the World'. Many of my people competed against each other to see who would be responsible for keeping the doors shut to prevent its effects from going all the way across the universe. Above all the people of my planet, came only five great ones as we called the "Knights of the Realm" who succeeded. Their job was to protect the doors to Love, Sorrow, Anger, Fear, and Happiness with their lives and keep them closed , those very sam doors that had been created from that war just decades earlier. The doors had extreme power over us and was the key to the hearts of the world and its people. Every time people felt that specific emotion, they would litterally power the doors themselves from all of the commotion. The knights eventually went mad with power and decided to use the doors to control our people and get their hearts desires. They were banished ever since, and they swore revenge on us all. I also believe that these 'Viraltroopers' are the work of these knights trying to control the doors. Which is where you all come in. My people prophesized about locking these doors, which could easily be opened, but had no key to lock them. If they were to be locked, they wouldn't have any control over us. Not only that, but perhaps the hearts of those who ceased to exist could return to their normal states as well." Alan and Nadia then took out their keyblades and noticed that their clothes changed as well. Alan's changed to a more tree bark beige suit with a cape to match, while Nadia's clothes changed to a rose red dress instead that was well suited to match her feminine looks and grace. As they entered the Door to Love, Aranse then said, "Good Luck, wielders of the key. You may need it."

As they entered inside, they noticed it was just a small battle arena that looked like that of hockey rink. At the centre was a giant sludge looking seal. It had pink orb glowing from inside its belly and Nadia immediately thought, 'That seal must be the controling the heart in this door.' She then said to Alan, "Alan, it makes sense now!!" "What makes sense?", he asked. "Don't you remember Aranse's story. He said the doors controlled them right? What if these Viraltroopers somehow were created from these doors? What if someone else was behind creating these doors during that war he talked about. This being could have an entire planet under his or her control." Alan then said as he jumped on the seal's back, "Well it sounds like a good theory. Let's expand on it after we're done unlocking this door." Nadia nodded and zapped the beast four times. Yet the giant monster whacked Nadia with its brute like tail and it ran over Nadia with its giant abdomen and then it shook its head violently to evade Alan as it whacked him with its tail.

Alan then said trying to stand up and holding his left shoulder, "This could be a little tougher than I thought." Nadia then tried to distract the monster by dashing around in circles, but the beast simply whacked both Alan and Nadia with its giant tail again. Nadia then said, "That tail is really starting to bug me!!" Alan then thought while looking at the giant seal's tail, 'That's it.' Alan then put both of his hands on Nadia's shoulders, "You aim for its stomach. It'll temporarily knock it out cold and then zap its tail a few times. While you're doing that I'll go up on its back and zap the heart inside thus freeing it and then we can unlock this door." Nadia then nodded in slight confusion as Alan whispered in her ear, "Its the Door to Love so we have to do whatever it takes to get through it together." Nadia nodded confidently and then zapped the seal's stomach on cue and then zapped the tail to paralyze it. Meanwhile, Alan did exactly as he planned it out and zapped the heart inside the beast and the seal turned into a giant lock and meanwhile the heart stood right above it. Alan and Nadia then aimed their white and pink keyblades towards the lock and zapped it. With that the lock disappeared and a giant earthquake occurred. The heart disappeared as well and in its place had shown a set of what looked like the top of the round parts of the 'heart' in poetic drama.

It slowly disappeared and the shaking stopped and then Alan asked, "What in the world was that?" "I have no idea, but whatever it was, we sure have to be careful from now on.", Nadia responded. As they both left the room, the Door to Love glowed pink rapidly and as it closed behind them, the door vanished without a trace. Aranse then said, "What a turn of events. It seems to me that the heart in there started to form an even bigger heart." Alan then asked, "You saw this too?" "Oh yes. I saw the battle and the aftermath. I can also tell that it looks like a heart because I saw two half circles representing the upper ridges of the heart and what's more that door disappeared. This is no coincidence. Those doors disappearing are what's going to get rid of the 'Viraltroopers once and for all." Nadia then asked, "You knew that they originated in these doors too?" Aranse then replied, "Oh yes I did. My people knew which was why we had a meeting in the first place to discuss how to close the doors. If they were to be closed, the being responsible for harnessing their immense powers could be stopped and this madness could end." Alan then saw a light coming from the watch he was given before and the yellow button was glowing. Aranse then said, "You'd best be going young ones. Your journey awaits." Alan and Nadia nodded and then said their goodbyes to Aranse as they pressed the glowing button on the watch and disappeared, like the Door to Love, without a trace.

(So as you have read, that's how the hearts of worlds could have existed was because those doors had a special essence that created the hearts of worlds (something similar could happen, but most likely not in KH BBS.) Also, when each door is closed as you have read, is contributing to creating Kingdom Hearts as well. I will expand on that more as well as the "Knights of the Realm" since their appearence in this chapter and the knights from the last chapter have a deep connection to each other. Also in the next few chapters I will reveal who was responsible for creating the doors in the first place. So stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Casonova.)

(Review.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Casanova**

(This next chapter will involve some clues as to who created the doors, but will be expanded on another couple more chapters I'm cooking up as well. For now though, I hope you enjoy the glamour that is Casanova. I really enjoyed visiting Venice myself and wish I could describe it well.)

Alan and Nadia soon found themselves in the middle of a section of city streets. Yet these streets had various moats of water channels everywhere, gondolas were sailing across to and fro from the city streets and underneath bridges and across a huge expanse of sea and hot Mediterranean air. As Alan and Nadia got their bearings, they observed the various people walking about and saw they were wearing clothing from that of the eighteenth century and at the centre of where they were both standing was a church that seemed to stretch to the sky. Nadia then said, "Alan I really don't think we're in a good place right now." Alan then looked around and asked, "What makes you say that Nadia?" "It's just that I got a real bad feeling about this place. I think we're in Venice and let's face it, we'll stick out like sore thumbs judging from the crowds of people in their European clothing." Alan then said, "That's why we have this." Alan then showed Nadia a set of old women's clothing from the era and men's clothing from the era and then they quickly hid behind a dark alley across the bridge to their left and got on the clothing as fast as they could. Then Nadia asked, "Where did you get these clothes?" "I found them on the ground. They just appeared out of nowhere.", he replied. Then they both heard a group of people chasing someone on the rooftops of the Venetian buildings and saw a man in a silky vested white shirt and in a pair of black pants and in a dark brown coat was jumping from one roof to next trying to escape a group of men in black coats and wearing black three cornered hats that made them seem like the police of Venice and Alan and Nadia judged from where this man was jumping from roof to roof from, were coming from the church as well. Nadia then dropped her jaw and then said, "Is that…" "I think it is. Casanova. We've gone back a lot farther than I thought we did." Casanova looked like judging from his clothes not done up that he was coming back from his 'pleasure' with the women from the church. Alan and Nadia then saw the man jump from the edge of a rooftop towards a nearby window and escape his pursuers.

Alan and Nadia soon figured that instead of barging into the building he was in, they would wait until he was alone and then make their entrance from there. Soon enough they eventually saw Casanova appear out of the building and with him was a man in yellow and red robes, making him seem like he was the pope himself. Casanova soon parted with the man and Alan and Nadia then followed him towards a country like home just outside of the island city and then followed him from there to his place. Alan and Nadia soon caught up with Casanova when he was alone inside his house and he then asked when Alan and Nadia blocked his way to go outside, "Do I have a quarrel with you?" "No, but it is an honour to meet you.", Alan said as he shook the man's hand. Nadia whispered through her teeth to Alan, 'What are you doing? This guy is a very notorious man. We could be accomplices from what the church could see.' Alan then whispered in kind through his teeth while shaking Casanova's hand, 'Just play along. I checked my watch and there is definitely some activity going on around here and I'm not talking about the crowds of people.' Casanova then said, "If that is all said and done with, my hand is getting rather sore." Alan then let go of his hand and then explained who they were and what they were doing.

Casanova then said, "That is terrible news. I can see why some of the people are going mad." "What do you mean 'mad'.", Nadia asked sitting on his red leather couch. "Well it's just that after I had some unfinished business with a man who declared a duel against me, I saw a man in yellow armour walking about the city and from there familiar faces I saw were also disappearing along with every appearance he made." , Casanova continued. "It must be the Viraltroopers working around here as well. Perhaps you could tell us where these things have been appearing." Casanova then said, "You won't get much information from me, but you might ask some of the other folk around here, if there are any left. I have some urgent business to take care of, but perhaps we could meet a little bit later say by the church later tonight?" Alan and Nadia agreed and then they took off outside and Nadia then asked, "Why are we leaving now? Shouldn't we be going with him to keep him out of trouble?" Alan then said, "Something isn't right. Why would he say that he doesn't have a lot of information when he clearly seems to know something about those knights? We're going to get to the bottom of this." Nadia then asked, "You have something in mind?" Then Alan told Nadia of his plan to search the city of Venice high and low to find any clues as to where Casanova could have disappeared to and that they would meet by the church later at night to see who their mysterious Casanova imposter was.

From what Nadia could find, there wasn't lots for her to go on in terms of clues, but Alan eventually found a piece of the man's pants and met up with Nadia a couple of hours later. Nadia then asked, "So what do you think it means then?" "It means that we're too late unfortunately and the Viraltroopers are right among us again.", Alan stated. Nadia then asked, "So what do we do then?" Alan then said as he looked around and saw countless amounts of posters amongst the city talking about a ball, "I'm judging by all the mask posters going up around town that there's a ball tonight. Maybe we could get answers from our man as to what is going on around here." Alan and Nadia soon found themselves at the church that night and sure enough their mysterious man in yellow armour was there too with a captured Casanova tied up in rope.

Alan then drew out his keyblade as did Nadia and then the yellow armoured man raised his left hand in the air and said, "Hear me out first before you go challenging someone at random." This yellow armoured man looked a lot like Casanova in build, but his helmet was the one thing that made him different from Casanova due to it being circular and he had three iron horns coming out from the top: two around his sides and one in the centre with the tips of the horns pointed downward behind him. He also wielded a yellow sword to boot that also had electrifying sparks circulating around the sword's iron metal. "So you're the kids that are causing us so much trouble? I can't believe you even made it past some of our created monsters." Alan then rushed forward and before he could even scrape the knight with his keyblade a shield appeared around the knight and four more knights appeared beside him in gold, silver, blue and the red being at the centre. Alan then asked, "What do you guys want with Casanova?" "You have us all wrong boy. It's not him we want. It's the heart of this world we want.", the red knight said. The blue knight then began to explain, "Many eons ago, we the great 'Knights of the Realm' had custody of the 'Doors of the Heart' and for our treason against our world we were banished. From that moment onward we were lost and trapped in the lost reaches of space until a creature by the name of Obeion came and told us of a great future for our people and to do that we had to steal the hearts of those you are trying desperately to protect." The yellow knight then said, "Then from there we could revive all of those who were lost in the 'Great War of Wars' and rectify the mistakes made." Alan then said, "But innocent lives have to be gone to do it. How can you even consider that?" The red knight said, "Sacrifices must be made to accomplish great things boy. In fact Obeion said the same thing when he even told us of the creator of those doors themselves." Nadia then said, "Who?" The red knight then said, "We may talk yet again another time. Ryansk, leave them their parting gift." The yellow knight then opened a portal and a giant black scorpion appeared near the church rearing to fight.

Pretty soon all of the knights disappeared as the scorpion began attacking the church. Alan then said, "I'll go after the scorpion and distract him while you untie Casanova." Nadia nodded and then as the scorpion grabbed the man with its pincers, Nadia kicked its claws and grabbed and untied Casanova from the ropes. Casanova then said, "This is quite a surprise. A woman's saving me." "Don't get the wrong idea now. I'm doing this so we can save people and the universe. If you got anything on you to fight with, I'd use it right now." Casanova then took out a sword and ran along with Nadia towards the giant scorpion and saw Alan right on top of the creature's stinger trying to cut it off. Nadia then jumped on the creature's back as Casanova tried to cut the monster's eyes and blind it. As Alan tried to hang on to its tail, he yelled to Nadia, "Nadia, do you see a big heart symbol on the back of its body?" Nadia then saw a big, red and pink heart near its head and said, "I see it. It's on its head." "Tell Casanova to distract the big dummy, while I take out its tail. It's not easy hanging on to this thing. After I destroy its tail, you zap the heart and unlock it." Nadia then told Casanova the plan and he ran towards the gondola docks, just a few feet from the ball ceremony going on. Alan held on as long as he could and then let go of its tail and sliced the tail clean right off and then yelled, "Nadia now!!" then Nadia zapped the scorpion's heart and from nowhere a heart appeared in the sky and soon enough Alan and Nadia zapped the heart and unlocked it. Afterwards a severe earth shattering trauma from the commotion knocked a few bricks from the top of the buildings above Alan and Nadia and knocked both of them out cold.

As the two awoke, they soon saw themselves on a boat. On it, were Casanova, a light brunette girl, a red-headed woman, and a man of at least fifty due to his beard and his hair being grey. As Alan and Nadia came to, Casanova explained that the light brunette girl was Francesca Bruni, the red-headed woman was his mother, and the old man was his stepfather from what his mother said. "So then did we actually save this world?", Nadia asked. Casanova then said, "It would seem like it. When we left Venice, I saw all the people at the townsquare for the execution of Francesca and myself and you were both unconscious at the time. My mother said she took hold of you all and hid you amongst her carriage and even when we arrived on boat heading towards Paris." Alan then said, "Wait. We're going to Paris?" Casanova then nodded just as Alan took a look at the watch and noticed on the watch yet another world turned green signaling the end of their stay in Casanova's world of Venice. Alan then said, "Well, sorry if we have to leave, but duty calls elsewhere." "Will we ever meet again? You saved my life and all." Nadia then said, "The paths may be different, but the destination is always the same. I'm sure we'll meet again someday." As Alan pressed the button to leave the world, Casanova asked, "Before you go, can you tell me: what are your names?" Alan and Nadia then said pointing to themselves first and then to each other, "I'm Alan/Nadia and this is Alan/Nadia." As they did, they vanished without a trace from the boat on the seas of the Mediterranean.

(I would cue Maleficent's theme here to get a bit of an eerie taste of what's going on here) Later, on back at Castle Darkhand, the knights gathered together to discuss their latest defeat. Castle Darkhand, as its name would suggest, was a very large black castle, surrounded by a drought filled canyon along with a dead world covered in remains of buildings, trees and skeletons filled the very insides of the canyon that once were a bountiful moat coming from a river just north of it. The sun was blocked by an endless stream of black clouds and the sky wrecked of red in colour and with a hint of yellow making it seem like a dead forgotten world. The knights gathered near their screen where they watched Alan and Nadia triumph in Destiny Island around their round table and began their meeting. "If I had my way, we would have finished those fools right about now. They haven't even tapped into the power they possess at their very fingertips.", the gold knight proclaimed. "Don't be so stupid, Grogonopse. You know as well as the rest of us here that if they unlock all five of the 'Doors of the Heart', our plan is null and void.", the blue knight replied. "Never forget though about the real prize my pets.", said a mysterious voice from the shadows. It walked closer as the knights began to bow to show their respect. It was none other than Obeion himself. As he came closer, the red knight gave his salute as Obeion placed his right hand on his right shoulder and said, "A mighty fine pair of fighters wouldn't you say so, Tyra?" Tyra then said, "My apologies master. Our men are ravaging the universe even now as we speak and I guarantee one our men will have the power to defeat those humans once and for all. That I guarantee." Obeion then said confidently, "Let those little fools come to me if they dare. Their powers are no match for my superior background let alone your former valiant nature." With that the knights began to stand up and began conversing about Alan and Nadia as their images appeared on screen, Obeion walked closer to the screen as he looked closer at Alan and then said, "Such a strong youth the boy is. We'll see if your petty ideals will prevail. We'll see."

(That's it for now. I know this chapter wasn't my best, but I'm getting there. From all of this we can see that quite obviously Obeion is the one behind this little mess of events. What his purpose behind this entire plot means is yet another mystery along with who actually created the 'Doors of the Heart'. Stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Of Valor and Courage.)

(Review.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Valor and Courage**

(The next couple or so chapters are based on a classical favourite game of mine I played as a kid so I'll try to make it as great as it can be. Without further or due enjoy this next installment of the Legend Begins.)

As Alan and Nadia arrived in the next world, they noticed there were dark clouds covering the whole sky, and armies and armies of Viraltroopers patrolling the area with an iron fist. As the army of heart stealers approached them Alan soon found a giant boulder to hide behind and Nadia soon followed his lead right out of harm's way. Then Nadia smacked her fist towards the ground saying, "Oh darn it all. We're too late!!" Then Alan shushed her as he said quietly, "We need to be silent Nadia. If they catch on to where we are then our cover is blown." Nadia then asked, "Okay since you're so calm, how are we going to get past hundreds of thousands of Viraltroopers to find a heart we might not even know is still here? By the looks of things we might be too late." Alan then looked around noticing the tropical exotic fauna of iguana and other animals as well as the tropical trees and a giant well just miles away from their position as he then stated, "I'm judging by the looks of this place we're quite far away from home." Then behind Nadia and Alan was a green dreadlord (from Warcraft of course). He walked closer to them as Alan then took out his keyblade as well as Nadia did in kind and Alan said, "Step away demon. We have a means to end your life and we won't hesitate to do so." Then the dreadlord spoke. "You aren't from this world are you?" Alan and Nadia shook their heads and the dreadlord said, "A very interesting turn of events. You aren't from Azeroth then. Lord Archimonde will want to hear of this. Come with me and you won't be harmed." Alan then slashed at the dreadlord and he said, "Big mistake boy. Now you will face my wrath!!"

Alan then ran in and attempted to clip the dreadlord's right wing, but he picked up Alan's keyblade and then said, "Such a fine weapon you have here, too bad it's of pure balderdash and pathetic craftsmanship. Nadia then slashed the dreadlord's back as Alan called the keyblade back and slashed his stomach. Then the dreadlord swiped Alan and Nadia with his claws and they went flying across the land. The dreadlord then summoned an army of Viraltroopers and they began to swarm around Alan and Nadia as well. Alan and Nadia soon began to slash each of the Viraltroopers and soon enough they turned into hearts and travelled about on the face of Azeroth. The dreadlord then said, "So these weapons can unlock hearts then? Another interesting turn of events as well." As Alan slashed the last of the Viraltroopers, he asked, "How do you know about the hearts?" The dreadlord then said as he clashed his claws with Alan's keyblade, "The Knights of the Realm are the ones who warned us about you and your mighty blade boy. Now you shall feel the sting of the Burning Legion." The dreadlord slammed Alan to the ground and prepared to drive his right claw into his heart, and even when Nadia tried to pry Alan loose, she just got blown away as well. The dreadlord then said as he held Alan's neck and prepared to attack, "Any last words?" Alan then saw a blue light in the sky and then said, "Yeah…head's up!!" Then out of the blue an arrow just fell short of scratching the dreadlord's wing and scraped his right leg and as he screamed in agony, Alan and Nadia looked behind him to notice a whole army of purple hued, native looking people riding black panthers, some walking on foot, giant trees walking about and one woman on a white Siberian tiger leading the charge.

"Step back you monster!! You're outnumbered.", said the lady on the Siberian tiger. "Tyrande Whisperwind, I'm surprised a lady of your great stature would even begin to lead a battle on your own. I always thought you would have sent someone else to do your work for you.", the dreadlord sneered as he turned and face the entire purple human army. Tyrande Whisperwind then said pointing her arrow towards his heart, "One more word and you'll be using them as your last breathes of life." The dreadlord then disappeared into a blanket of smoke he dropped from his smoke bomb and as the smoke cleared Alan and Nadia soon became surrounded by the purple human creatures. Then Tyrande got off her tiger and then stepped closer to Alan until she was no further from him than a few feet. She then said studying his features, "You must a youthful adult my boy. By the looks of it you've matured into a fine young man, but you still look naïve as does this young lady beside you." Nadia then said walking closer to Tyrande, "Listen, I know we might not look like you guys, but you have to believe us, we mean you no harm." Then the archers aimed their arrows to Nadia and she got a cold chill down her spine before she took her next step. Tyrande lifted her hand in the air to silence them and then said, "Calm down young lady. I am Tyrande Whisperwind, high priestess of Elune and Mother Superior of the sisters of Elune. I know you don't mean any harm." Alan then asked, "How do you know that? We just got here."

Tyrande then stated looking across her world covered in purple clouds and armies of Viraltroopers, "This is why. Our world is being conquered as we speak and if no action is taken, I'm afraid we may be lost to the darkness and the Burning Legion." Alan and Nadia then asked, "The Burning Legion?" Tyrande then explained that the Burning Legion was a vast army of demons that travelled across the universe plunging worlds into darkness and destroying all life that it had. Their leader Sargeras, in particular became attracted to the Night Elves, from what Alan and Nadia figured out they were, and their Queen's Magic. She then introduced herself and the night elves to Alan and Nadia and vice versa. Alan and Nadia then realized after a little discussion that they were in the middle of the 'War of the Ancients'. From what they also heard, there was a battle going to occur tomorrow for all the marbles. They were closing in on their Queen, Azshara's temple and the capital city and the only thing standing between peace and the world's destruction was the Well of Eternity from what Alan and Nadia were told. Then Nadia said to Alan, "Are you sure they can trust us?" "Sure I'm sure. Besides, if we travel with the Night Elves, we'll have some lodgings and food and water because by the looks of this place, it's a giant desert in the middle of a big ocean. Not to mention the heart of the world may even be at this 'Well of Eternity' they keep talking about." Nadia nodded and then asked, "So we help them out and in exchange for attacking this Queen they keep talking about, we get to find the heart of this world and save it?" Alan nodded and then they both turned to Tyrande Whisperwind with Alan saying, "Tyrande Whisperwind, Nadia and I have been thinking and we will go with you on your voyage to get rid of the Burning Legion on the condition that if you have any knowledge of the 'Knights of the Realm', we would like to hear it."

The night elves then gasped as Tyrande Whisperwind then said, "Never ever speak their names. They have been a curse upon this universe since the Great War of the Universe as my people have called it!!" Tyrande then calmed herself and then whispered to Alan and Nadia in secret, "Our people have vowed to never speak of those dreaded monsters because they have many dark and sinister powers our magic is no match for. Many have attempted to slay these dark armoured men, but many have failed. I will tell you all we know about them, but on the condition that you help my people as well." Alan nodded and said, "We're not really that selfish. We do still want to help you guys, but we also feel like we should know something about these guys, before they can strike again." Tyrande then nodded and said, "I understand then." She then turned to her troops and said, "Let's get back to camp. We will rendezvous with Malfurion near the pass and push the attack from there. For now though we must rest up and savour our victory today." As Alan and Nadia headed off with the Night Elves towards their camp, in the thickets of jungle heading off towards Kalimdor was a gold knight. Grogonopse then took out his communication device resembling a cell phone and spoke into it saying, "The targets are here Tyrannil. I await only the signal to ambush them as well as the night elves." "Good good, Grogonopse. Keep out of sight though. We can't afford any mishaps this time. Mark my words, Alan and Nadia have saved their last world. By tomorrow night, our Viraltroopers will dine on this world's energy and it will be ours."

(I know this chapter's a little short since I didn't want to give to much in one single chapter so I'm splitting this section up into three chapters. This saga of the World of Azeroth is still going and as we have heard, it seems as though the Burning Legion is working with the Knights of the Realm too. This part is really significant since I will spending another two chapters on this and Alan will soon open another one of the 'Doors of the Heart as well. Not to mention, that something significant will happen when this occurs as well. Lots to come to stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Burning Legion.)

(Review.)


	10. Chapter 10

**The Burning Legion**

The sky soon became dark and purple clouds seemed to cover the land to no end. Alan and Nadia could sense the fear in the night elves eyes and from their body language. Tyrande told them that for months and months on end, they had to fight off their own bretheren, face untold magic and demonic auras from the Burning Legion and witnessed the destruction of many trees and forests along the center of the island sub continent that led to the Well of Eternity. As Alan and Nadia kept walking alongside the night elves, Nadia then asked Tyrande, "I'm curious. What's so special about the Well of Eternity? It seems like any other old well to me." Tyrande and the others gasped when she said this and Tyrande reassured her group to keep moving as she then said, "The Well of Eternity is a great structure that holds a great portion of our people's enchantments and magic. It is so powerful that our race has been constantly drawn to it. Unfortunately so has the Burning Legion. If they were to get its power and harness it, the world of Azeroth will likely fall as will our homeland of Kalimdor too." Alan then said, "That must be what those Viraltroopers are after." "So that is what you call those purple creatures of darkness.", Tyrande then replied. Yet as they said this, a whole swarm of Viraltroopers arrived on the scene as did Grogonopse with a giant t-rex viraltrooper that was right behind him. Nadia then said in a harsher tone, "Don't you guys ever quit?" Grogonopse then said, "Come now. Is that any way to greet someone? I, Grogonopse, have better manners than that. Don't you see? We're trying to aid our fallen bretheren from their damned state by unlocking the Doors of the Heart ourselves." Alan then summoned out his keyblade as his tree bark beige suit and cape blew in the wind as he said, "You lie. You're trying to control the Doors of the Heart yourselves. Don't try and play dumb Grogonopse, if you all cared about the welfare of your people you wouldn't have created those Doors in the first place."

Grogonopse then lauged as he then replied quickly, "I find that really funny. You see, we just guarded the doors. We didn't really create them in the first place. Our master did." Nadia then asked, "What do you mean your master?" Grogonopse then said, "A long time ago, just during the later years of the Great War of Wars as our people called it, our people just got infected by a great virus known as the Great Plague ( in case you guys aren't catching on yet, I'm basing this war on World War I and the Great Plague is the Spanish Flu Pandemic that killed over forty-million people worldwide. I figured that by doing this, since I am connecting KH to real life events, its sort of like a parallel.) and we were sure that all hope for a cure was lost. Then one day, a general by the name of Colonel Oben created a special cough syrup that made our people impervious to disease that plagued us and we were soon off to war once more. But there was a deep side effect. Some of us actually died from the disease and not just any body. It was people with strong pure hearts that bit the dust and began created a giant rip in the boundaries of our world's atmosphere. So Oben then created five doors you know as the Doors of the Heart and sealed any heart that tried to escape in there, sealing its great power. Yet Oben went mad and the doors started to claim his heart which led to him becoming mad. Soon the doors became to unstable as more and more people died, their hearts started to fill up the doors and they became even more stronger. They soon became so strong that my other fellow knights as well as myself were sent to guard them and their great power." Alan then said, "So this Oben is behind all of this?" Grogonopse then said, "His name has long since changed. You may know him as Obeion!!" Alan and Nadia then yelled, "Obeion!!" Then Grogonopse made a dark portal appear as he said, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I got to get back to the castle. I have muffins cooking in the oven!!" Then he disappeared as the portal shut right behind him. Then the Viraltroopers soon engaged the night elves, yet their strong piercing arrows were no match for the beasts. Alan and Nadia took out their keyblades and slashed a few, but there were new Viraltroopers indigenous to this world as well. They looked like demons themselves and had a tougher skin, so they couldn't be slashed to get at their hearts. Everytime Alan and Nadia slashed one, the other next to it slammed them into the ground with ease. Tyrande then said seeing more and more of her bretheren go down, "Push the attack!! We must get to the rendevous point at once!!" The elves tried as hard they could to push the aggressors back, but sadly, couldn't. Alan and Nadia what's more were exhausted and bruised up from fighting.

Alan then said, "There must be a way to stop these guys." Alan then saw the T-rex run towards the elves as it eat a bunch of them and swallowed their hearts as well. Nadia then said, "Maybe we're attacking the wrong target then?" Alan then said, "You've read my mind. This won't be an easy attack though. We'll have to hit good and hard. Otherwise we'll all be its lunch soon enough." Then Alan and Nadia ran up to Tyrande who was holding off countless amounts of demons Viraltroopers and told her of their plan to distract the T-Rex while they went for the heart in its chest. Pretty soon, Alan and Nadia ran faster and faster towards the giant's legs and slashed at them until the beast trying cruching the ground beneath to get a grip on the keywielders. Yet the giant tail smacked Alan and Nadia before they could get a grip on its back unfortunately and the T-Rex stepped on Alan and Nadia together in one spot. Even as the elves tried to hold off the Viraltroopers, they began to seep through and surrounded the keywielders. Yet before the giant monster could get a giant bite into the youths, the Viraltroopers were shot away with magic. Miles behind in front of them was a purple elf on a large goat along with other elves behind him that looked like druids. Tyrande then said with tears in her eyes, "Malfurion!!" The large mand then yelled, "Charge!!" and soon enough with the aid of the druids, the Viraltroopers were in retreat from a perilous fight and then Alan and Nadia then ran up behind the T-Rex and found the hearts in its back. They zapped its back and soon enough a multiple amount of hearts blanketed the sky and the dark purple clouds began to lose their colour leaving only black clouds in their midst. Malfurion then said gazing upon Tyrande, "Thank Elune, you're alright." Tyrande smiled gently as she looked upon her sentinel watchers recovering from bad injuries. Malfurion then gazed upon Alan and Nadia as they introduced themselves and told him of their purpose, Malfurion then said, "Such a great task you two have. I would never have guessed that such great power came from such a simple creation of steel." Alan then said, "I've been recording any finds that we've discovered and believe me there's plenty to tell." Malfurion then said, "I thank you for aiding my love Tyrande. It is a great honour to meet such kind help from good people. We'll need it in our fight tomorrow against the Legion.

As Alan and Nadia got comfortable later on, Alan saw Malfurion sitting near a campfire as the elves got comfortable in the woods with Nadia, he later sat down the noble man as they engaged in conversation about their lives and their journies. Alan then asked Malfurion, "So how'd you guys know where to find us?" Malfurion then said, "The winds guided us here. We sensed danger and soon enough we found you. I'm also sure this heart of the world you spoke of is in the Well of Eternity as well. It would explain why those creatures you call the Viraltroopers would be here causing all sorts of commotion. Now may I ask you something my child?" Alan then said, "Of course." Malfurion asked, "Have you ever felt true pain?" Alan shook his head at this as Malfurion said, "A sad fate. Anyone who hasn't felt the sting of pain is bound to have it so in the future. It's inevitable I'm afraid." Alan then asked, "What are you talking about?" Malfurion then looked to Tyrande talking to Nadia as he said, "That's why. Before I met Tyrande, I grew up as a brother with Illidan Stormrage. He began to grow attracted to Tyrande Whisperwind for her beauty and her great magic since he, being like the Highbourne also enjoyed the fruits of the Well of Eternity's magic and blessings. Yet it has corrupted him to the point where he has betrayed us and because Tyrande chose me as her lover over Illidan, he has never forgiven me for it. That is the pain I am talking about. You see, any living creature, no matter how big or small, feels pain. Eventually aside from any good deed performed, you will find suffering from others just as my people have witnessed it here in our world. We've lost a great many trying to restore peace to Kalimdor and tomorrow we're going to attack the capital near the Well of Eternity to bring an end to all of this chaos." Alan then said, "And you want Nadia and I to go after the Well of Eternity?" "Yes. I believe if you both aimed your 'keyblades' as you call them towards the center of the well, the Heart of the World may appear and you can unlock it and free this world from darkness." Alan then looked at his keyblade and then looked at Nadia who smiled and waved at him. He waved back and then frowned his eye brows a little bit as he replied to Malfurion, "No one has to suffer Malfurion. Not even you should have to go through pain like that either. If Illidan can't understand, than he is just a traitor to you guys. You even said it yourself. The guy told queen Azshara of your betrayal." Malfurion then replied, "I understand. However, a great warrior must also know that even a betrayal can end up leading to great destiny in the long run. I can't be angry with him completely since he'll always be my brother." Malfurion then stood up as he said, "I thank you for your time Alan. My troops will ring the gong tomorrow before dawn hits. We'll surround the temple and then you and Nadia can attack the Well of Eternity and bring the Burning Legion to its knees." Alan then nodded as he sat by the fire to warm himself up for the events to come.

(Weird stuff. Obeion, formally, Colonel Oben, is behind the Doors of the Heart as well. His story has more to be told as well. Onto the conversation between Alan and Malfurion, there is a lot more stuff that has to do with this since he still has the Doors of Happiness, Fear, Anger, and Sorrow to close and enter as well. I'll give you guys a hint as well as to one of the worlds I'll be using as well for the Door to Sorrow. It's one of Shakespeare's greatest plays. Crazy idea I know, but this particular play of his really fits into this story nicely and I'll use it in a future chapter. A lot more to come so stay tuned. I'm going to make a chapter or two a day as part of Spring Break since I owe you guys a lot. Again stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Well of Eternity.)

(Review.)


	11. Chapter 11

**The Well of Eternity**

Dawn nearly struck. Hours had passed by, and all around Alan and Nadia were armies of druids sentinels and a great deer/man creature by the name of Cenarius also greeted them with an army of their own as well to aid Malfurion and Tyrande. The entire army looked upon the horizon of the giant hill that they were tromping about on and it oversaw a great kingdom of the Night Elves where the well of Eternity was standing. It looked as if it were heavily guarded as well, by many Viraltroopers and hundreds and hundreds of red highbourne nightelves as well as the Queen who was standing right outside of her temple. Malfurion also saw a purple nightelf with a ninja like poise walking towards the well. He was wearing dark clothes around his waist and had a long black blindfold covering his eyes and outlining his long hair. Malfurion then said, "Illidan. He must have warned the queen about our resistance. There's no possible way we could get to the well without being caught." Tyrande then grabbed hold of Malfurion's left shoulder saying, "By Elune's grace, we will find a way through. We'll just have to create a different strategic move." Alan then said walking past a whole cluster of the druids to get to Malfurion, "You know, since Nadia and I are going for the Well of Eternity, maybe we could provide a distraction as well and lead a whole majority of those demons to you." Malfurion then said, "It could work. There's a huge group of them towards the left side of the temple. If you could lead them to us, we could ambush them and push the attack. It would certainly draw away all of the guards." Tyrande Whisperwind then said, "But you realize that you and the girl would be in serious danger if they caught you." Nadia nodded coming up from behind Alan saying, "But in order to help you guys out we need to risk the danger." Tyrande then nodded and said, "We'll let you give the signal if you desire as well." Alan and Nadia nodded and ran down the hill throwing rocks at the unsuspecting demons and highbourne. Tyrande then said, "Elune be with them."

Moments later, Alan and Nadia were running back towards the group having given the signal which was basically a smoke flare using their magic supplies. As Nadia kept on running, she tripped slightly, but Alan cuaght her and as he did, she looked up at him and he asked, "What? Do I got a booger or something?" Nadia giggled and said, "No, of course not. You look good." Alan then began carrying Nadia and as he did, Nadia slightly flushed a little and relaxed on his big strong back. Pretty soon, they reached the ambush point and ran past the druids who soon enclosed the demons and highbourne behind a gigantic barrier. Then Malfurion said as he ran on in to face the scourge of Archimonde and Mannoroth with Tyrande Whisperwind, "Now's your chance Alan. We'll keep the Burning Legion at bay, while you go and seal the Well of Eternity. If Sargeras manages to break through to our world, then all is lost." Alan nodded and he ran as fast as he could to the Well of Eternity. He had one hand free to call his keyblade and slash enemies while he carried Nadia as well. One got blown to his left, one got sliced in half to his right, and soon enough they managed to get to the Well of Eternity, which was covered in green moss and had nightelf inscribed writting on it as well. Malfurion taught Alan some of their native tongue and began to make out what it said. "Who ever shall open the heart of Azeroth, and unlock its heart, shall very well be the Chosen against the darkness. The Chosen is a being with power, not brute strength, love, not passion, and wisdom, not cunning. Should the tide of the darkness be tipped in its favour, and the Chosen fails to stop this monstrosity, all is lost." Alan then thought, 'That can't be a good sign. I'd better unlock the heart quickly.' Yet as Alan took out his keyblade, behind him stood a giant white skinned being in a black and grey suit and bald at the top of his head. Alan stared at his green eyes and said, "You must be the great Obeion aren't you?" Obeion then replied, "Why yes my boy. I am. I must commend you on your power. It's not every day we find a hero trying to save the day. Especially one as regle and strong as yourself. Why look here, you even have a woman in your care." Alan angrily looked at Obeion and lay Nadia on the ground as he took out his keyblade. The being changed shape to become the same dreadlord Alan faced off before against. The mighty vampire then roared as he said with a numerous amount of hearts enter his body and made him grow bigger, "Such foolish children. I command a vast majority of the armies of the Burning Legion and the Viraltroopers. I am Xenorath, of the Natherezhim (not sure if the spelling is right on that last word). And you my boy are all, but doomed against my power."

Alan woke Nadia up and told her to try and unlock the Well of Eternity, but she was caught by Xenorath in his right hand. He then said, "Surrender yourself or the little woman shall die!!" The giant monster held Nadia above his open mouth waiting to swallow her like a cherry. Alan then slashed his stomach saying, "I don't think so. You may be bigger than me, but I can still take you." Xenorath then said, "We'll see boy, we'll see." Alan then ran around the giant in circles, but the giant stomped the ground and made Alan fall to the ground trying to escape the eart shattering cracks. The dreadlord grabbed Alan and smacked him in mid-air and scratched up his body with one claw, as Nadia screamed and then she took out her keyblade and tried to attack the monster before he could get away, but the dreadlord flicked Nadia to the ground and scratched her up as well. Then the dreadlord began to laugh loudly as Malfurion and the others looked upon the scene near the Well of Eternity he said, "Oh no!!" Then Alan being as weak as he was crawled over to Nadia even though two of his ribs had been scraped and Nadia's heart was nearly stabbed. He wiped off any blood that was near his lower lip and said, "Some mess we're in huh?" Nadia then said crying a little, "Are we going to die Alan?" Alan smiled trying to wipe away the girl's tears, "Whatever happens, at least we're together right? I know I've never said this before, but Nadia, you make me feel like a whole new man when I'm with you. If I were to choose life without you and death right here right now...I'd just go for this one right here." Nadia then giggled a little saying, "That's so sweet of you Alan." Xenorath then chuckled as he said, "Now I'll put you both out of your miserable lives!!" As Xenorath lashed out his claw for Alan, his claw bounced right off of him. Alan stood up and noticed the Well of Eternity's energy entering the boy's body. He then said, "Looks like I'm the Chosen!!" Nadia then asked, "What?" as she began to recover by the energy going from Alan to her. Alan said, "I'll explain later. You unlock the Heart while I take care of Xenorath." Nadia nodded and slowly but surely zapped the Well of Eternity and the heart showed its 'true colours' just as Alan teleported left and right from Xenorath's mighty claw attacks. He then jumped on his back and zapped his eyes and then his heart, releasing all the other hearts he absorbed and then together Nadia and Alan sliced Xenorath and he imploded into a series of bats as a giant skull of smoke appeared and disappeared as fast as it came. Then Nadia zapped the heart and the Heart of Azeroth was soon unlocked. Yet the earth around them began to shake and crumble. The Well of Eternity imploded and all around it the land began to break apart and and giant whirlpool vortex appeared in place of it.

Malfurion then appeared in front of Alan and Nadia yelling, "We have to get out of here!! This entire place is going to collapse into the sea." Alan then asked carrying Nadia who sprained her ankle, "Where do we go?" Tyrande then answered arriving behind Malfurion, "To our ships, they take us to the North West where Mount Hyjal is. we'll be safer inland than here." Alan then nodded and soon enough after an hour trek, and most of the elves being lost in battle or dead from the Well of Eternity's implosion, who ever remained were at Malfurion and Tyrande's side as they boarded their purple ships and sailed off farther north. A good week had past and soon enough, Alan and Nadia awoke further inland near a whole thicket of lush enchanted forest and a few miles from their location was a giant tree. Malfurion then said, "That there is Hydrassil. It is one of the most enchanted elements of Kalimdor and allows us to keep our immortal state." Alan then asked as he gazed upon the beauty that was Kalimdor, "So what happened?" "You and Nadia fell into an unconscious state for the past week, during which time we reminisced about our fallen comrades and I was beginning to hate the Highbourne for their treachery.", Malfurion replied. Nadia awoke as well and Alan said, "Some of them survived?" "Yes. Although I don't trust them, they can't really do any more damage without the Well of Eternity and its divine energy. It was blasted beneath the sea, taking about eighty percent of our beloved Kalimdor with it." Alan then said, "This is my fault. I should have tried to stop all of that chaos. If it were for Nadia and myself, the Viraltroopers..." Nadia yawned and asked, "What's happening?" Yet even as Alan stared at her, Malfurion said, "Don't blame yourself boy. The real being at fault fell amongst the sea along with her entire army. Besides the Viraltroopers are gone as well. We druids can rest easy and our race can start anew and enjoy the fruits of our victory as well. It's thanks to you that we have been spared. By Elune, you were prophesized by the Well that the Chosen one would carry a weapon like none ever seen before, that he would come to cleanse the universe, and that 'he' along with a companion would be destined to rescue our people." Alan then smiled as Malfurion grabbed hold of his right shoulder and Alan said, "Thank you Malfurion." Nadia then said to Alan, "Look at that." Alan took out his watch and saw a yellow button glowing brightly. Alan then said, "Looks like its our time to go." Malfurion let Alan's shoulder go and then said as Tyrande closed in behind them, "Take care Alan and know this. Anytime you feel your light begins to dim and fade, always let your heart be your guide." Alan nodded and then Alan and Nadia pressed the yellow button together and vanished from the land of Azeroth.

(And so ends yet another chapter. Alan's role as the Chosen one will be explored a little clearly as well through out this story since from Ansem's reports, one legend says the key's wielder saved the world, while another destroyed it. Thus I will explain from my point of view what the heck could possibly be the case in BBS since our new villain can wield the keyblade as can the guardian. In the next few chapters to come, I'll explain a little more about the doors of the heart as well and another secret yet. Stay tuned for more on this long Spring Break.)

(Next Time: To a Forgotten Land.)

(Review.)


	12. Chapter 12

**To a Forgotten Land**

As Alan and Nadia travelled through to the next world, (or were supposed to) they found themselves looking back at a figment of the past. They were inside a white expanse and saw a giant bubble that showed a giant red alien which they could recognize as Aranse, they also saw Obeion, since Alan recognized the face, and various other alien like creatures discussing new events (basically they're looking at what happened in chapter 3.). Alan then said, "So then I guess Obeion really has some issues with Aranse then?" Nadia then said, "Well that's all fine and dandy, but tell me this. Where the heck are we?" Alan looked around to his left and right and even up and down. They definitely weren't in Azeroth, but this was not the world they were supposed to go to. Alan and Nadia then saw the white area disappear and from it they found themselves on a giant meteor that seemed to hold a huge set of ruins that used to be the Rulius Court. Alan then said, "So this must be the place where Aranse stood his ground against Obeion and lost everything." Nadia then said, "It must tough for him. To lose everything he held dear in one blink of eye. I couldn't imagine it." Alan noticed Nadia staring at the ground more quiet than usual and he then said perking himself up, "Don't worry. We'll make Obeion regret what he's done. He won't get away with what he did to those poor peop...er I mean beings." Nadia then said as she scanned the area, "Looks like we have company." Then Alan looked to where Nadia was pointing, and from a giant set of rubble came a blue knight. The knight said, "I hope I didn't frighten you. I'm simply here on business. The master talks of this place every meeting the Knights of the Realm have with him. He talks about his banishment, his life, and the future of what could have been if they listened to him."

Alan took out his keyblade and said, "We heard from Aranse too about the situation, but guess what. Your master isn't innocent at all. He wanted to exterminate a whole race for no reason." The blue knight then said, "What about our people? They were a bloody race themselves. They wanted to do nothing, but send innocent men to die for useless ideals. Even Glootus' people used our people for slavery and warfare of their own. Why would Obeion want to spare a race like that?" Alan then said, "Even so, that doesn't give you guys the right to kill anyone." The blue knight then said, "Might I ask what the name of the key bearer is so I might recognize it when we meet again." Alan then said, "Gladly. I am Alan and the girl next to me is Nadia. And you?" As the blue knight turned around and summoned a dark portal, he then said walking in and then turned to gaze upon Alan, "I am Pyraine. Until we meet again, Alan the keybearer, I'd hope to fight you, but instead I leave you with a parting gift." As the portal closed a giant gorilla viraltrooper appeared from the rubble and Alan and Nadia drew out their keyblades. The Gorilla was twenty feet high, dark as charcoal, and its eyes were as red as a deep deep sunset. Nadia then said, "I guess they must have a lot of animals they use for their viraltroopers." Alan then said, "It makes sense really. Animals usually are the ones to sense danger quicker than we can, heck they die from disease before we usually get one transmitted from them, these guys do their homework." Alan and nadia then rushed right in to fight off the beast, but it smacked the ground with its giant hands and even the keyblades were no match for the monster's tough skin no matter how much they whacked and sliced it. Nadia then said getting tired, "It's no use. He's too strong." Alan then said, "He's gotta have a weakness somewhere. It must something we've missed. Nadia looked up and saw on the tiniest portion of the gorilla's left ear was a giant heart. Nadia then pointed to it showing Alan as she asked, "Does that answer your question?" Alan nodded and said, "Ah...that's pretty clever too. No wonder I didn't notice it." Nadia then rolled her eyes sarcastically and then drew the gorilla's attention to her by smacking its nose. Then Alan climbed on top of the beast and hung on for dear life as it chased Nadia across the meteor and then he began climbing some more. Yet the gorilla knew he was there and began scratching its back and reaching behind it to grab Alan. Alan kept avoiding for dear life, Yet being able to climb to the top and finally he zapped the lug's ear and soon enough a heart appeared out of it and as Alan unlocked it, more and more hearts came out and travelled across the universe. Alan then fell off the gorilla as it dissolved into nothing. Luckily, Alan used his cape as a parachute and landed softly onto the cold rocky ground.

Alan then looked amongst the rubble and noticed something. It looked like a red heart amongst the rubble as he asked Nadia, "Take a look at that, what do you think it is?" Nadia stared at the pile of rubble and noticed a red thing big to pop out of the dump and she answered, "It looks like a heart to me. But there's only one way to prove if my prediction's right." Both of the young adults then ran down towards the rubble and noticed a giant heart rise from the rubble until it was no more than five feet from the ground. They then zapped it with their keyblades and the heart of the world of the Rulius Court (ruins basically) was unlocked. Alan then collapsed on the ground as he said, "What an adventure. First we help out a bunch of our buddies back on earth and first get a real taste of the keyblade and its power. We learn about Obeion and the Knights of the Realm as we visit Destiny Island, Venice while fighting a scorpion, we fought a whole empire back on Azeroth and now this." Nadia sat down next to Alan as she asked, "Do you think we're really making a difference though? We save one world and when we get the ball rolling, yet another world is on the verge of darkness. I'd hate to be a stick in the mud, but it seems like a waste of energy sometimes. What do you think Alan?" Alan sighed as he stared up at the stars and Nadia then asked again, "Alan?" "Take a look at that Nadia. Isn't it beautiful?", the boy said. "What's beautiful?" the girl asked. He then pointed Nadia in his direction and saw a tiny blue planet in the distance. It didn't take a rocket scientist to learn that it was Earth of course and Nadia then said, "Wow. Our world seems so...small. I mean we've been to quite a few worlds already and it seems as though we're not so unique. Like we're so insignificant." Alan then said, "My dad and I always looked up at the stars everynight when I was a kid. We always talked about our day, what we would do in the future, heck even what I would do when I got married." Nadia then asked, "Do you miss your dad?" "Yeah. of course its been ten years now since he died. Cancer took him so quickly, the doctors said there wasn't anything they could do." Nadia then sighed saying, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..." Alan raised his hand and replied after a brief moment of silence, "It's okay. Now you know why I have so much faith. I mean I loved my father. He was a good man. Strict I might add, but good. I just think if he were in the same situation as me, he'd do the same to help others. I like to think we're a real significant part of this universe Nadia. We're taking on a virus and a group of guys obsessed with power and the Doors of the Heart. We can't let innocent lives die. It wouldn't be right. Not to mention, I could never look my father's pictures in the eye and say I did good stuff for him." Nadia smiled as she held Alan's right hand with both of her hands and said, "Let's go then. The worlds won't save themselves ya know." Alan smiled back as he said, "Nope. They can't." Then Alan pressed the yellow button and left behind all that was left of the Rulius Court.

(Awwww. That's so sweet. Alan and Nadia had a tender moment. I know a little obvious right, but it seems so great. Anyways the stuff Pyraine talked about really summarizes Obeion's purpose in this story. His heart was poisoned with revenge on the brain and he despises Aranse. In fact, in a future chapter he'll actually confront Aranse and things will be extremely awkward between them and Alan and Nadia. A lot more is in store for these guys so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Entering the Door of Anger.)

(Review.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Entering the Door of Anger**

As Alan and Nadia had soon came back from a long and perilous trip amongst the worlds, they noticed that something was out of place in the dark realm where Aranse stood guarding the Doors of the Heart as well were glowing as well. Alan then asked the red orb floating in space, "Aranse, what's going on here?" "Trouble my boy. I have reason to believe that your world is under attack once more by those infernal Viraltroopers.", Aranse said. Alan then asked, "How do you know that?" Aranse then said, "When I converted my body into matter i gained super abilities my people had never come across before. I can predict events just before they happen, I can tell who has darkness in their hearts and who doesn't, and I can also stop the flow of time and space if I wanted to, but only will do so if the event calls for it." Nadia then said, "Sound reasoning. I take it then they've doubled up on infantry and all that schtick." Aranse stated, "Even now, the Viraltroopers are doubling in number and are beginning to spread out onto your world. If they get every last person's heart on your world, it will shrivel to dust." Alan then asked, "How come? Doesn't our world have a heart?" Aranse then said, "No unfortunately. When your world was created, people were created to have the ability to choose between good and evil. When other worlds were created though, we weren't so fortunate. My people as well as countless other races weren't created like you humans to have both a numerous amount of good and bad qualities with them, which is what you would call sin. Instead, we were created to have some bad and good traits, but in the end our position as a being was chosen by that of a special force. That is where the Heart of the World comes in. It depicts which being is good or evil. At the same time the Heart of the World protects every world from darkness so long as it stays standing. The only protecting your world is a large number of human beings. Which is why if your peoples' hearts were to fall all together, your world would be destroyed as well because it would have nothing to protect itself. It's almost like having a human body with no white blood cells to protect your heart and blood."

Alan then said, "I'd like to find Oben or Obeion or whatever his name is and teach him a lesson. This guy has gone too far." Aranse then stated, "You know of him?" Alan nodded and said, "Back on Azeroth, Grogonopse said something about Obeion formally living on you planet during the Great War and when he developed a medicine for the Great Plague, more people died and he went mad himself when the Doors of the Heart were created. He used to be like you. I also fought a guy that looked like him, but turned out to be a dreadlord by the name of Xenaroth. Not to mention one of the knights, Pyraine briefly talked about him as well back at the Rulius Court or what's left of it anyway." Aranse then said, "Obeion was never trusted by my people. He was thought of as being a ruthless tyrant and nothing else. I guess it would make sense that he's got his name wrapped up in these events. He wanted to annihilate a whole race of people. Even when the council vetoed against it and he was banished we were attacked and I along with Obeion were the sole survivors of his onslaught. It makes sense to me now that he's behind all of this." Alan then asked, "Why's that?" Aranse then said, "For revenge my boy. Obeion was banished ever since the war for his theories of chaos and his extreme insanity and he vowed that one day we would all pay. Now he has the means to finish off all of my people and the whole universe along with it." Then as they said this, an earth shattering movement occured near the Doors of the Heart. Alan then asked as he and Nadia stared at the glowing doors, "What's happening?" "It's another of the Doors of the Heart my boy. Every time you save yet another world, they begin to glow. You've already entered and unlocked one door, now you must choose the next door that you shall enter through. There are the Doors to Happiness..." Alan and Nadia noticed a door glow an orange aura similar to the Door to Love glowing pink. "...the Door to Sorrow..." They noticed a blue door next to the Door to Happiness. "...the Door to Anger..." They noticed a red door next to the Door to Sorrow. "...and the Door to Fear." The last door that they noticed was black in colour and beside it was an empty space where the Door to Love used to exist. Alan then said, "I think we should go through the Door to Fear. It's always the smart thing to get rid of your fears first before anything else. Besides I think we're all due for some action." Nadia then said, "How about the Door to Sorrow? There's usually a lot of things that involve depression amongst a lot of people."

Aranse then stated, "I'd best advise choosing a door as soon as possible children. The Knights of the Realm may be recooperating, but they won't take defeat lightly. They'll do whatever it takes to outwit and destroy their foes in battle." Alan then said, "Well I guess that's it then. Door to Anger then?" Nadia nodded as she said, "Off to the Door to Anger." As Alan and Nadia headed inside the Door to Anger, Aranse then said as they went through, "The Door to Anger is very notorious for its deceptive nature. Any creature you may come into contact with may want to confront you and may try to lead you away from the light. But don't be fooled Alan, Nadia. These creatures are the Viraltroopers and have now taken on the form of regular human beings now as well." Nadia then said sarcastically, "As if we didn't worry about them enough already. Now they could take on the form of anyone we know from Earth." Alan then asked, "Is there a way for us to tell who's a Viraltrooper and who's a normal person Aranse?" Aranse then stated, "Your heart often knows the answer to that question my boy. Your heart knows how people on your world react to events and experiences in everyday life. I wish I could give you more information, but unfortunately that's all I can spare at the moment." Alan then said, "Not a problem. Let's go Nadia, we got a world to save!!" Nadia nodded and soon enough both Alan in his tree bark beige suit and cape and Nadia in her rose dress left for Earth to save it a second time from the forces of Darkness.

(Looks like trouble's brewing for Earth. Will Alan and Nadia be able to unlock the Doors of the Heart and save Earth before the Knights of the Realm get their hands on them? Stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Back to Earth.)

(Review.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Back to Earth**

As Alan and Nadia soon arrived back on their home planet of Earth, they saw a sight to behold. Their world was overrun by the Viraltroopers by the time they arrived. Alan then said falling to his knees, even as he looked around at each giant, skyscraper like building of Edmonton, the CN tower, and other parts of the wide spread streets, "No...it can't be." Nadia then said holding Alan's right shoulder, "Are we just going to let them get away with this?" Alan then stood up frowning, "I wouldn't bet my life on that." Alan then drew his keyblade as did Nadia and soon left to destroy some Viraltroopers. This time though, with each one they had slain, four more of them appeared. Even after a half an hour of fighting, Alan and Nadia collapsed. Nadia then said panting as they closed in on them, "I don't think we're cut out for this kind of stuff." "Wait just a minute. My journal.", Alan said confidently. "Alan I don't think now's a good time for a journal entry.", Nadia exclaimed. Alan then said as he slayed another Viraltrooper, "No not that. Mark Benjamin Jr. said something about the Viraltrooper's movements. There was something about the way they attacked that could make them multiply. They attack in an even number so if we move at an odd pace..." "We could save this world and drive them the heck back to where they came from!!" Alan and Nadia then put this work into motion as they sliced each Viraltrooper and more hearts were released amongst the shattered world of Earth. Yet even as they did this, they heard a gigantic roar. Miles away, they saw a giant snake slither its way down to the center of the city where they were fighting from. It was over two hundred feet high, black in colour, and its eyes were red as a symbol for blood and anger.

Alan then asked, "Why do I get the feeling we're going to have a huge fight on our hands?" Nadia then said, "I think its because he's a carnivore, we're small and he probably thinks we're oh what's the word...his dinner!!" They tried zapping the snake near its center since that's where the heart was, but nothing happened. Alan then said sarcastically, "That was a breeze. Looks like they got smarter for change. I knew these attacks were too easy, even for bad guys, they usually come up with some fancy toy at some point even that's even stronger than our weapons." The snake then grabbed the both of them and what's more they couldn't move to use their keyblades either. "I hope you like our newest creation.", said Pyraine as he appeared once more to Alan and Nadia. "It took quite a lot of Viraltroopers to make it a realty. You two are quite the popular fighters nowadays." Alan then asked, "Why so snide? You got us fair and square." Pyraine then said, "Not so fast Alan. I am but a man of duty first. We, the Knights of the Realm, have waited for this day to come for a long time. Now you shall bow before us." Before Alan and Nadia knew it, Pyraine grabbed both of them at once and threw them in the air. He took out his long rapier sword and teleported in a milisecond. He then sliced Alan left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right and then did the same in kind for Nadia with great Velocity. As the two young adults crashed to the ground, Pyraine then landed swiftly having felt like he accomplished his goal. Alan then noticed being all scratched up, he got out his keyblade and ran forward to face his almighty foe once more, but the giant serpent grabbed both of them once more began squeezing the life out of them. 

Nadia then said, "This doesn't look good." Alan looked at the poor girl who had a few scratches on her, but looked decent as he said, "We'll get out of this somehow." Pyraine then slashed Alan and Nadia to the point where their suits reverted back to their old clothes. Pyraine then grabbed Alan by his neck and punched him four times before Nadia screamed and said, "You let him go you monster!!" Pyraine then said sinisterly, "Look at that boy!! It seems you have a fan, no? I wonder how she'll weep after this..." Alan then got thrown into the air and with one swoop of his sword got his heart slain through as Nadia yelled at the top of her lungs,"No!!" Pyraine landed yet again softly on the ground, and then Nadia ran forward to slice him in half, but Pyraine just repelled the attack back and Nadia got blown to where Alan landed. Pyraine then said looking up at the purple clouded sky, "Such a pathetic display. How can one rely on such concepts as true love, adventure, hope? It makes no sense. What's more..." Pyraine turned to Alan and Nadia who were extremely weak and on their very last breaths of life, "...I find it rather amusing that you continue to fight such as much. All worlds have darkness, there's no question. Every world begins with it, and your world as well as many others will disappear in Darkness like now. Your Light is weak. Our master will triumph and your true love shall end in defeat boy!!" Yet something golden actually struck the giant snake and caused it to fall to the ground and dissolve.

Pyraine noticed a golden arrow right near the remains of his precious creation and noticed Alan being the culprit said, "I see you still show no sign of giving up, even now you're weak, useless, and so naive. Who would dare depend on such weak people to give them strength?" Alan then tried, weak as he was and bleeding from his mouth, "The people of Earth would. We stand together for what's right, something you Knights of the Realm will never understand!!" Pyraine then said smugly, "Fine gestures. I see. Well don't say I didn't warn you." Pyraine ran forward to scratch up Alan once more, but his rapier sword couldn't even penetrate his body. Alan began to glow a golden colour. Soon enough he noticed he too had armour as well protecting his body. His chest was covered by the same armour a gladiator had, but of course since his cape and suit was tree bark beige, it too was beige with a hint of brown shoulder pads and shoulder blade covering as well to add to his new get up. Alan then said carrying Nadia close to left side, "Light isn't judged by the way a man attacks. It isn't how smart a guy is..." Alan then slashed Pyraine once at his rapier which he clashed with easily. "...not how big he is..." Alan slashed at it again and Pyrained felt the aftershock getting more powerful. 'This is impossible!! How is this boy getting all of this power? I should have killed him two moments ago.', Pyraine thought to himself. "...nor is it the amount of power one has. It's their willingness to fight for what's right. Their passion for justice. You forget my good man that 'true love conquers all'." Alan then sliced Pyraine with one huge after shock and the rapier was destroyed. All around him and Alan and Nadia was a cyclone of light. Pyraine then said slightly weak, but not severely injured, "A most impressive attack Alan. Yet your light could use some more power." He then got zapped by Nadia's keyblade as she said frowning at him, "You'd better pick your fights more carefully Pyraine." Pyraine then said holding his heart seeing that she was a mere inch from releasing his heart from his body. Pyraine then said angrily, "Very well then. I see I underestimated you both. Be warned though. The next time we attack, I won't let that little mistake slide through my fingers again!!" Then he disappeared into a dark fog and when that fog cleared, the hearts of many people travelled to and fro covering the entire planet. Soon enough the dark clouds disappeared and the world was saved. Amazingly enough as they did save the world, they instantly recovered too. Alan then said, "I know this a little out of place, but I got to record this. We just got bombarded and we recovered thanks to the power of the keyblades. I instantly shot an arrow at that snake and I didn't even use a bow!!" As he did write all the info. in, Nadia then thought, 'If he just spent as much time focusing as he did writing in that journal, we could save this universe in no time at all."

Pretty soon more and more people were popping out having received their hearts back from all of the commotion and soon Alan saw on his watch the yellow button beginning to glow. Alan then looked at Nadia and then said, "At least another job was well done. That and we recovered from certain death." Nadia then pressed the button and said, "Let's go. Aranse may have something important to tell us." Alan then smugly said, "As always." As he did say that last speech, they disappeared as quickly as they came leaving a whole crowd of Edmontonians in confusion and utter disarray.

(Yet another struggle for Alan and Nadia at this point. That new armour Alan got is pretty significant as well since like in the Legend of the White Knight, he gained a new power as well. What that power is shall be revealed as well in the future. Again stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Unlocking the Door to Anger.)

(Review.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Unlocking the Door to Anger**

Alan and Nadia soon arrived back in the dark abyss where Aranse was waiting for them. Alan then asked, "So I take the door to Anger has been acting up?" "Oh yes my boy. It's been glowing its red aura the entire time since you two left for Earth. Now the only thing left to do is unlock the Door to Anger itself and hopefully the Viraltroopers' strength will begin to dwindle a little more." Nadia then asked, "What do you think's going to happen when we do unlock all five doors?" Aranse took a few moments to think and then he replied, "I'm not sure Nadia. All the data I gathered only suggested what the doors' purpose was and about the Knights of the Realm. What becomes of the doors when they are unlocked is still a mystery to a being such as myself. The only thing I can say is that each of those doors make up an emotional component of the heart itself and it's not going to disappear like magic. It has to go somewhere." Alan and Nadia both nodded and then quickly made their way inside the Door to Anger.

Yet again, the place inside was small like that of the Door to Love, but instead there was a giant one hundred foot farm like pen that contained a huge black bull. The menacing creature had four horns on its head, with two pointing straight and the other two out to its sideview. Alan noticed below its dark blue eyes just on its nose was a heart shape. Alan then pointed to the nose and said, "There it is. Maybe if we're lucky we can catch an early break and zap him without getting inside the pen." They took out their keyblades as they soon transformed back into their suits, Alan being in his tree bark beige suit with cape and Nadia in her rose dress, and then both at once zapped the bull. Yet it didn't work. Nadia looked at Alan with a frown that said 'You were saying.' even when she didn't have to say it herself and Alan replied, "Then again, sometimes a little muscle effort can't hurt right?" Then Alan and Nadia crazy as it was jumped inside the pen staring face to face with over four hundred lean pounds of anger and massive bone and muscle. The bull then charged and Nadia and Alan jumped over the monster as it crunched the wooden fencing keeping it in. Alan then said, "We really can't keep this up forever." Nadia then asked, "Well, can't you transform like you did before on Earth? You took out that snake pretty good." Alan shook his head as they both jumped again out of harm's way saying, "I wish I could. The sad thing is I don't even know what sparked that kind of power." Nadia then asked, "Then what was the whole speech about Light and true love about then?" Alan then said, "That's it!! I'm thinking about it now..." Then Alan transformed with the extra armour he had from before just as the bull rammed into him, but it got blown back fifteen feet. Alan then said, "Such power...how did I get this?" Nadia then said, "Let's figure this mystery out later. Right now we have a bull to tame." Just as the monster charged, Alan then ran in to finish the beast, but instead got knocked into submission by the extra two horns at its sideview. Nadia then said, "Watch out for the horns!! Maybe try sliding underneath the bull and then jump on its back!!" Alan then said trying to get up, "It's worth a shot, besides what do I got to lose aside from a clean pair of clothes." Then Alan raced underneath the bull and knocked itself into the same wooden fencing again, but narrowly missing Nadia's chest by a couple of inches.

Alan then jumped on the beast's back and as Nadia climbed out, Alan rode the bull just like a cowboy did to reel it in and calm it right down. The bull kept trying to buck the boy four times and flicked its behind up five to ten times as Alan then yelled, "Yeehawww!! This is awesome!!" Nadia then shouted to the top of her lungs, "Zap its nose!! This is no time for games." Alan then got back to his mission and then holding the keyblade at its handle with both of his hands, he brought it down on the bull's nose and a giant heart appeared from it just as the bull dissolved away. Then together, Alan and Nadia pointed their keyblades to the massive heart in the sky and zapped it. It was unlocked and as it disappeared the pen began to shake as Nadia yelled, "Let's get out of here!!" The youthful adults then ran for their lives and jumped through the door just as it sharply closed behind them. One second later almost spelled their demise. The Door to Anger then closed. In place of the Door to Anger, the same round parts of the 'heart' they saw before with the Door to Love getting unlocked seemed to get larger to include about an extra sixth of the heart thus making it seem like it was growing bigger. Then it disappeared once more fading in and out as it did. Nadia then said, "Well that was something else." Alan then asked, "What do you think it means?" Aranse, having noticed this for the first time then said, "It all makes sense now. The doors having being unlocked have no where else to store all the emotions they carry. Since each door is of a particular component of the heart, each door you unlock is sending the emotions outside and they are slowly forming into one giant heart." Alan and Nadia's jaws dropped as Alan asked, "Woah woah woah, back up. Are you saying that we're just creating an even bigger heart? What if it does the same thing as the Doors to the Heart are doing now? What if we're just making an even bigger mess of things?" Nadia then replied, "I have to agree with Alan on this one. We could just be making things worse." Aranse then said, "Silence!!" Aranse then cleared his throat and said, "I apologize, but you weren't giving me a chance to speak. Now then, I highly doubt you two are making things worse."

"That heart I saw just now with you two does not have a trace of the Viraltroopers virus inside it at all. That's because it's not of Obeion's creations. It's your creation. Thus because both of you are pure at heart and are wielding the keyblades, you have the power to save us all. This new heart I believe has enough power to seal out any of the emotions from the Doors to the Heart from ever escaping again. If you two can keep your light burning strong, the heart will survive and the virus will disappear!!" Nadia then said, "Survive? You mean its still vulnerable?" Aranse replied, "Yes. Although it looks like its becoming complete, it still is vulnerable to attack. The Knights of the Realm must never find out about the Doors to the Heart and their location." Alan then said, "They don't know where they are?" "They still think their back on my world from where they were banished along with Obeion. They have no idea that I moved them here to this dark abyss where they now reside in smaller numbers." Then Alan saw that his watch was glowing again and said, "I guess we ought to get going." Aranse then said, "Take heart my young warriors. Be strong, be brave." Alan then nodded as he said to Nadia, "Let's go!!" Nadia then pressed the yellow button and moments afterward Aranse then said, "Soon the time will come. When I will have my body back, that monster will pay for his treachery."

(Looks like Aranse has some alterior motives. That will be expanded on as I progress through this story. As we have read, this new heart is obviously growing bigger with each door unlocked. The significance will be revealed like many other things like the Knights of the Realms' new plans to attack Alan and Nadia, etc. More to come this week, so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Africa.)

(Review.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Africa**

As Alan and Nadia travelled into the next world, they found themselves in a place like no other. There was nothing, but vast jungles about and tall grasses all around them. Alan soon found on his watch that they were on the continent of Africa. Yet even as they planned their next moves, they felt like they were being watched. One swift move to the left came a noise and Nadia then asked after a few more twig branches being snapped, "Can we just go? This place gives me the creeps." Alan nodded and then as they began to leave, they saw a giant terror bird appear and nearly rip the living shreds out of them. Alan and Nadia then summoned their keyblades and did battle with the monster. Yet even as Alan slashed at its beak and Nadia tried distracting it, three more of them appeared. Alan then said whacking each of the birds on the heads to weaken them, "We ought to retreat to safety. These things are too riled up." Yet even as Alan had said this, a man with curled hair in a loin cloth of the sort appeared and drove his spear through one of the terror birds heads as Alan aided him and sliced another of the terror bird's heads clean off. Then as the other birds ran away, Alan and the primitive cave man looked at each other. This caveman in particular, looked like he could be about twenty five at most because he didn't have a beard and his facial features weren't really rough at all. In a word, he was like Tarzan, but from a forgotten time in history. Yet automatically thanks to the watch, the language barrier was somehow removed and the caveman could speak to them in English, even though in realty, Alan and Nadia began speaking in caveman language. They then began explaining to each other who they were and what they were doing. "So you're D'Leh. Weird name for a man, but we'd still be willing to help you out. We'll get Evolet. Plus maybe you can help us out if you see anything out of the ordinary." D'Leh then replied, "I wish I could help, but I have not seen these creatures you call 'Viraltroopers'. No one on my travels has seen them either." Alan, Nadia and D'Leh then made their trek out of the jungles and into a grave large smoking baked desert just beyond the lush paradise.

As they treked through harsh terrain, they landed in a thick fog late in the night. Alan, Nadia and D'Leh fell through a hole in the ground and fell unconscious. As they awoke, they saw a Sabretooth stuck under a huge pile of fallen wood beams and the hole was slowly filling up fast. Nadia screamed and said, "Alan, we better get going. I don't think we're safe with that cat. How about you D'Leh?" D'Leh reached his spear up high to end the big cat's life. He hesitated as Nadia asked, " D'Leh?" D'Leh put down his spear as he said, "You'd better not kill me when I save you!!" Then he told Alan to help him move the beams. Alan at first thought of the worst, but helped out anyway because it was for D'Leh. The cat broke though and was over eight feet in height (if he stood on his hind legs that is!!) The sabretooth cat surrounded Alan, Nadia and D'Leh at the cavern walls. The giant predator roared as it sniffed its rescuers. Then it jumped above them and climbed out of the trap it was in. Then our three travellers climbed out as well and began to leave for the nearest village. As Alan and Nadia examined D'Leh's weapon, Nadia then asked, "Say D'Leh. I know it might be rude of me, but may I ask what kind of spear that is. It looks pretty and powerful." "It is the White Spear of the North. It was supposed to be won by the man of our tribe that brought down the lead male mammoth. With this spear I would be able to marry any girl I pleased hence why I am after Evolet. The 'four legged demons' took her shortly after the hunt. But what really pains me is that I didn't win against the mammoth. My own spear was caught in a cleft of a rock and I ducked as the beast rushed right towards me not aware of the accidental trap. Everyone thought I was their hero. That's a laugh though." Alan held D'Leh's shoulder as he said, "I know your pain my friend. Sometimes life hurts. Now we'd better go find Evolet." As he nodded they soon arrived in a small broken down dirt village. People black in skin colour and covered in either bones or leathered cloths from the prey they killed appeared confronting the three warriors. A purple sabretooth cat appeared with a heart on its back and Alan said, "Oh no!!" D'Leh asked what was happening and Nadia told him of the Viraltroopers and their ability to take any shape they pleased, but a heart on their backs remained a constant reminder of who they were. "Then we must fight this beast!! It's our only chance." Yet even as Alan and Nadia combined their keyblade efforts with D'Leh's spear capabilities as well, the sabretooth Viraltrooper wouldn't fall. It stood over them ready to kill, but at the last moment, the same sabretooth that they saved back in the pittrap saved them in the end and with its power supreme killed the mighty beast as the heart disappeared into another land.

The Sabretooth confronted the three warriors and slowly recognised who they were and sought to protect them from the Naku tribe. As it ran off into the desert, Alan, Nadia and D'Leh unaware of what had happened had been proclaimed as heroes. Hours had passed that night, as D'Leh and Alan as well as Nadia had been called in by Nakudu, leader of the Naku. They slowly began to speak of a prophecy of the one who spoke to the Spear tooth would become a hero to all. (In fact by the previews saying: the First Hero ever.) Nakudu then asked Alan, "You who wields such an impressive weapon of the land, what is your purpose here in these lands?" Alan then told Nakudu of the Knights of the Realm and their purpose in the worlds. He then replied saying, "I saw a silver knight head towards the North along with the four legged demons. He said that he would plunge this world into darkness. My people have fretted every day and night over this horror, but we are powerless to stop him." The next day, Alan, Nadia, D'Leh and Nakudu as well as the Naku tribe made their leave towards the "Mountain of the gods" where Evolet along with many other people from D'Leh's tribe were being taken. Along the way treking through more and more desert, they gathered more and more people who were willing to fight as well. Soon enough though, they had made it. They came upon a giant pyramid and along with it a whole civilization to inhabit it. Inside as they overlooked it from high sand dunes were mammoths being used as tools, as well as many of the people inside being whipped to do work. D'Leh then yelled, "Those cowards. They'll regret ever coming to our villages." Alan and Nadia then zapped light into the sky and into the weapons of each of the warriors, including D'Leh's white spear. Then a charge began. They stormed inside the pyramid and stealthily released the mammoths from their binds and freed many people from their ropes and cuffs. Then near the lowest parts of the pyramid, particularily the entrace to the "Mountain of the gods", D'Leh gazed upon the man who took his beloved. He wore a black bandana on his head, his clothing was dark as hell, his skin was dark and pretty much everything about him was as dark as it were. Evolet was tied up to ropes on each of her arms and was overlooked by a silver knight just above her. Evolet was a beauty all on her own. Her hair was luscious, her eyes sparkled in the sun's light, her face was gentle like a lamb's fur, and her body was slender and thin like a dog's. This was Evolet. Above the silver knight and Evolet was a man in golden robes like that of a priest, but was acknowledged as a god to the people of the civilization. D'Leh was told that he should turn back, but could take his woman with her. D'Leh and the others, having surrounded the enemy and cornered them in their beloved empire had said to Nakudu, "Tell him I accept his offer." There was no response from him. "Tell him.", D'Leh insisted. Again no response. D'Leh then yelled, "Tell him!!" Yet as this was translated towards him, D'Leh said, "But I will take all my people with me!! Each and every one of them. Tell him!!" D'Leh kept walking closer to the pyramid, with each and everyone of the followers insisting him to stay back as well as threating to kill off Evolet. The god's followers were short, stubby men, but were loyal despite their weak stature. They agreed to give him the Naku's freedom as well as the other men that had been captured from his village. D'Leh then asked what would happen to the others.

D'Leh was told that they would do the god's work forever. D'Leh then threw his spear after mumbling something to himself at the god and it killed him as he fell down his own stairs. D'Leh then yelled looking at the people everywhere, "He is not a god!!" The people yelled and charged at his followers and the silver knight who killed off the captor of Evolet, but held her in his arms captive himself. Alan and Nadia took out their keyblades with Alan saying, "Let her go. She's not worth your time knight." The silver knight then replied, "Well you think you're so great then. Take on another me before you go and try to make some assumptions about us and our purpose." He summoned another copy of himself and Alan squared off against the copy, while D'Leh faced off against the original as Nadia took Evolet to safety. Alan slashed the copy with the keyblade matching move for move what the copy did. Left, right, left right, and then suddenly, Alan tripped on his own 'two left feet' and the keyblade was knocked out of his hands. The knight's sword pointed to him as he called out for his keyblade and as he did, the copy unable to comprehend what happend collapsed as Alan slashed at him and ran after the silver knight as D'Leh protected his body with the White Spear. Alan slashed at the silver knight and kicked him away as he teleported above him. Alan then pointed his keyblade at him and asked, "Just who are you?" "My name is of no importance rather than what is happening right now though.", the silver knight replied. Alan then asked, "Just what do you mean by that?" "Why even as we speak Destiny Island is being consumed by the darkness in the same way your beloved Earth was too. How I wish you could have been there to see their frightened faces. They never stood a chance. Yet you all fight on thinking that you could hinder us or stop us no less. Face it boy. There is no right or wrong. There is only you and now. You act like you fight for justice, but in the end, nothing is resolved. Only more violence will become conceded as time passes. That weapon I'm sure of will see to it." He then disappeared as Alan collapsed and punched the ground. Nadia saw the Heart of the world in the sky and zapped it thus unlocking it. Yet even as she helped Alan up, the news he told her wasn't good at all. D'Leh then said, "I can help. Let me come with you. Those knights took my beloved Evolet and I could get them back." "It wouldn't do any good D'Leh. Besides your place is here amongst these people. You must for their sake be the hero." D'Leh nodded as Alan pressed the yellow button on his watch and they soon disappeared from the world after saying their goodbyes.

(So Destiny Island is under attack now. Also what the silver knight said is pretty much true. The keyblade has great power, but in the end it has caused some great damage as we have heard from BBS and seen in KH1 to those who have played that and Final Mix.There is alot of stuff going to happen about the Doors of the Heart and Destiny Island in a bit so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Of Mind and Soul.)

(Review.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Of Mind and Soul**

As Alan and Nadia arrived yet again from travelling the worlds, Aranse seemed to be in a major dilemna at the moment as he kept grunting. Alan then asked abruptly, "Is there a problem Aranse?" The giant orb then said, "It's the Viraltroopers, even with your valiant efforts, they just claimed yet another world. I can't say which though." Nadia then looked hopelessly at the ground saying, "That's terrible. We can't just let them get away with that." Then Alan said, "We won't then. If we hurry, maybe we can catch up with them." Aranse then yelled, "Wait!! Let's not act rash about this boy. A true warrior thinks before he acts. I can't risk getting both of you hurt until I know for sure which world it is. In the mean time though, the Doors of the Heart have been glowing more peculiarly once more." Alan and Nadia looked upon the Door to Happiness glowing yellow, the Door to Sadness glowing blue, and the Door to Fear glowing black. He then said, "It's all up to you now boy. Make your decision. Which door shall it be?" Alan looked left and right saying, "For once Aranse, I don't think I can decide. I know after what Nadia and I have been through in Destiny Island, it's not worth it to feel any Sadness or Happiness, but we don't any Fear creeping up on us either." Nadia put her hand on his right shoulder saying, "Oh Alan!" Aranse then replied, "A warrior must do what's in his or her heart my boy. Now answer me this: What is your heart telling you?"

Alan put his left hand to his heart and then said, "It needs cheering up. Especially after we lost poor Marcus and Annabelle. We owe it to them to keep going with no frowns." Aranse then added, "You both look like you need cheering up so go to it my boy. Enter the Door to Happiness." As both Alan and Nadia entered, the Doors of the Heart were acting up even more. Aranse then said, "It must be the commotion coming from the worlds. I'd rather not say which one it's coming from." Alan then replied, "You don't have to old friend. I know." Alan took out his keyblade and struck it at the ground and as he held the handle, he gently laid his head down on his hands and on top of the keyblade as a sign of both respect and remorse. Nadia then replied saying, "Alan, this isn't like you at all. What's up?" Alan then said, "Maybe all we did was for nothing you know. We tried and gave it our best shot. Yet I felt as though we lost." Nadia then raised her voice saying, "I can't believe this. You're going to let what that silver knight said get to you. He's wrong and you know that. What we're doing isn't a total waste..." Alan then said raising his head, "At what cost? We were out saving some other world that barely even had Viraltroopers and meanwhile the world that was in the most amount of trouble just falls. How am I supposed to feel about that?" Nadia then replied, "It doesn't help beating yourself up, I know that much for sure. So what if they're in darkness? We saved Earth just fine when it fell. We didn't realize it fell until just after we got back from the ruins of the Rulius Court. So I ask you now not just as your partner, but as your friend, will you help me fight them off? For Annabelle and Marcus."

Alan then rose up and said, "For Annabelle and Marcus!!" Aranse then replied saying, "Quite Excellent. I shall see you both later when you all return from Destiny Island." The youths nodded and Alan pressed the yellow button and soon they disappeared. Meanwhile, the silver knight had his arms crossed near the front lobby of Castle Darkhand as he leaned against the dark, black ooze coloured castle walls. In Castle Darkhand, it was so dark, there were shadows in every single spot of the castle itself so barely any light shone through since their was barely any sunlight from the clouds outside. Thus covering the silver knight in darkness, Grogonopse then appeared from the shadows with a new engine he just built. It looked like any old car engine, but it was for a very special machine he was making. He then asked the silver knight, "Feeling okay?" the silver knight replied, "Not that it matters to you, but I have just claimed Destiny Island for our master, which is more than I can say for you. You lost both Azeroth and the world of Africa to those children. I am bushed from all that fighting I had to do by myself. It isn't easy fighting a whole army of ten thousand." Grogonopse then said, "What makes you think that those keywielding kids won't just free them up like they did to the others. Even when Pyraine took over their homeworld of Earth, they freed it up." The silver knight uncrossed his arms and revealed himself from the shadows as the silver knight of the Knights of the Realm and said, "Let's just say I have a little surprise for those little pests when they do arrive in Destiny Island."

(Weir stuff yet again in this chapter. All will be explained in time, but yet I want to expand on Alan's mixed feelings about fighting. He seems bummed out, but in reality he'll get over it. In the same way, I can see it for the worlds of BBS in which Ven, Terra, and Aqua will have to confront some pretty tragic stuff in this new dark game. More to come yet again.)

(Next Time: Return to Destiny Island.)

(Review.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Return to Destiny Island**

As Alan and Nadia made their way to Destiny Island for their second time, they noticed it was much different than before. The clouds were dark purple, the sea around the place was oozing slime instead, and the winds were gusting like crazy across the island. Alan then said collapsing on his knees, "This can't be happening!!" Then a voice said, "Oh, but it is boy!!" Alan then looked up and noticed it was the silver knight from the Knights of the Realm and the same knight they saw in Africa. He then said, "Allow me to introduce myself though. I am Tyrannil, master of the Dark Arts, and a powerful sorcerer aside from my knightly skills." Alan then asked angrily, "Do you have no shame at all? You do all this damage to people who having nothing to do with all of this and you guys just act all proud about it." Then Tyrannil laughed in a pleasant way as he said, "You are really naive aren't you? No matter. I have a creature that may change your mind on this whole thing." He then snapped his fingers and from the depths of the slimy ooze was a giant thirty foot black shark. Its eyes oddly enough were powder blue making them the least of the things making the shark look like something from a horror film. Tyrannil then said, "Also while you have fun with him..." He snapped his fingers again and dozens of Viraltroopers appeared around the shores and Nadia then drew out her keyblade as did Alan. "Well I'd best be going. I got some business to take care of. I wouldn't bother attacking these Viraltroopers either. They have special defenses now courtesy of my powers themselves. Toodles!!" As Tyrannil disappeared, Alan rushed at him only to have failure slap him again as he vanished.

Then Alan said, "He'll pay for this!!" Nadia then said, "Uh Alan..." Alan turned around and noticed the Viraltroopers changing. This particular kind of Viraltrooper army turned silver, their eyes became green and looked like tiny kids in halloween costumes, but their heads got two points kind of looking like cat ears on their heads as well. Alan then said, "I'll give these guys this. They're really creative. But enough of this. I'll try and take these guys and you can take the shark if you like." Nadia then nodded and said, "I could distract the shark and when I get him beached, we'll trade up and I can finish up these little pests when you're done." Alan nodded and both of the keybearers went to work. Nadia purposely dragged herself into the water and slowly as she got out, the monstrous beast got onto land and beached itself. Yet Alan wasn't even ready yet with all of the new and improved Viraltroopers storming the shores though. He tried slicing them in half, but realized their defense shields protected their top half and all of the front of their bodies. In other words, he had to slice them at either their butts or lower on the back end of their bodies where there wasn't a shielding. Alan zapped them, ricocheted any blasts of yellow fire they shot at him back towards them to paralyze their bodies, and Alan ran around in circles to confuse them and slide underneath each and every one of them to finally zap them all to kingdom come.

Finally though, there was only the giant shark to deal with in the end. Yet as Alan got close, the shark was beginning to head back into the sea, just as hundreds of thousands of hearts were returning their rightful bodies. Nadia then yelled, "There isn't much time now Alan. We have to zap it while it's still beached." Alan nodded and ran as fast as he could and saw the heart was on its dorsal fin and soon enough both Alan and Nadia aimed their keyblades right at the giant's fin and zapped it. A giant heart appeared in the sky as always and Alan and Nadia soon zapped and unlocked it thus ending the take over of Destiny Island and as Alan looked at his watch, another world had turned green because of their actions and even the sky suddenly started to turn blue and clear. The sun began to shine and Alan and Nadia then saw Annabelle and Marcus appear from the main island. Alan then exclaimed, "What a relief!!" Nadia then replied for him, "We're really gland you guys made it out okay." Marcus then said, "Only because you guys were here to save us. One of those Knights of the Realm. I think he said his name was Tyrannil or something like that. He said something about making a giant lazer beam. He said they were going to use it to suck away any hearts they claimed to create a giant canister of juice in it. With the stuff they were going to bring back their 'loved ones' supposedly like magic. We told him it would literally end the life of the universe, but the Knights of the Realm didn't care what we had to say." Alan then asked frightfully, "How long have they planned this?" Annabelle then replied looking to the ground, "They're already halfway done. I'd expect them to be done in the couple of weeks." Alan then grabbed hold of Nadia and said, "We don't have much time, we better let Aranse know before it's too late. Thanks for everything just now Annabelle, Marcus." They nodded and soon enough Alan pressed the yellow button and Nadia and Alan disappeared once more. Meanwhile, Tyrannil placed the newest device to their lazer beam which was covered by a classical white sheet. As he did this in the top room of the highest tower of Castle Darkhand, Obeion soon arrived saying, "They've claimed back Destiny Island." Tyrannil then replied, "With this new weapon's completion, we can claim back the worlds they stole from us and even more when this thing gets up and running. Grogonopse is scouring the universe for more parts as we speak." Obeion nodded as he saw Tyrannil's progress and replied, "Very well, but make sure that we have this machine completed immediately. If they reach us before hand our plans will fail along with our pride." As Obeion walked out Tyrannil took out a wrench and continued to work.

(Yet again more terrible stuff going to happen in this story. I really don't have much to say in this chapter to be honest since it's pretty straightforward. Stay tuned for another installment of the Legend Begins.)

(Next Time: The Door to Happiness.)

(Review.)


	19. Chapter 19

**The Door to Happiness**

The Youths made it back from their fight in Destiny Island, just as they had arrived back from Earth in the same way, but the Doors were beginning to disappear and the space in the centre of Aranse was losing its uniqueness just as the Doors of the Heart were disappearing as well. The Door to Happiness was glowing a bright yellow hue and as the youths began to enter, Aranse then yelled out, "I'd be careful this time around my young warriors. The Viraltroopers are sensing their weakness in the Doors of the heart and won't give up without a fight." Alan then nodded and replied, "We wouldn't expect them to go easy on us." Yet before they went in though, they explained what they had heard on Destiny Island. Aranse then replied, "This is a most grave time indeed. We'll have to talk about this later unfortunately when we have more information. Right now you have a door to unlock." They nodded and then entered the door. Even as they entered inside the Door to Happiness, Alan and Nadia could clearly hear their master grunting a tiny bit over their enthusiasm. As Alan and Nadia travelled inside their next door to their next target, they noticed it was different than the previous Doors of the Heart with a seal in a tank, and a bull in a farm pen. This time they found themselves inside a cage with a lion. The creature was yellow in colour like many lions, its mane was long and bushy, and the cat had a killer instinct within his dark orange eyes.

Alan noticed the heart was on its back and he told Nadia, "We'd better make this one quick just like we did with the bull in the Door to Anger. Lions are notorious for their strength and pouncing." Nadia nodded and asked, "But what if it's just like last time though? It might not be easy to zap him you know." Alan nodded and said, "But we also need a plan of how to tame this wild cat. It's not just going come to us and act all nice and friendly." The lion roared and went to sleep. Alan then got embarrassed and just collapsed on the ground disappointed in himself with Nadia slightly giggling at this display of failure. He then said in a harsher tone, "Fine, laugh it up. I'd like to see how you feel when you try and come up with something and things don't go the way you plan." Nadia then said, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the lion. He's sleeping like he doesn't have a care in the world. He doesn't really feel like fighting." Alan then said, "That's impossible though. Look at that mark. It even is stated in my journal that once a creature has been captured by the Viraltrooper virus, they are forever cursed and turned into one of those creatures. They don't have sympathy Nadia, or perhaps you forgot what they did to our world just a week ago."

Nadia then said, "Well excuse me for thinking with my heart instead of plain dumb common sense." Then the lion roared with great tenacity. Alan then said, "Look, I'm sorry for arguing. I guess we're all a little fuelled up and ready to go." Nadia then jumped over Alan and slid underneath the cat and grabbed onto its tail. Then Alan kept zapping at the cat's mouth, yet it just made it mad rather than weak. The lion soon charged after Alan at lightning speed and almost clawed him. Even when Alan zapped him to slow him down, the cat kept going with Nadia holding onto its tail the whole time. Nadia then yelled getting swung around left and right vigourously, "Can you hurry and zap the heart please? I think I'm getting sick." Alan then looked around seeing he couldn't jump over the creature because he would just pounce on him and all the other ways around him were blocked. Alan was cornered. He then stared directly at the lion's eyes. He then said, "That's it!!" Alan then zapped the lion's eyes temporarily blinding him and then together Alan and Nadia, who pulled herself together from queeziness, jumped on its back and zapped the heart . It blew itself into the sky and both of the young warriors pointed their keyblades towards the massive heart. As they zapped it, and the lion disappeared, so too did the cage disappear and the place began to collapse. Alan and Nadia rushed out quickly and as the Door to Happiness closed and disappeared, that same massive heart they saw begin to grow appeared again, this time even bigger than before. It was only missing a simple quarter of its mass now.

Aranse then began to speak as he saw this event once more. "It won't be long now children." Alan then asked, "What do you mean?" "I mean that soon, the Doors of the Heart will all be gone. Soon enough there will be a giant heart making up all of the great emotions a being can feel and that power will have to be tamed somehow." Nadia then asked as he said this, "How do suppose then we should do it?" Aranse hummed a little bit and then replied, "There may yet be a way. I have heard the world, Radiant Garden, keepers of light and justice, a world surrounded by kind, pure people and creatures of all sorts of beauty, have a special magic similar to the Nightelves you met on Azeroth. It may be able to help seal that kind of power and control this giant heart." Alan looked at his keyblade and as he stared at it for a long time, Nadia then asked, "Is there a problem?" Alan then said, "I've been thinking. What if the keyblade has the power to do it? We've unlocked so many hearts by now it could be a our best bet." Aranse then began again, "My child, I must admit I'm impressed with your power. I'm stunned really at how much you both have accomplished, but this giant heart we see is completing itself with the powers from the Doors of the Heart. You would possibly kill yourselves trying to seal off such great power. If you disappear, then who shall protect the worlds in their hour of need?"Alan then replied, "It may sound bleak and maybe it is. It's just a thought I guess." Aranse then replied, "There may yet be a way to do this of what you speak, but it involves a complicated process." Nadia then asked, "What is it? Whatever it is, we'll take it head on." Aranse then replied, "In order to do this, you'd have to gather up three major potions in Radiant Garden, and even then who knows if they'll even give them to you." Alan then replied, "We'll just have to try Aranse. We'll see you later!!" As Alan pressed the yellow button to leave, Aranse then thought to himself, "They'll need to be powerful. Otherwise the darkness will consume them. I'm sure of it."

(The plot thickens. To briefly sum up, Alan and Nadia need to pass some certain tests for the next few chapters. I'll explain more on that as they travel from world to world. More to come.)

(Next Time: Crossroads.)

(Review.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Crossroads**

(Note: This chapter contains the only Disney World to exist at this time since this is long before the KH series. I might also note that there is a time slight time difference for one of the worlds coming up in future chapters to come. But for now, I hope you enjoy this next installment of the Legend Begins.)

As Alan and Nadia arrived, they found themselves inside a huge castle. It seemed to cover the entire land, with its lush green hedge gardens, the huge white walls, pillars, and large rooms on each of the castle's floors and it had blue tiling for the top of the castle as well and when the sun shone through, it seemed pure and untainted. Alan checked his watch as Nadia got their bearings and he then said, "I think this isn't Radiant Garden Nadia." Nadia then said looking around, "I wonder what would give you that idea." "My watch tells us were at a world that is far off from Radiant Garden's location and not only that, but there's a whole group of walking broomsticks headed our way." They were soon halted as they stood their ground pointing large spears towards Alan and Nadia. Soon, a giant black fat cat in dark clothing came down the stairs and he then said, "So what do we have here?" He looked upon and Alan and Nadia as they smiled innocently and he then laughed and said, "Intruders eh? Well I can safely assure you that you'll make good company for the rats in our dungeon!!" Then a duck in purple wizard clothing came down and then said, "You don't have that authority Pete!! Only Mickey has that kind of power." Pete then laughed as he then said, "Oh Donald, you forget though. He isn't king yet. Why he's still trying to find purpose in life." Donald looked to the ground and then replied, "You still don't have the right to do what you want so long as I have authority over you as does Goofy!!" Pete then climbed the stairs nearby the castle to the far right and then replied as he clinged to the railing, "Mark my words Donald, someday I'll be the king of this here castle. Then we'll see who the bigger man is!!" Then Pete walked on up it, laughing sinisterly all the way.

Then Donald walked past the brooms and looked upon Alan and Nadia. Alan then asked, "Donald? How on Earth did Walt Disney's creations become real?" Donald quacked and asked, "How do you know my name?" Alan then said in a scared way, "Well it's just that from where Nadia and I come from, you're really famous along with Mickey Mouse. You two were some of Walt Disney's greatest creations in black and white." Donald then replied saying, "May as well come see 'the prince' (since this is way before Mickey had his king status and presently just barely has his prince status.) Then, both Donald, Alan and Nadia walked towards a giant set of doors on the floor above them just where Pete had walked up towards, and as Donald knocked on the door, a smaller door like a ten the size of the doors opened and he walked inside. Then Alan looked at Nadia who shrugged her shoulders at this display and they walked inside. The royal chamber room was surrounded by a huge ret set of carpeting, different sets of knight armour and white pillars and near the very end was the throne, where a young Mickey Mouse, with his arms around his head and sleeping in his chair, with Pluto at his side and Goofy near the front door in his knight armour (in just red shorts and wearing yellow shoes, since thinking about his black clothing for BBS, and his red and black clothes for the present KH series making a bigger time difference to fit the story). Donald then bowed before Mickey and Alan and Nadia followed suit as Donald said, "Your majesty, I have brought forth a couple of foreigners from outside the castle. They are nothing like I've ever seen." Mickey then stared at the newcomers in their tree bark beige suit and their red dress, and he then said, "Bring Goofy up here Donald. I have a feeling their appearance in our world in no coincidence." Alan and Nadia looked at each other and then back at Mickey who sat up and scratched his chin looking at them as if he was trying to find something.

Two hours had passed, as they got settled in, had some pork and rice to eat along with some fruitpunch to drink, and after they introduced themselves, Mickey then asked, "So what brings you to the Disney Castle, or rather my castle to be precise?" Alan then said, "We just came here by accident to be honest. You see we were on our way to Radiant Garden to pass a few tests to make our keyblades stronger." The whole Disney group looked confused as Mickey then asked, "Keyblade?" Alan nodded and summoned the keyblade he had with his hands (pretty much by now everyone knows this is the kingdom key. You might be wondering why I'm bringing this up now. Let's find out!!) then Donald and Goofy gasped as they saw this and Mickey looked at it with great respect as Alan showed it to them. "My partner and I have been chosen by a great entity for a special task. The worlds we know of are being attacked by a vicious group of creatures known as the Viraltroopers." He then explained as to what they looked like and the Knights of the Realm and their purpose as well as Obeion, and the Doors of the Heart. Mickey shook his head and then replied, "Well I can safely say that we don't have anything of the sort in terms of Viraltroopers. Thanks to our special forces and the Cornerstone of Light we have never had anything penetrate our walls." Nadia then added, "Then perhaps you can shed some light on us. Do you know of a man named Walt Disney?" Mickey shook his head and then Alan added, "That's too bad. Technically, the man created all of you guys. Every thing created in his name was a classic to the people on our planet." Mickey then replied, "So anyways, you say these Knights of the Realm are pretty dangerous then I take it?" They both nodded as Nadia then took our her keyblade and said, "They're also designing a lazer beam that can simply suck out the world's heart at ease without invading it as well. If we don't stop them now and soon, your world may be in danger as well." Mickey then said, "Well to be honest, I'm not even sure I can help." Alan then asked, "Why?" Mickey then went on to explain (if you remember the scene in Fantasia when he takes Yen Sid's top wizard hat and created that havoc you'll know what I'm talking about.) about his misdeeds with his master, and how he said that Mickey will never become a king if he makes mistakes like that.

Nadia then replied, "That's too much to expect from a guy though. Everyone makes mistakes Mickey...er I mean your majesty." Mickey raised his hand as he replied, "You can call me Mickey. I don't mind, I'm no king yet anyhow. Besides, Master Yen Sid's right. If I can't face my fears, stop being so clumsy, and fight for what's right, there's no way I can become a king." Then they heard a faint scream outside the main chamber and Mickey then said, "Minnie!!" and Donald heard a scream as well and said, "Daisy!!" They all ran out as did Goofy, and soon enough Alan and Nadia followed suit. two cages came out of nowhere and captured Donald and put him with Daisy and Goofy was captured and put with Minnie in the gardens. Mickey then asked as he took out a silver sword resembling that of Excalibur, "Alright, come out come out whereever you are, who's behind all this?" Alan and Nadia drew out their keyblades and heard the same laughter they heard back when they first arrived. Pete had a giant caveman club in his hands and then replied, "It's just lil' old me your majesty!!" Mickey gasped as he yelled,"Pete!! You're behind all of this?" Pete laughed as a yellow knight appeared from behind him and said, "Well actually we're both behind all of this." Alan and Nadia then said, "Ryansk!!" Mickey then turned to them and Alan said, "He's one of the Knights of the Realm we were talking about." Mickey then turned and said as he faced Ryansk, "So, you think this is funny. Capturing my friends and threatening the balance of good and evil in this universe was a big mistake Ryansk, Pete. Yet that still doesn't answer as to why though. I ask you Pete, why'd you do it?" Pete then said, "Let's just say that I'm tired of taking orders from a stubborn little pipsqueek. Especially a clumsy one at that who's been made a mockery of his own crown." Pete laughed and Mickey looked at the ground as his sword dropped. Alan then said, "Don't believe a word that guy says Mickey. You're more powerful than he'll ever be. You can do great things, but you have to believe in yourself!!" Mickey then grabbed the sword and pointed it towards Pete, "Today we end this Pete!!" Ryansk then replied, "Here Pete. Take this, just in case you need it, which you might." Pete then saw it was a cherry. He ate it and soon enough he gained grey armour on his arms, legs and his chest as well protecting his body.

Then Alan, Nadia and Mickey ran forward and Clashed with the brute on all sides, yet he created huge earthquakes with his feet and clobbered Alan and Nadia with the club and Mickey then glared at his foe and ran on top of his club. He slashed it with great force and then left, right, left right with the weapons clashed, as Mickey jumped into the air off of his club and Pete then swung his club above him as Mickey slashed it downward. Alan and Nadia ran back in after recovering and slashed at his armour thus breaking it off, but Pete then kicked Alan and Nadia fifteen feet across the palace grounds as Mickey then backflipped and kicked Pete in the face and as he got slammed into the ground ferociously. Pete then grabbed Mickey and slammed him to the ground and as Alan and Nadia approached him, he grabbed both of them and slammed them into each other roughly and threw them to ground on top of Mickey. Pete then laughed as he said, "See. I told ya so. Things are going to be different this time around. White is so last year anyway. I'm thinking of a nice black or maybe grey. Only problem now is finding a good carpenter." Mickey then stood up weak as he was as did Alan and Nadia, who both started to glow as they received armour as well. Mickey then said as Alan and Nadia lent their energy to him and collapsed unconscious, "You haven't won yet Pete. I admit I may be clumsy, I may be weak and things look bad..." He then stared at Minnie who was on the verge of tears and holding her arms up high and hands clenched together as a sign of hope. "...but I will never give up. No matter who stands in my way from becoming what I could and no matter how much I may get hurt." Pete then laughed as he ran in with his club saying, "I'll make this nice and painful so you won't remember a thing. I'll be king when I'm through with you!!" Then Mickey sliced his club in half and his sword turned into a keyblade as well. It was the Starseeker itself and as he stared at it as did Donald, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy with great awe and soon Alan and Nadia when they came to, he then said, "With great power, comes great responsibility!!" Mickey then slashed Pete and the cherry dissolved inside his stomach as the power wore off and Pete said in a scared way, "When I meant when I'm through with you, It was really me saying, I would buy you a fancy condo. There's one down on mainstreet that has a hot tub and pool at the top floor along with a mall, and an amusement park!!" Mickey then said with a glare, "You are hereby banished Pete!! You may never set foot in this castle again. If I even see your face here again, so help me I'll make you clean dishes and serve as a part of the brooms back up cleaners."

Pete then took off as he said, "Mark my words, you haven't heard the last of me!!" Alan and Nadia then broke the cages and as they did, Mickey then hugged Alan and gave him a Mickey mouse key chain. Alan then asked, "What's this for?" Mickey replied, "For your faith in me. If it wasn't for you two arriving here I would have never found my true purpose in life. I knew you two arriving here was no coincidence and today I feel I'm a lot closer to becoming king now that I have a keyblade of my own." He showed the starseeker and Then Yen Sid showed himself in his true glory. He then said, "Ah we have visitors. And it looks like you proved yourself after all Mickey. Well done!!" Mickey then replied, "Master, the true heroes are them. If it weren't for them, I would have never got my courage to find myself in the heat of battle." Master Yen Sid looked upon Alan and Nadia and then gave them two white orb and as he placed them down on their keyblades, they began to glow and shine. "With these orbs you now have the power of light within them burning strong. Consider it a gift from me and Aranse!!, Yen Sid replied. Alan then asked, "You know him?" "He told me of your quest and I obliged to give you these should you had helped around here and you did just that. You gave my apprentice courage like he never had before. That was your first test to sealing this new heart being created. Your next test will arrive in Radiant Garden since this is all I have to offer." Alan then nodded and they said their goodbyes as he attached the mickey mouse keychain to his keyblade and pressed the yellow button on the watch to teleport to the next world.

(To expand on this, this story is taking place about twenty to twenty five years before the first Kingdom Hearts game's story so just so you know about Mickey and his little feud with Pete and how I believe it could have happened way back when. Plus to add with those tests Yen Sid talked about and Aranse in the other chapter, I'll expand on that as well, since those tests and special potions will give the keyblade its characteristics not just in their powers, but also whom they choose for its wielder as well. Also, the Disney Castle is in colour now, because they just recently came out of the black and white era of the whole 1930s depression colour boundaries, since Timeless River was what they were before in the deep past. More to come so stay tuned. I know it was corny with the idea of telling Mickey and them they were created from somebody on Earth, but in my mind it would make sense if this were a real life situation and you met somebody who was just a cartoon or an anime. I think the simpsons game did something just like this except with video games. Yet again more to come so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: A True Warrior.)

(Review.)


	21. Chapter 21

A True Warrior

Alan and Nadia soon arrived, but they noticed that they were in a huge, blue, rocky cavern (they're in that place where Sora fought 1,000 heartless in other words). Nadia then said pointing to her left, "Oh no!! I heard something coming from that direction. We should hide and quick!!" They then hid behind some tall rocks and watched as they saw what all the commotion was. They saw an army of 100,000 Viraltroopers in their original forms, the new form discovered back on Destiny Island and two other forms as well. The first of the two new forms was red in colour, resembled that of skeletons, vampires, and witches, and their eyes were black as death itself. The next form was giant, they had spikes covering their bodies, their skin was purple and green, and their eyes were yellow as banana peels. Some of the Viraltroopers that had spikes on their bodies could fly and resembled that of bats, magpies and crows. They were marching towards an odd looking castle of the sort (the former headquarters of Maleficent and the place from this time of course where Ansem would one day rule Radiant Garden). Alan then said, "They don't seem to stopping for anything. I don't see any clouds around here so we got here in time I think. Plus I don't see any of those knights anywhere." Nadia then said, "Yeah just like some of those goofs down at the beach have said, 'Come on in, the water's fine!' and then a shark gets them." Alan then summoned his keyblade with the Mickey Mouse Keychain attached to it and then as he looked at his keyblade, Nadia asked, "What is it?" Alan then said, "I felt something happen to the keyblades when Yen Sid put in those two white orbs into them. It's like they've changed." Nadia then asked as they came out when the coast was clear, "What do you mean?" They then heard a scream and Alan then rushed off grabbing Nadia by her arm and as they ran, he said, "I'll tell you later. Let's go now, someone's in trouble!!"

They headed into the town of Radiant Garden and found the Viraltroopers were everywhere and taking many hearts at a breakneck pace. They also saw many homes broken down and torn to pieces because of this onslaught. They then saw a tall, valiant dashing man in a red cape, in a brown robe cloak, and wearing black pants added with an old set of hunting boots jump from a nearby set of stairs and slash five of the creatures' hearts away with a black samurai like sword. Alan then yelled as the tall blonde youth turned to look at him, "Over here. You'll be safe with us." He nodded reluctantly and ran over Alan and Nadia. Alan and Nadia took out their keyblades and noticed they were surrounded by Viraltroopers of all forms. They also noticed the yellow and gold Knights of the Realm there as well on the same set of stairs overlooking them. Alan then said, "Ryansk, Grogonopse!! I should have known." Ryansk then said eagerly, "You guys are out of options so I'll give you a chance to surrender yourselves and if you're lucky I'll let you three go free of charge in exchange for the world's heart." The blonde youth then said taking out his samurai sword, "Never you coward. You attacked my home, my kingdom, my people and you expect us to give up. You Knights of the Realm are a disgrace to your people who have been widely known as true peacekeepers." Ryansk then said, "Save the pity speech for someone who cares! Go you guys, attack!!" Then both Ryansk and Grogonopse disappeared as the Viraltroopers closed in on them. Nadia then got cornered by a dozen of the creatures and as Alan tried to help her out, he too got clobbered by a whole dozen of those skeleton, vampire, and witch looking monsters.

The blonde youth slashed back and forth with his sword to protect his friends and as he cleared away more and more from Alan and Nadia, even as they got up, the saw that they were surrounded by more of them. Then Alan said looking at his keyblade, "Useless!! I can't even protect the people around me let alone myself." Nadia then replied, "Now's not a good time for this Alan, we have to protect this guy here. Speaking of which, he doesn't look too good." The blonde youth then transformed with a dark aura glowing around him and his face got covered in red stripes, his cape became white, and his hair along with his eyes went from blonde hair and baby blue eyes to white and charcoal brown. He then laughed sinisterly as he yelled, "Come at me you cowards!! I can beat the whole likes of you!!" Alan and Nadia then felt the sting of fear at their spines for the time ever as the white haired man launched a shockwave of dark energy releasing hearts everywhere across the planet and destroying every last Viraltrooper. He then returned to normal and collapsed on the ground. Even as Alan picked him up and Nadia as well as Alan headed to the castle, they had to slash and fight even more Viraltroopers along the way until they were greeted by a red headed blue eyed woman in a turquoise dress and glass slippers. She gasped as she saw the blonde youth and screamed, "Oh Odressil!! Please be alright!!" They laid him on a soft bed in their royal chamber room, then Nadia and Alan talked with the girl would turned out to be the queen of the castle in Radiant Garden as was Odressil the king of Radiant Garden. The girl's name is Danielle. After a brief conversation about the Viraltroopers and what had happened she then replied stroking Odressil's chest, "I knew this would happen." Alan then asked, "Knew what would happen?" "It's Odressil. When he was an infant, a witch plagued him with a curse because he was so handsome. He grew up the same way too, one the reasons he stole my heart and as we married. He would forever be cursed with his dark side, in a way he is like that of Dr. Jekyll and his other half is Mr. Hyde or what he calls him as Darthesis. What's worse is that he's the king of this world. Anything he declares could overrule anything I have to say, including war. If this isn't deal with soon, I fear the darkness could consume him. I wish there was something I could do." Alan then said, "Maybe there is something I could do."

Alan and Nadia nodded as they took out their keyblades and as Danielle asked, "What are you doing?" Alan and Nadia unlocked Odressil's heart and Darthesis, the same white haired man they saw before, appeared before them and then disappeared into a dark aura. Danielle gasped as she saw her husband arise and yawn and then he scratched his head as he said, "Thank you. I don't know how you did it, but thank you." Alan then explained, "This is called a keyblade. It holds very mysterious powers that Nadia and I are trying to figure out for ourselves. We've also been sent here because we were told that you might have a special potion that we can take only when we prove ourselves worthy." Odressil nodded as the young youth then said, "It would seem your lady may make a fine mother." They both gasped as Nadia asked with a cold chill in her throat, "What? Mother? What are you talking about?" Danielle smiled as she said, "On our planet, we have a special talent for predicting the future, the blessings one might have, the bad things one might have, anything to do with a person's future. Odressil saw that you two are to be parents of three fine children." Odressil then added, "Three young boys to be exact. However that is all that we can say. We can't tell what their names are or anything because that's all we can predict is a person, not their character." Alan and Nadia then nodded and flushed a little as they looked at each other and Alan then shook his head as he asked, "So is there a test or not?" Odressil then replied, "Well…" Then before he could reply, the Viraltroopers as well as Darthesis stormed the castle outside. Odressil took out his sword and replied to his wife, "I'll be alright my dear. You must stay here and assure my people of their safety." She nodded and then ran to the lower chambers as Alan, Nadia and Odressil headed outside to the gates of the castle and noticed on a huge blue circular platform, Darthesis and more Viraltroopers there as well as a giant beaver Viraltrooper to add to the tension. Alan and Nadia zapped the beaver and unlocked the heart on its tail with ease as Alan added, "Is that all you have to offer Darthesis? We could easily beat you guys if that's all there is to this fight." Darthesis laughed as he said, "I wouldn't say that the heart is still unlocked no?" He pointed to the sky above and they all noticed there was a huge heart in the sky with a lock still in the centre of it. He then added, "Now that I am free from the clutches of Odressil's kind heart, I can create my own destiny. Thanks to the Knights of the Realm, I can control this world with an iron fist and with a dark purpose too. Come then you heroes. Take me on. In fact…" He then destroyed all of the Viraltroopers around him and then finished, "…I'll fight without the aid of these pathetic creatures the Viraltroopers. They're endangered as we speak. Thanks to these key wielders you have at your side Odressil, they're weakening and it's only a matter of time before they disappear all together."

Then Odressil took out his samurai sword and noticed it turned into a keyblade, just as Mickey's sword turned into the Star Seeker as well, except Odressil's looked like that of the Oathkeeper. Darthesis then replied as he took out a black and white rapier, "Very impressive. Let's see how it does in battle shall we?" Then Darthesis dashed towards Odressil on a wave of wind (similar to that of the Guardian (recently revealed to be known as Venom) and how he rode the wind in the KH 2 Final Mix secret video.) He slashed at his robes and Alan and Nadia zapped the dark being with their keyblades as he then said, "So those keyblades as you call them are powerful after all. Perhaps I'll learn how to use those things and conquer this planet with their aid." Alan then combined his slashing skills with Nadia as they both ganged up on Darthesis all the while he was avoiding each strike they did: left right left right and then he slashed both of their keyblades with ease out of their hands and then Alan and Nadia reached out for them as they called them back. Alan then replied, "You'll never be able to wield the key. It will only go those who are pure at heart with their intentions. It is a majestic weapon that can only and should only be used by those who do have 'good' within their hearts." Darthesis then replied as he used telekinesis on all three of the young warriors and sucked out their energy, "Naïve fools. Do you really think such great poetic intentions really matter? There is darkness in every heart no matter what you say and what you do, you know that." Nadia then replied, "Doesn't mean that the keyblade will take you as its wielder."

Darthesis then replied as he clashed with Nadia and her keyblade, "So I suppose that you are feeling confident about now?" He then grabbed her by the throat and as Alan tackled him to the ground, he began to fight move for move against the white haired brown eyed swordsman. Odressil then picked Nadia up and brought her to her feet as he asked, "Are you okay?" Nadia nodded and then took out her keyblade once more to clash with Darthesis. Alan then received his armour from when they were on Earth and it occurred as did Nadia receive a set of armour herself in a golden colour like Alan's armour was. Their attacks increased and Darthesis then replied, "Yet again I am impressed. That power you hold is something of legend. I am surprised that such of its kind exists. Yet it won't save you." Alan then clashed his keyblade once more and then saw that Darthesis had always covered his back side with his cape and then figured that there might be a weak spot on there. Yet Darthesis punched him three times every time he even got near his back. Nadia then jumped behind him and zapped his back once. He then collapsed with both of his arms around his stomach as he said, "So you've found my weak spot have you little lady?" Nadia then shouted, "There's more where that came from!"

Darthesis then replied as he then captured Odressil and took him over from inside his body, "Let's see how you face up against your ally then." Alan and Nadia gazed upon their friend who was taken over by their dark enemy who started to glow red eyes instead of youthful blue and whose grin was evil looking no matter where you looked at it from. Then he slashed Alan and Nadia repeatedly as Alan clashed with the Oathkeeper and then replied, "Wake up Odressil!! We're your friends remember. We helped you when you collapsed. Fight the darkness!! Fight it. It has no control over you!! It doesn't!!" Then Darthesis said as he jumped high in the air and launched a huge cross of black fire towards the platform, "I wouldn't even bother. He's mine now!!"

Alan then replied, "I wouldn't say that." Then Odressil came to his senses and drove Darthesis out of his body and from his mind entirely. Odressil then came down just in time to defend them from the effects of the blast with his keyblade and deflected the blast high into the sky. Darthesis then grew enraged and started to power himself up. Odressil then yelled to Nadia and Alan, "Now's our chance. If we can get a few good hits on his back perhaps we can weaken him to the point where he can't fight no more." They then slashed at his back many times, but it didn't seem to work. In fact, Darthesis just rejuvenated even quicker with it and launched the attacks right back at his enemies. He then gathered a lot of dark energy together as he then said, "Prepare yourselves. I have a special surprise for you now. I have a special kind of power that can combine the power of my weapon with my thoughts in unison." Odressil then replied, "This isn't good at all. With his evil superiority, he'll be twice as hard to beat as we have been trying before." Darthesis then began to change his rapier and it looked like it was beginning to become two separate swords and soon enough it did.

Darthesis then duplicated his rapier and sliced Alan and Nadia at once and took the rest of the power within their armour rendering them weak and unable to fight on. Then he said as he laughed at Odressil's shocked reaction to this violence, "You're next and like your friends here, you won't be able to get up from this attack." Odressil then pointed his keyblade at Darthesis as he said, "So long as I am king of this planet, I will have to be its protector, and I will never fall, especially to the likes of you Darthesis. You're me incarnate and I know my weakness, do you?" Darthesis then lost his grin as Odressil teleported and ran around in a quick circle and then landed a few quick strikes at his back and around his front side as well paralyzing him. Odressil then launched a series of zaps at his heart weakening him bit by bit and Alan and Nadia came to just as Darthesis got rid of his copy rapier. Darthesis then did the exact same thing that Odressil did in kind to him and he also began to crack the platform as it began to weaken and tear itself to pieces. Even in the face of danger though, Odressil didn't flinch, but he kept his keyblade pointed at his enemy. Darthesis then asked, "Why must this charade go on? I keep pushing you all back with ease, and you all just keep coming back for more punishment. Darkness is all there is in a world so I ask you again. Why?" Then all three of the key wielders said in unison, "As long as we have a good intention to fight for, we will never give up!!"

Yet even as they said this, Darthesis launched a series of black orbs at them and then sliced their clothes and at their skin with his rapier. Alan attempted to clash his keyblade with Darthesis, but he got blown away by Darthesis' quick kick to the stomach and his back flip toward his back and got slashed their to boot. Odressil then began to glow and he soon got a white set of armour and he stared down Darthesis as he launched a great amount of light waves towards his enemy and recovered. He then healed Nadia and Alan and then they ran in and closed him off in a huge triangle like formation. All three of them together with their keyblades zapped Darthesis and then they all zapped a spiral like shockwave through his heart and towards the lock on the Heart of the World and unlocked it in the process ending the battle, not only on Radiant Garden and everyone else, but also the fight within King Odressil. The Heart of the World disappeared, the sun shone brightly as it always did in Radiant Garden and the people were cheering for their king and their visitors from Earth.

A few hours later, inside the castle, Odressil then gave Alan and Nadia two black orbs and said, "This new power you have gained will determine the keyblade's chosen wielders depending on their good qualities. Also from what you told me about Yen Sid, those other orbs were for the keyblade's good intentional fighting and its masterful swordsmanship which it will always be known for here on Radiant Garden. I also want to thank both of you, Alan, Nadia. Thanks to your help, my kingdom is safe. Thanks to you, my home has a fighting chance against those things the Viraltroopers and perhaps we may be able to save this universe from the darkness that encroaches it." Alan then replied as he said, "Just remember, you must always use the keyblade for good and you must always use all of the keyblades tricks to your advantage. I know its saved Nadia's skin as well as my own from all sorts of trouble before." Then Alan pressed the yellow button to leave for the next world and as he did, Danielle told Nadia, "Take care of your future children. If anything I will know what it's like too. I saw my future and I saw that I will bear a son. This time I caught his name." Alan and Nadia then asked, "What is it?" Danielle then said silently as she could, "Ansem." They then disappeared leaving behind the king and queen of Radiant Garden in their quiet peaceful castle.

(A crazy thought, if they did have that power to gaze into the future. I know it's a little farfetched, but you never know. To add to those three tests, there are three qualities I've noticed every keyblade has for a wielder: The wielder must use it for good instead of evil (meaning no darkness in their hearts at all or very little at most), the keyblade's abilities are often differentiated between its chosen wielder (i.e. Terra is said to have Strength as his power, as Ven is said to have an agile sort of attack method for BBS. Sora I've noticed too has a combination of agile attacks and occasional strength moves as well.), and the wielder must have been able to wield another weapon beforehand (henceforth why I would think that Kairi has never been able to use one since she never practiced with a sword fighting against Riku or Sora (excluding as well the keyblade Riku gave her too)). Alan is more like that of Terra or Sora with the way he attacks and Nadia is more like Ven or Mickey when she fights since she is more defensive. I have mentioned a lot about their attack strategies, but that's their style of moves. The final test will be revealed in the next chapter, although you can still take a guess, so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Phantom of the Opera.)

(Review.)


	22. Chapter 22

**The Phantom of the Opera**

(This is a two part series and as such I'll be splitting this part of the story in half so it may take a little longer to get part two done. Aside from this and the fact it may not be the best representation of the movie, I hope you enjoy my alternated version of 'The Phantom of the Opera'.)

As Alan and Nadia arrived in the next world, it seemed to be dull, listless, black and white in colour. They saw automobiles puffing out their gasoline outside and they found themselves in an opera theatre. But it was not just any opera theatre. It was the Opera Garnier. As Nadia grew shocked, Alan tried to comfort her saying, "It's okay. We'll be alright Nadia." Yet even as he spoke, they heard people auctioning off some items. One item, which was a music box with a monkey attached to it, was sold for thirty francs to a man in a primitive handicap wheelchair of the early 20th century. Even as they watched, the entire place around them started to change. Nadia then asked as a brisk wind came in, "What's happening?" "I'm not sure. We'd better stick close together. There's no telling what kind of witchcraft is about here." The entire place was turned from a beat up abandoned theatre, to an orchestra of life. The chairs were coloured in fine red silk, the opera theatre was coloured in a golden fragrance. As Nadia and Alan looked around, they also saw many people in costumes of the sort, preparing for a play. Alan asked, "What is going on here man?" He asked a man dressed in fine French clothing, but the man obviously couldn't hear him. Even before Alan could ask again, Nadia heard and voice and then told Alan to listen closely.

Before they could comprehend the place that they were in and what was going on, they heard the most beautiful of songs sung, by a lovely red headed girl in a white dress. Alan and Nadia were amongst an audience listening in: 

"**Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me**

We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . ."

Then Alan and Nadia heard another voice.

**"Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her...", a man in the top theatre balcony had sung.**

"Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have decisions, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!"

Then there was applause. They heard many people around clapping, many from far and wide who enjoyed this display. Yet Alan then replied saying, "Who was that? She had the voice of an angel!" Nadia then said as best she could over the audience of French citizenry, "I don't know, but I agree. She was fantastic." Alan then noticed a gold knight head across the stage wooden supports where the lighting for the stage was and Alan tapped Nadia's shoulder and pointed to the gold knight rushing to the other side. Alan then said, "No time to lose. The Knights of the Realm must have come here as well. Alan and Nadia then rushed past many crowds of citizenry and past the back stage and followed Grogonopse all the way to a particular room. It in fact, as they opened the door slightly was the same room as that redheaded girl they heard sing.

**  
"Where in the world have you been hiding  
Really, you were perfect  
I only wish I knew your secret  
Who is your great tutor?", Meg inquired.**

"Meg  
When your mother brought me here to live  
Whenever I'd come down here alone  
To light a candle for my father  
A voice from above  
And in my dreams  
He was always there  
You see, when my father lay dying  
He told me I will be protected by an angel  
An angel of music", Christine explained.

"Christine, do you believe?  
Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?", Meg had wondered.

"who else, meg?  
Father once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
Now as I sing, I can sense him  
And I know he's here  
Here in this room he calls me softly  
Somewhere inside hiding  
Somehow I know he's always with me  
He, the unseen genius", Christine had sung.

"Christine, you must have been dreaming  
Stories like this can't come true  
Christine, you are talking in riddles  
And it's not like you", Meg had pondered.

As Meg and Christine left, Alan and Nadia hid behind the door as Nadia asked, "Well that's now done. So where is Grogonopse then?" "Right here.", a stunning voice proclaimed. Alan then asked Grogonopse as he steadied his keyblade for a fight, "What are you guys planning to do here?" Grogonopse then replied snidely, "Nothing of course. This world is useless to us. If you won't take my word for it, then perhaps you haven't heard of…the Phantom of the Opera." Nadia then lost the blood to her face and she turned pale as she said, "Oh no!! Not this place. I knew this was all to familiar." Alan then said, "You'd better not be trying anything dumb on us Grogonopse." The gold knight laughed as he said, "Say what you want, but I'd got protect the redhead if I were you. She alone has the power to summon the Heart of the World. And even now…" the light of the Opera theatre disappeared. "…he's approaching her with a quick pace." Grogonopse used a smoke bomb, and Alan and Nadia rushed down the stairs of the theatre and followed Christine along with an elderly woman nearly twice her age to her room. Yet even as they entered, it was too late. The Phantom of the Opera enticed the girl and Alan and Nadia rushed in the dark room covered with roses everywhere to find…nothing. The only thing they found was a mirror in the centre of the room.

Nadia then heard singing as did Alan and she said, "Into the mirror! He's taken her down into the mirror!" Alan and Nadia rushed into the mirror and found in reality it was a long sewer channel beneath the lovely Opera house obviously seen as recently built since the 1850s. Even as Alan and Nadia followed the music down below, they found themselves trudging through brooks which were clean and free of debris (rhymes lol!). Nadia then said, "Uggh. This is so gross, you can't believe what I…" "Quiet! The singing's stopped.", Alan protested. They finally reached inside a dungeon looking part of the sewer system and found a small cavern with candles lit, a coffin for a bed to their far right. They headed up the rocky path of the cavern and up the stairs towards the bed and there they found Christine. Alan looked around as Nadia opened the drapes covering her and he said, "It's too quiet around here." Then even as Alan said this a sword was right at his neck. "Indeed it is.", said a youthful brunette man about Alan's age. He then asked as Nadia closed the drapes on the sleeping Christine, "What's your business here Heathen!" "We mean you no harm. Just put down your sword, and…", Alan replied. "Answer the question!", the man yelled. "We're here to save Christine. It's very urgent that we do. You see she has mystical powers like none you've ever seen.", Nadia urged. "But I have seen her power. Her voice is the key. Legend has it that this world was born of a heart, just like many others. Like a child breaking through of his or her mother's physical grip, beings came into being and thus began to populate this world we call France from the capital Paris. The Heart of the World as it's called can only be summoned by a powerful singing voice. The Knights of the Realm are also planning on taking her from me, but I won't let her."

Alan and Nadia then went on to explain after they got his trust, that they wanted the same thing and then they explained who they were and the Phantom of the Opera explained who he was. Erik as he was called, born with an imperfective face. Because of this, he was treated as the devil himself and from there lived in the sewers ever since, terrorizing the people of the theatre. Alan then said, "I'm sorry to hear about your misfortune. But you can't keep Christine here though. What if people caught on to where she is? They'd want your head for this." The Phantom of the Opera then said, "Not if my life has anything to say of it. Now go then. You have my trust key wielders. Mark my words, if you protect Christine and I, you will be handsomely rewarded for this!!" Alan shook his hand and then took Nadia and rushed up the back door behind the Phantom's main mirror to escape suspicion. Days later, Nadia asked as they were hiding out in the theatre house, "Why are we still here Alan? Do you think we can trust Erik?" "To answer that, we have to make sure that our buddy Erik gets what he bargains for and yes we can trust him. He's a man who doesn't know how to love. That's as tough for us as it is for a woman you know. Besides, I don't trust Grogonopse. He might have a trick up his sleeve. We gotta keep an eye for him." Then they of course heard some voices below them, and it was the same man they saw during Christine's performance of Faust.

**ANDRE & FIRMIN  
"Prima donna first lady of the stage!  
Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!  
Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?  
Think of how they all adore you!**

Prima donna, enchant us once again!  
Think of your muse... And of the queues round the theatre!  
Can you deny us the triumph in store?  
Sing, prima donna, once more!"

RAOUL  
"Christine spoke of an angel..."

CARLOTTA  
"Prima donna, your song shall live again!"

ANDRE & FIRMIN  
"Think of your public!"

CARLOTTA  
"You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you!"

MME. GIRY  
"She has heard the voice of the angel of music..."

ANDRE & FIRMIN  
"Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!"

CARLOTTA  
"Think of their cry of undying support!"

ANDRE  
"We get our opera"

CARLOTTA  
"Follow where the limelight leads you!"

FIRMIN  
"She gets her limelight!"

ANDRE & FIRMIN  
"Leading ladies are a trial!"

CARLOTTA  
"Prima donna, your song shall never die!  
You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!"

RAOUL  
"Orders! Warnings!Lunatic demands!"

ANDRE & FIRMIN  
"Tears... oaths... lunatic demands are regular occurrences!"

CARLOTTA  
"Think how you'll shine in that final encore!"

ANDRE & FIRMIN  
"Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this!"

RAOUL  
"Think, before these demands are rejected!"

ANDRE & FIRMIN  
"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl,  
who's gone and slept with the patron?  
Raoul and the soubrette,  
entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur,  
he must have been with her!  
You'd never get away with all this in a play,  
but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue  
it's just the sort of story audiences adore,  
in fact a perfect opera!"

ALL  
"Prima donna the world is at your feet!  
A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!  
Light up the stage with that age old rapport!  
Sing, prima donna, once more!."

Although they couldn't comprehend what occurred, Alan and Nadia knew that they were about to find out. Hours later, after they searched for any signs of Viraltroopers, and no success, apparently, another play had just begun. This time though Christine was in a lesser role of that of a pauper boy (not sure if that's what the role was called from the movie.). Alan and Nadia were up on top of the banisters right near the chandelier and low and behold, the Phantom of the Opera was up there with them. Alan saw a gleaming look in his eye and asked, "Is something the matter?" "I give them a chance. Play Christine as the countess I tell them, and do they listen?" Then they heard pieces of the play go through.

**They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!  
His Lordship, sure, would die of shock  
His Lordship is a laughing-stock!  
Should he suspect her, God protect her!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!  
This faithless lady's bound for HADES!  
Shame! Shame!! Shame!  
Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.  
Who can this be?  
Gentle wife, admit your loving husband.  
My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,  
And must leave you with your new maid.  
Though I'd happily take the maid with me.  
"The old fool's leaving!"  
Serafimo - away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha, Haha...  
Time I tried to get a better better half!  
Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
"Hoho, Hoho..."  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!  
**Then the Phantom began to speak.

"**Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?", he asked.  
"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera ...", Meg said.  
"It's him.", Christine replied.  
"Your part is silent, little toad!", Carlotta said.  
"A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad ...", The Phantom replied in silence.  
"Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my ...  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha!  
Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak**

Alan and Nadia couldn't help, but laugh as Alan replied saying, "Serves her right I think." Nadia then said, "We got company Alan." For the first time, there were actually Viraltroopers. They began fighting, while at the same time listening to the various stuff happening at this time. "I knew it was too convenient of the Knights of the Realm taking a break.", Alan replied. They summoned their keyblades and slashed about to the left and right as Viraltroopers in the form of French soldiers covered the place.**  
Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time ...  
... when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Christine Daae.  
Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera.  
**Alan smacked a Viraltrooper to pieces, just as Nadia zapped a couple more and then she screamed and pointed as Alan gazed upon what she was looking at. A man was hung and the people began to panic as the people on stage ran for their lives. "The trust is over Nadia. Now it's personal." Nadia nodded and then trashed their way through Viraltroopers to find a way out of the banisters.

"**Are you alright?", Raoul asked.  
"Raoul, we're not safe here.", Christine told her concerned man.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats.", ****Armand Moncharmin replied.****  
"Do not panic.", ****Firmin Richard**** assured.  
"It was an accident ... simply an accident.", Armand Moncharmin assured as well.**

Alan then said, "There's too many of them. We have to take them to the roof." Nadia nodded and then they headed into a small door they saw The Phantom go into. They then headed up the stairs and found themselves on a snowy covered roof surrounded by armies of the Viraltroopers and beginning to exhaust themselves, Grogonopse appeared and said, "Getting tired kiddies?" Alan then said, "Don't get too comfortable Grogonopse. When we get out of here, you're a dead man for hanging that guy." The knight laughed as he said, "Yet I didn't hang him. If you want to know who really did it, why not ask your precious friend? We know about your alliance with him. Believe me, you guys would be better off just giving him to us." Then before they knew it, the Phantom appeared, took out his sword and slashed the Viraltroopers and part of Grogonopse's armour causing him pain. He stood in front of Alan and Nadia as he stabbed Grogonopse through his armour at his heart, yet before he could kill him, Grogonopse then said, "Believe me Erik when I say this. Your lover will betray you. How could she ever love such a monster?" Alan then slashed Grogonope's body and he disappeared into a fog of smoke. Alan then said, "He'll be back. That I know of for sure." Yet Erik was too badly hit by that remark and came to explain to Alan about letting the girl go after she was convinced to only love him and no other man. Nadia then said, "You can't just force a girl to do that though. She needs freedom to be herself you know." Alan nodded in agreement as Erik asked, "You don't trust me do you? You don't have to say it, killing that man wasn't on the agenda, but he found me." Alan then told them to be quiet as they gazed upon Christine and Raoul together.

**RAOUL  
There is no Phantom of the Opera...**

CHRISTINE  
Raoul, I've been there  
to his world of unending night  
To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness...  
darkness...  
Raoul, I've seen him!  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face  
in that darkness...  
darkness...  
But his voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound...  
In that night there was music in my mind...  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before...

RAOUL  
What you heard was a dream and nothing more...

CHRISTINE  
Yet in his eyes  
all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore

RAOUL  
Christine...  
Christine...

PHANTOM  
Christine...

After their singing, an unfortunate event had occurred. Raoul and Christine locked lips, much to the dismay of Erik. Even as they left, he fell to his knees and couldn't move. He had been crushed. There was little Alan and Nadia could do. Alan then said as the couple left reassured, "I'm sorry Erik." Erik then said, "I gave her a chance to shine in a place where people would've never have thought to look in music. I trained her to sing with a voice like an angel. And this is how she repays my kindness." Nadia then said, "Let's not get too hasty here Erik." Erik then ran to a stone gargoyle and yelled to the heavens, "Now they'll all pay for this!!" Before Alan and Nadia realized, they were swiftly transported into the lobby room of the Opera Garnier, a large set of stairways and golden arches here and there with people dressed in masquerade masks. Nadia then asked Alan, "You don't think he took it too hard did he?" Alan then said, "Oh no, take a look down there." Beyond the group of people there was, the Phantom of the Opera was there himself.

"**Why so silent, good messieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?  
Have you missed me, good messieurs?  
I have written you an opera!  
(He takes from under his robe an enormous bound  
manuscript)  
Here I bring the finished score -  
"Don Juan Triumphant" !**

**I advise you  
to comply -  
my instructions  
should be clear -  
Remember  
there are worse things  
than a shattered chandelier . . .", The Phantom proclaimed.**

Then Erik yanked off the necklace pendant Raoul gave Christine from her neck.

"**Your chains are still mine -  
you will sing for me!", The Phantom proclaimed once more.**

Even as Raoul returned to face the Phantom, he disappeared into a deep thicket of smoke and fog, and then Alan ran off outside and Nadia asked as they went outside, "Where are we going?" Alan then said, "I got a really bad feeling. He's into art right? Sometimes some of the greatest minds, have all had tragic events happen. There's only one place where tragedy can happen. We have to hurry though. I got a feeling we'll be too late if we don't." So Alan and Nadia rushed on off to their place of desire, and overlooking their progress was Grogonopse from the banisters, slightly beat up, but still alive nevertheless. 'Run you little cretins run. Mark my words though, when your little buddy gets his heart broken, I will be the one victorious.' With that the man disappeared into a blanket of fog like Erik just as Raoul followed him into the floor of the stairway.

(Long chapter I know. Also it isn't the best part, but the best of the best of this movie will show up next chapter as Raoul and the Phantom of the Opera fight, also Alan and Nadia will fight him as well making this a fight not to miss. What Grogonopse has up his sleeve is anyone's guess, but there is only one way to find out.)

(Next time: A Fight to Freedom.)

(Review.)


	23. Chapter 23

**A Fight to Freedom**

Alan and Nadia soon arrived in a dark cemetery with various graves in all directions. The place was dark and foggy, not to mention that they felt an eerie presence lurking about in that small graveyard they were inside. "So why may I ask are we doing here?", Nadia asked. Alan then said, "It's simple right. Erik is fighting Raoul. Once they arrive here maybe we can try and convince Erik to let her go. Either that or maybe we can calm him down since he trusts us." "What if he refuses and tries to go after her then?", Nadia asked again. "You're going to have to trust me on this. Following Erik is our best bet to finding the heart of the world." They soon saw arrive and they hid behind a couple of the tall tombstones near the cemetery building just as Christine arrived by horse carriage. They listened as best they could to Christine's tragic realization of her supposed 'Angel of Music'.

**CHRISTINE  
You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world was shattered . . .**

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . .

Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . .

Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive, teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .

No more memories, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye.  
Help me say goodbye! 

Nadia couldn't help, but gain a tear to her eye as she said, "That poor girl. It must be that terrible losing your father isn't it?" "It is, now shh!! We gotta keep a good lookout for you-know-who. I know he's out there somewhere!!" There was a brief silence for about a minute which made it seem like an eternity just thinking about the Phantom's tricks. Yet out of the blue, came a light voice from a troubled male adult. That was the cue to move. Alan then told Nadia, "He's here, let's move in. The second he drops down from the cemetery house we go in to stop this little charade." Nadia nodded as they both headed for the cemetery house and Alan pointed out the mask just about ten feet from where Christine was kneeling.

PHANTOM  
Wandering child  
So lost, so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance

CHRISTINE  
Angel or father  
Friend or phantom  
Who is it there staring?

PHANTOM  
Have you forgotten your angel

CHRISTINE  
Angel, oh speak  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper

PHANTOM  
Too long you've wandered in winter  
Far from my fathering gaze

CHRISTINE  
Wildly my mind beats against you

PHANTOM  
You resist

PHANTOM/CHRISTINE  
Yet your/the soul obeys...

PHANTOM  
Angel of Music!  
You denied me  
Turning from true beauty  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me  
Come to your strange Angel...

CHRISTINE  
Angel of Music!  
I denied you  
Turning from true beauty  
Angel of Music!  
My protector...  
Come to me, strange Angel...

PHANTOM  
I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me, Angel of Music

RAOUL (spoken)  
No, Christine, wait!  
Wait!

CHRISTINE (spoken)  
Raoul!

RAOUL (spoken)  
Whatever you believe  
This man-this thing-is not your father!

Then the phantom dropped from the top of the cemetery and clashed swords with Raoul. A clash to the left and then to the right and all of a sudden Alan and Nadia arrived in between each of the feisty men and tried pushing them back throughout each of the different parts of the graveyard. Erik then asked, "Why? I trusted you two knights as friends and yet you interfere with my intentions." "Raoul loves Christine though Erik. Nadia and I know that you have been heartbroken. That is tragic and no one deserves it, but you can't force her to love you back.", Alan said. Then Erik jumped over Alan and pushed Nadia aside as she was about to slash his sword away from Raoul. The Phantom kept slashing each sword from a left past a statue resembling a goblin and then the Phantom kept pushing back and forth narrowly missing getting his shoulder struck by Raoul's sword. Then Alan and Nadia jumped in front of the two swordsmen once again and Then Alan said again, "You both must protect the girl. She is in grave danger and if you two don't stop this madness she's going to get killed." Then Erik slashed Alan's legs after slashing his kingdom key four or five times left, right, left, right, left quickly. Alan screamed in pain as Nadia pushed Raoul down in the snow and rushed to his security. Raoul kept fighting Erik as well through many different parts of the graveyard and the Phantom snuck up on the boy and sliced his arm causing some pain and blood to spill. Then even after that, Erik's sword was still clashing move for move against Raoul until he accidently pushed his sword into a silver skull and Raoul used it to trip Erik and was about to stab the Phantom and kill him until Christine called him off. Christine and Raoul got on his white horse and they galloped away into the night. Erik stood up as Alan drew his keyblade to face this menace as did Nadia in kind did too. The Phantom then said, "You said you wouldn't harm me. Yet you did and now Christine is gone away with that Persian." Alan said in a gentle manner, "Listen, this isn't the time for bragging fights. The Knights of the Realm are in this world Erik. If they get their hands on Christine, your world is finished." Erik then said in anger, "All lies indeed. How dare you two try something like this? I gave you my trust and you all used me from the start." Nadia yelled as she sliced Erik's stomach, "You are such a coward!! Everything's always about me boo hoo!! Well what about her?" Nadia stared into the eyes of the Phantom as he panted and groaned. "You wanted to protect her and yet you were enticing her to go with you to live with you forever. That isn't protection. It's downright despicable. We're not trying to hurt you, but Christine has to choose for herself where she wants to go and who she wants to be with." The Phantom disappeared into a blanket of smoke and said, "Meet me in my quarters. We'll discuss more about this later."

Then everywhere they could see, there were French police looking Viraltroopers with rifles and blue royal shirts and white French pants marching around them. Alan then asked Nadia looking at his bloody tree bark brown clothing and cape, "You think they're here for an autograph?" Nadia then said, "I sure hope they got pens. They're gonna need it for hospital forms at this rate when we're done with them." Alan began slashing five, then ten were slashed, fifteen and in kind Nadia slashed away twenty just as they kept marching and marching towards them. Fifty were slashed by Alan. Then sixty were gone by Nadia. They still kept marching. Then Alan and Nadia stood close to each other as he said, "It's no use. They're everywhere. We gotta get out of here." "Yes, but how?", Nadia asked. Then a pit of smoke surrounded them and they found themselves in the Opera Garnier. Yet all they saw was panicking people, chandelier on fire and the lights of the building out. Alan then said, "There isn't much time. I don't know where that fog came from, but we gotta get to Erik before it's too late." As Alan and Nadia ran for the stage, above them was a familiar gold knight, Grogonopse awaiting them and he disappeared into a similar pit of smoke himself.

They travelled down every nook and cranny there was in the sewer system of the city, but they seemed to get lost every time they found a close enough spot with a torch to lead them. Nadia then said panting in her pink dress, "It's no use Alan. We keep getting lost and there's no way we'll find our way through this maze." Alan then shushed Nadia again as he said, "You hear that. It's Erik. He's singing again." "Yes. If we just follow his tune, we can catch up to him before we know it.", Nadia added. They soon followed every note that Erik sung and soon enough they found a familiar set of candles and gloomy lagoon where they first gazed upon the Phantom of the Opera for the first time. Even as Alan and Nadia arrived they saw Raoul tied up and saw that Erik was pleading Christine to leave him alone, she untied him and Alan and Nadia began helping even as she asked, "Why are you helping us?" Alan then said, "We're here to protect you guys from a monster that lurks in this very place. He isn't the Phantom though. It's much worse…" Before Alan could finish a black and purple dragon Viraltrooper with a heart on its nose (cameo of Maleficent) appeared from the lurky depths scaring away the Phantom's pursuers. It entered inside the cavern as Alan and Nadia took out their keyblades, Nadia then said to them, "Go now!! We can handle this thing." "But", Christine said and then Alan replied, "For crying out loud, go now!!" Alan then slashed the gate of the Phantom's quarters down in front of the couple as they ran towards the light of the torches. Meanwhile, Alan and Nadia jumped onto the giant snake and slashed each part of its scaly hide, but to no avail. It just kept breathing fire and Alan twirled his keyblade in a circular fashion to blow the fire in all directions. Nadia then asked Alan as she hung onto the beast's head even when he got blown off, "Any more bright ideas smarty pants?" Alan searched everywhere on the dragon and staring at its green eyes was a dark terror. He saw a broken heart and from that heart he saw it was the Phantom's. It was Erik's heart. "That's it. Nadia it's no wonder we can't find the heart of the world or a weak spot on this beast. We need Erik. He's the only thing that can slay this monster." They kept slashing at the beast's hide even when nothing worked and both of them kept getting weaker and weaker and Nadia asked, "So why are we attacking it if we can't defeat the dragon with Erik's help?" "Erik will help us in the end. He's got nothing left to lose and everything to gain by helping us."

Speak of the devil Erik swooped in with his dark clothes, his mask was broken and he took out his sword and slashed at the dragon and scratched out its eyes. Erik then slashed its nose and said, "I don't have much time Alan. Those guards are hot on my trail and I must leave. But before I do I have to tell you two key bearers one thing and one thing only." Nadia said as she hung onto the dragon some more, "Just say it already, this guy won't leave me alone much longer!!" Erik then said, "I lived in darkness, embraced despair, and the world's judgment was cruel. Out of everything though, you two were there for me to give me the truth. I let go of Christine before you arrived. I guess our love was never meant to be." Nadia then said as she stabbed the dragon, "If it's any consolation Erik, some people just never do win a lady love and trust me when I say this. You're not alone. You got friends like us." Then Both Alan and Nadia zapped the heart and it had chains attached to it and Erik said, "Oh chains of this heart be gone!!" He then sliced them in half with his sword and Alan and Nadia unlocked the heart of the world as the dragon disappeared and the Viraltroopers disappeared along with it. Alan then checked his watch as another world turned green just like the others on their travels. He also saw that the watch was beginning to glow as well and Alan then said, "Well it's time for us to go now Erik. Our work is done. Christine is safe, your world is safe, now you got to get to safety too." Erik then said, "I will. Take this though before you go. It's a special potion I use on my sword and any I find myself. It has a special entity in itself that states that whatever weapon you wield, you will have strength only in the greatest of intentions. In other words, your desire to fight for good and for your loved ones must be a high priority." Alan and Nadia nodded as Erik pressed the watch and waved goodbye to his friends to never see them again. Even as he ran up his stairs though, he felt a trickling tear this time not for Christine, but rather for the reality that he learned something new about friendship as Alan and Nadia smiled at their new buddy. Then within a pit of smoke, they disappeared from the Opera Garnier's sewers just as the authorities arrived to find Erik.

(A sad ending I might add. Like in the movie, the Phantom of the Opera lost his only love for a girl. Not to mention that his life was pretty tragic to begin with. It is also stuff like this that is what the main protagonists of KH BBS will have to face and in the end I believe that the ending is going to be sad just be looking at the secret ending from KH 2 Final Mix. The only thing I could possibly say at this point is to be prepared for anything in TN's newest installments of the Kingdom Hearts series. There still is more to come in the end though so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The First Glimmer of the Eternal Beyond.)

(Review.)


	24. Chapter 24

**The First Glimmer of the Eternal Beyond**

Once Alan and Nadia returned from Paris, France back to Aranse and the dark abyss, they noticed that the red orb that made up their master was beginning to glow a golden colour. Alan frantically rushed up to the ball of matter as did Nadia and Alan asked, "What's the matter Aranse? Is there something wrong?" Aranse was briefly silenced before he spoke, "I feel it…the power within me!!" Nadia then asked, "What power? What are you talking about?" "The Eternal Beyond children. Whenever you unlocked one door after the other that giant heart we have seen begin to form glows and gains more power. Yet as it does, it becomes unstable, utterly dangerous, and catastrophic. I have attempted to gather its power into my own orb of matter. It has not been easy for this giant heart of the universe is very tainted.", Aranse continued. "Because of the Knights of the Realm?", Alan asked. "Aye. The very same cretins that made those door monstrosities are planning to use that laser to obliterate this newly found heart. Before you answer whether you told me or not isn't important. I knew all along that those ruffians would find out about the doors' location. The only thing I can suggest is that you two go and unlock this door immediately. First you must go through it as always. Then you must defend the remaining door left behind from becoming enslaved by that of the Knights of the Realm."

Alan then asked in a surprised state, "That's impossible though. How could they have known where the doors were unless…" "Yes my boy. I admit it. I was planning to use the 'Doors of the Heart' to recreate my own body. I felt humiliated, despaired over my peoples' lives being lost and hated the idea of Obeion's survival. That is also where the SPC come into play as well boy. I told them of this great power via a message through their minds. I told them to beware of the Viraltroopers and their monstrous behaviour, but they were no match for their strength and numbers. I was willing to give up, even when I found the doors of my world intact. Yet you came along Alan as did your friend Nadia accompany you as well. I thought that I could use you two to recreate myself into an all powerful being, capable of stopping Obeion and destroying, by using his own knowledge against him. I figured by sending him the coordinates to the doors, they would unlock the doors quicker and I would harness the power of this new heart while it was still vulnerable to recreate my powers and destroy the Knights of the Realm once and for all. I realize I was wrong and will understand completely if you two won't assist me anymore.", Aranse said on the brink of despair.

Alan then said in calm tone, "There are bigger things happening now Aranse. You've been telling me this all along that letting our emotions conquer us won't make anything better. Obeion's still out there and he can't be allowed to win. Show us the 'Doors of the Heart'. Show us the remaining two." Aranse then said, "Very well. Here are the Doors to Sorrow and Fear. Each are glowing with the hue of blue sadness and grey darkness that envelop a heart with such stress, self pity, and adversity in our lives and these by far will be your toughest challenges yet. Beware of this Alan my boy. It may cost the ones you love if you go through the Door to Fear, but it could cost your own life if you go through the Door to Sorrow first." Nadia on the verge of tears was worried for Alan's sake as he said, "I choose the 'Door to Sorrow'. It may sound terrible, but even in misery there is happiness. Besides, what significance does my life have if others suffer?" Before Nadia could shout out Alan's name, he ran through the 'Door to Sorrow' and they both stopped glowing. Aranse then said in a respectful tone, "A wise noble decision has been made today. Alan I hope you use this knowledge to the best of your abilities. You may have to in the end if you desire to achieve the peace you desire." Then before they could even say a thing a dash of smoke bombs arose everywhere as Grogonopse, the gold 'Knight of the Realm', arrived on the scene with a gold shield and a giant golden axe appeared with him. Grogonopse looked all around him as he said, "Man this place could use a good renovation of the sort. Have you ever heard of drapes man? This place is a dump."

Alan drew out his keyblade with the Mickey Mouse keychain it had on it as did Nadia draw out her pink keyblade and she said, "What's your business here Grogonopse?" "Business? I'm here of my own free will you guys. When your master, Aranse as he calls himself, sent us the transmissive coordinates of the 'Doors of the Heart', I uploaded them to my computer instead so no one could ever find out as I deleted them and followed them by memory. As far as they know, they're still back on Aranse's world of Argon. This time I want to use these doors' powers to make me all powerful. I've always had to take orders day in and day out. Well I've had it!!" Nadia then said, "I guess that's typical. Bad guys do hate it when they're bossed around." Grogonopse then said, "One we're not the bad guys if we're trying to bring new life to our fallen bad guys, you are for preventing us from doing our duties. Second, your right about a guy like me being bossed around. It sickens me to death too much."

"Aranse, do you think you could conjure up a special arena for us to fight in?", Alan asked. Aranse nodded as he said, "Yes, but it would have to be a one on one fight. It's been Argon tradition that any formal fight must be a one on one." Nadia then said, "I'll go. If he wins, he gets the remaining 'Doors of the Heart' and their power. If I win, he has to leave us alone for good." Grogonopse nodded to this gesture and said, "I'll do it. It sounds good to me." Then Alan panicked as he asked her subtly, "Are you sure you're up for this?" Nadia answered, "I am. Besides, this is the fate of the universe at stake. I know I can do this. All I need is faith from you." Then Alan thought about it as he looked at Grogonopse who shrugged his shoulders, Aranse who glowed red again, and back at Nadia and smiled. "I believe in you Nadia. Be careful." They then hugged each other as Aranse created an arena similar to Hyrule Castle from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Aranse then teleported both Grogonopse and Nadia to the arena as they both prepared for battle. Alan couldn't help, but ask Aranse, "What do we do now then?" "We pray that Nadia will overcome her enemy and defeat him in battle.", Aranse added as they viewed the fight from an overhead screen the giant orb created just now. Surprisingly there was also something glowing in the background of the arena where Nadia and Grogonopse were as well. It was like a blue like crystal trio of pillars, the tallest was at the center, the smallest to its right and the second tallest to its left.

(These solo fights will become more and more significant as we go through the story. Also to add on, Aranse has also received some numerous powers of course being stated in the story, but this will become more relevant as he confronts Obeion in the next few chapters to come. Once all the 'Doors of the Heart' are unlocked a special event will occur that I guarantee could easily be the case in KH BBS in the near future if they do go into questions like why is Kingdom Hearts the way it is or why does a keyblade have this kind of power that it does. More to come so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Nadia vs. Grogonopse.)

(Review.)


	25. Chapter 25

**Nadia vs. Grogonopse**

(This next chapter may get a tiny bit intense so I would suggest listening to Scherzo Di note (preferably the Kh1 of course) since this chapter has old school fighting and bashings as well from Grogonopse and Alan and Nadia.)

As Nadia took out her keyblade and stared down to Grogonopse who took out a giant golden axe, she asked him as they stood on the Hyrule Castle look alike arena, "Why do we have to do this Grogonopse? There has to be another way of settling this." Grogonopse just smirked off Nadia and then sharpened his axe on the ground. He then said, "Ah, to be as naïve as you are my dear. You and your man don't understand why we are doing this in the first place. Aside from our fallen comrades, we have alterior motives too. You see when Colonel Oben created the 'Doors of the Heart', there was so much positive and negative emotional energy escaping the Doors and turning 

the people of Argon into black monsters. They resembled that of demons and angels both fighting each other for power and dominance. So when the 'Doors' were created, the powers of them infected Colonel Oben and created Obeion in his place and when we the 'Knights of the Realm' even tried to control their ghastly powers, we too succumbed to their almighty powers. This is why we have both good human qualities and bad human qualities that have made us powerful beings. If you think you can even match our powers, you are sadly mistaken."

Nadia then ran towards Grogonopse and clashed her keyblade with his axe as she said, "We can figure a way out of this mess. But you're going to have to trust us." "Trust you. A human girl from a world our people have never even heard of, hah! I'd rather eat my own peoples' feces than ever accept a compromise from you." Grogonopse then slashed Nadia's legs with his axe. Grogonopse then picked up Nadia and launched her over a hundred feet into the air and as he 

jumped high up to reach her, the sky was glowing blue and red as a sign that a climactic battle was ensuing. Grogonopse slashed at Nadia's dress a couple of times ripping it near her chest, slashing her waist, and cutting and scraping her legs up too. Yet even as Nadia screamed a bit at the pain griping her legs and her body, Grogonopse just laughed as they began falling from the sky. He then said, "Go on little flower. Scream to the heavens!! Your man can't save you. You're all alone. How can you even think of matching the great 'Knights of the Realm'? You two are amateur fighters. Your weapons are useless pieces of steel. Not to mention you serve a blob for a master. Even I can think of better ways of being great than serving a master." Nadia then slashed Grogonopse piercing his armour and slashing his stomach open. Nadia then said angrily punching him, "How dare you!! You serve Obeion you hypocrite!! I find it funny that you guys are helping others when in reality I see you're trying to use the Doors of the Heart to escape your little anguish, even though Aranse said you guys chose to try and harness their powers for your own selfish needs."

Grogonopse grabbed Nadia's right arm and then swung her around in multiple circles until he threw her up once more another few feet above him and launched his axe towards her. Nadia just briefly escaped the blast of the axe because her keyblade deflected the monstrous blow. Yet it scraped her dress even more creating more holes in her sleeves and cuts on her shoulders and body. Grogonopse clearly had the upperhand in this match. Meanwhile, Alan asked Aranse in the abyss, "How can such a man do such a thing?" "It's the Doors of the Heart Alan. Legend has it that when Oben created them, he secretly used some old Argon witchcraft to concoct his little experiments. Luckily my people caught him for his little stunt before he could continue the Doors of the Heart's powers." Alan looking confused then asked, "So they are actually weaker than they would have been before?" "Oh yes. That's why I'm concerned about the Viraltroopers getting their grimy little hands on the new heart being created from the 

Doors of the Heart is because of their prior experimentation. I know this myself because I was the vice president of the planet and C.E.O of the natural resources program which dealt with the natural effects of these Doors. In other words, we can only hope that Nadia will find the power she needs to defeat Grogonopse." Alan looked back at the screen and seeing Nadia begin to bleed made his heart sink.

Grogonopse was laughing all the way down through to Hyrule's grounds as Nadia collapsed on the ground and he began to glow a black aura and as he picked her up, Grogonopse said punching her two times, (brace yourselves for a sexist comment as was common in the seventies of a majority of men) "Weak girl. This is why men are superior!! You have no muscle…" Another punch, but to her stomach it came. "…You are emotionally inferior!!..." Another punch went straight to her left cheek. "…and you expect me to believe that your beliefs are true and strong. Your race and this entire universe are all too predictable. Now 

then say good bye!!" Grogonopse threw the girl to the ground as he raised his axe and in dominance was about to slash the girl to kingdom come. Alan saw this and thought on the verge of crying, 'No!! You…monster!! You'll pay for this!!" Alan then began to glow in a red aura as he transported to that arena with Aranse stunned in his realm. Then Grogonopse's axe was slashed out of his hand and Alan dressed in his treebark brown suit protected Nadia.

Then Grogonopse then said, "So the lovers are reunited. Get a room Romeo. Your girl and I have a match to settle." Alan then slashed Grogonopse's suit and he began to bleed from his steel armour. "I'd advise leaving now Grogonopse!! Before I kill you, I at least want you to get away and have a chance to never show your face again!!" Grogonopse then as he teleported and grabbed his axe and came back again, "Never fool!! I fight for my own reasons!! I shall never back down and if you want to face my wrath like your honey did so be it." Nadia 

then said silently grabbing Alan's left brown boot, "Please Alan, escape while you can. Forget about me!" Alan dropped down to Nadia and held her in his lap as he said, "Please don't leave me Nadia. Please don't leave me. I have to fight Grogonopse. He plans on killing you, and I won't let that happen!!" Nadia silently going into unconsciousness said, "Alan!" and collapsed as Grogonopse said laughing, "What a touching moment. A lover and her and her hubby reunited once more only to be separated in death, but don't you worry. I'll make sure to end her misery quickly after I kill you that is." Alan angrily stared at Grogonopse and ran quickly at the speed of light towards him. He slashed at his axe and sliced it into many pieces as Grogonopse's laugh began to wither away. Grogonopse protected himself with his arms and tried punching Alan many times, even as Alan avoided each one with ease. Grogonopse then said in surprise as Alan glowed and got golden armour on his suit, "It can't be… only legends and heroes can wear that kind of armour. That means you must be a her…" Alan then slashed Grogonopse and recoiled all of the damage that he gave Nadia back to 

him and as he collapsed, his golden armour dissolved revealing his body to be half torn up and bleeding, to the weapon he once wielded being trashed and nothing more than firewood and steel. Alan stood over Grogonopse and yielded his keyblade to him as a sign of defeat and he asked him, "Was it really worth it Grogonopse? To try and take my partner's life and for what? Just a little fun and games? Don't you regret what you have done?"

Grogonopse laughed as he spat up blood and puked over the side of the Hyrule Castle arena and said, "You fool. The Knights of the Realm are bent on what we said we would do. Regardless of what anyone thinks, we did just as we were supposed to do. We claimed hearts, created a second chance for all of those that were lost in 'the Great War' and what's more, our special secret weapon is almost finished, so there's nothing you can do about it. And to think you wasted your time with me!! So to answer your question, it was worth it and I don't regret 

anything of what I did. You can kiss my…" Then a slash came to his head, but it was of Nadia's own doing with her keyblade as Alan rushed to her side. He then asked on the verge of tears once more, "I should've been doing this the whole time Nadia. You almost died because of my negligence." Nadia hushed Alan as she said, "Don't blame yourself Alan. I wanted to protect the 'Doors of the Heart'. It was my idea in the first place." Then Alan hushed Nadia as he gave her some medicine and wrapped her in fine silk bandages. They then transported back to the abyss where Aranse used his powers to heal Nadia and Aranse said, "I am very impressed Alan at how you rushed to protect your friend. Your powers have gotten stronger and your strength from your heart has increased too."

Alan then sheepishly said, "Despite what Grogonopse said, Nadia actually was the one who defeated him. I finished him off, but I could see from his tense struggling with her that Nadia weakened him by a lot 

of the damage he received." Nadia then said, "Serves him right the sexist he is if you ask me." Aranse then said, "I have noticed that there is commotion in another world, it's actually not too far from your world actually. It's down beneath your world of Earth to be honest." Alan and Nadia then asked in unison, "There's a world beneath ours that exists?" "Yes and the people there are coexisting with a large group of insectoid creatures (some people could take a guess as to what should be expected in the next little while, but I'll let you figure that out as to what my next chapter will be about.) that have plagued them for just as recent as a decade. If the Viraltroopers claim that world, then yours is as easy as conquerable. I'm counting on you two." Alan and Nadia nodded as Alan pressed his buttons on his watch and they transported themselves to the next world.

(It was coming quite close to the Knights of the Realm succeeding there, but of course Alan relied on his love for Nadia to create his 

power within and succeed. To expand, we have just hit the climax as of yet and pretty soon will head to where we first started with the Prologue. There's just a few things I want to get out of the way and then this story will be done. More to come yet, so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Beneath the Surface.)

(Review.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Beneath the Surface**

Alan and Nadia soon found themselves in a series of green, lush dark jungles of the Central American Peninsula and followed Aranse's directions carefully. According to his statistics, there was a huge outbreak of Viraltroopers appearing from a large old pyramid in the ruins of where the ancient Aztecs used to live before Spanish rule and their annihilation. As they found the pyramids, Nadia couldn't help, but feel an eerie sense of fear on the back of her neck as she stayed close to Alan and said, "Can we hurry it up a bit Alan? This place gives me the creeps." Alan then reassured her when he drew out his keyblade and said, "Trust me when I say this Nadia. We have the power. How many people in real life can have super powers of the sort I ask you? Odds aren't too high. Besides, we have a mission to do and carry out. Now draw out your keyblade if you please." Nadia did as Alan said and kept looking behind them in case anything tried to surprise them in the jungles. They followed the signal to a lone pyramid and travelled up the large stairs only to fall through a set of bricks that had been weakened by hundreds of years of aging.

As they awoke from their unconsciousness about three hours later, Nadia screamed as Alan asked, "What in the heck's wrong now?" "Look over there!!" Before Alan and Nadia some three feet away was a skeleton with a book. This book of course wasn't any old book since it has a weird emblem looking like a cross between the French Seigniorial Emblem and the black eagle of the German Flag. As Alan grabbed it and brushed off the dust, Nadia then asked silently, "What do you think it is?" Alan opened it slowly as he said, "It must be in Aztec. Luckily Aranse said that this watch could translate any human or alien 'tongue' language so we can figure out what this all means." As Alan scanned the book thoroughly and read for the next half hour through over two thousand one hundred and fifty pages, Nadia asked slightly impatiently sitting on rocks, "Can we hurry this up just a tad? My heiny is sore from all this sitting and it's getting kind of spooky in this dark desolate place." Alan raised his left hand as he said, "I need to translate this book though. It could be very urgent, who knows maybe it could lead us out of here if we're lucky. 'In the Hallows b'low, the're be a series of twist and turns, arrows of light, darkness of burns. From down b'low these caverns history, lies an un'foretold world mystery. Through the Great One's Eye you shall seek, and the warrior of light is whom thou shall meet.'" As Alan came to a close Nadia pouted as she said tired and exhausted from all the hiking they did, "What a waste. First we come in search of Viraltroopers, which we haven't found yet to date, then we fall through a pyramid and get bruised up and out cold for hours, and now we have to deal with some old text of gibberish never seen by anyone for over four hundred years that makes no sense whatsoever. Do you even know what that all means at least?"

Alan paused for a moment and Nadia asked, "Well?" "We can't let the stress of our duties get to us Nadia. You've told me before that we must keep going to pursue a better sense of peace in this world and beyond. By my father's grave I shall not rest until I carry this out. Even if it means I suffer in the end, what would it matter? What's a mere bruise compared to what's happening to those innocent beings across the worlds? The Viraltroopers may be weakening, but we have to keep pushing, otherwise they could still duplicate and take over the worlds we saved." Nadia nodded as they got up and kept walking through the caverns below. Alan soon found a torch and Nadia grabbed a couple of large arrow shaped stones and created a spark and then the torch was lit. As they walked by they saw a series of tunnels in all directions with x's and o's on every cavern. Nadia then asked, "Wait a minute. Wasn't there something in that text about something just like this?" Alan nodded as he grabbed the book and said, "The're be a series of twist and turns, arrows of light, darkness of burns. But which tunnel would have such a thing?" They looked about and saw in the center was a lone tunnel that shot out flaming arrows the second they stepped on a brick tile in that tunnel and what's more the tunnel was twisting and turning about in all directions like a snake when it slithers on the ground. Alan then grabbed Nadia's arm and said, "Hang on tight. This could get a little rough." Then they took out their keyblades and ran right through the tunnel slashing arrows and deflecting them as well along the way. As they made it to the end, Alan and Nadia saw an emblem of a heart on a wall near a couple of torches and right above them. It was burning around its edges, but it was black as coal as was the fire burning around its edges.

Alan and Nadia then zapped the heart and unlocked it and as they did, the tunnel behind them became straight and the arrows stopped. Nadia asked in utter fear, "So what's the next part of the riddle say?" "'From down b'low these caverns history, lies an un'foretold world mystery. Through the Great One's Eye you shall seek, and the warrior of light is whom thou shall meet.'", Alan stated. They looked around a crowded narrow set of corridors to their left and right and all of them seemed to go nowhere, but to dead ends. Nadia then said, "Well this isn't looking for a needle in a hay stack." "Sarcasm isn't going to help us out Nadia.", Alan said. Nadia then apologized, "I'm sorry, but it just looks so bleak that's all…" Nadia stepped on a tile brick and fell four feet down deeper into the ground below. Alan shocked looked down and asked, "Are you okay Nadia?" Nadia scratched her back after that huge fall and slowly got up as she said, "Oh yeah, like a clam on a beach." Alan then jumped down himself and Nadia asked, "What are you doing? We should be looking for a way out of here." "The text says Down b'low and we are in a tunnel system. We need to keep going from here.", Alan replied. So thus more walking occurred and as they kept going, they saw many different pictures on the cavern walls that had many different torches around them glaring out their awe and inspire.

There were ten pictures in all and the first showed many different warriors with a similar weapon like that of Nadia and Alan's keyblades, but it was more rapier like than theirs. In the second picture, they showed the whole lot of them fighting each other and in the centre was a single warrior in gold light with that same weapon in the center. The third picture showed many of them dead and their weapons broken, but only two of those warriors remained: the lone golden warrior and a warrior in black armour with white skin and apparently green eyes!! (I'll expand on this as we get to the end with Obeion, since this is very important!!) The rest of the pictures showed the golden warrior fighting this black armoured warrior and in the last one the black armoured warrior is shown with his sword broken and he was leaving the world banished and the Golden warrior lifting his sword high into the sky showing his triumph to the entire world. Alan then said, "Great pictures they have don't they?" Nadia then said, "I got a weird feeling about those last pictures though. Those weapons look sort of like our keyblades." "So?", Alan asked. "So those weapons weren't made until that SPC guy, Mark Benjamin Jr., and his team created them so how could these pictures have these sort of weapons. They look over hundreds of years old." Alan then hushed Nadia and even when she puffed up at being shushed by a man, he pointed to a large golden room covered in gold and at the centre was a Giant Green eye and as they reached the centre of the area, they found a legendary statue of that same warrior in gold with that same weapon as well. He was so gold that he glowed whenever light shone on him (hence the warrior of light). Alan reached out to touch it and Nadia stopped him saying, "We really shouldn't. You don't even know what could happen if we do touch anything I here." "I got a good feeling about this Nadia. It doesn't seem like it now, but the fact is there are Viraltroopers down here and by God as my witness I won't stop until they are all obliterated. Now then do you trust me?" he asked as he held out his hand with a calm smile. Nadia smiled in kind and nodded as she took his hand and touched the golden warrior. They were then transported into a green lush forest with a giant European castle just ten feet from their location. The forest was dark and creepy, with twigs snapping in different directions and wolves howling as well.

What's more a group of armed knights on horses stopped them and the lead captain who was in blue armour said, "Halt. You shall go no further travelers." Alan then asked, "What seems to be the problem?" "You are trespassing on our Lord Birmingham's Kingdom. For an offense such as this is usually death by beheading…", the blue knight continued. Alan and Nadia gasped, but the blue knight continued again, "…but I am leaving that up to our lord though for debate. Now then take them away men!!" As he said this, Alan and Nadia were captured and taken off to the large European Castle of white bricks and stone that just lay beyond the dark lush forest they were in at the time.

(The Golden Warrior is very important to this story believe it or not seeing as how it is a parallel of how I think the Keyblade War could play out in KH BBS. Also in Ansem's reports of one legend saying the keyblade wielder brought ruin and chaos upon the world as well as saving is important as well. I won't give too much more away, but do expect a dark foreshadowing to come in the next chapter involving the Golden Warrior and the Black Armoured warrior. More to come, so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Golden Warrior and the Black Warrior.)

(Review.)


	27. Chapter 27

**The Golden Warrior and the Black Warrior**

As Alan and Nadia arrived inside the castle of Lord Birmingham, they were in awe as they saw countless statues of a man in knightly armour similar to that of the Golden armour they saw in the pyramid and the pictures of the walls they saw in the pyramid as well. Even as they got dragged along by their armoured captors, they saw that the castle was built a lot like the castle from Cinderella's world as well. In fact, as they trudged along a set of red carpeting and past wooden columns and sets of armour, they came upon a huge set of wooden stairs that seemed to stretch up to a golden gate of the sort. They got dragged up the stairs by the knights and they soon opened the gates after a whole ten minutes of walking up the stairs. As they threw Nadia and Alan inside, they were surrounded by various guards on each side of them in two lines with twenty of them in each one. In the centre of all of these British red suited guards at the very end of the large room they were in that had white paint smothering the whole room all over and red tapestry with the picture of the Golden Knight on it, they also saw a man sitting in a comfy throne which had the top part of his chair resembling a crown of course. The man looked an awful lot like Adam Sandler, but had a huge beard covering his face, rough Spanish Guard armour covering his chest and his whole body, and his hands were holding his head above his chair's left arm and his other arm was holding his long sword as it pierced the brick on the side of the red carpeting as well.

Alan then whispered to Nadia as they king sighed, "Doesn't look like an angry king to me. He looks a little laid back." "Yeah, maybe if we play our cards right we might get lucky. If only we could get on his good side, maybe he could set us free and we could get out of this place." Then the king said, "Guards, bring the prisoners to me at once." Then the guards grabbed Alan and Nadia and as they dropped them at the king's knees, Alan then said, "Looks like you might just get your wish." Then the king began, "Well, well, well. What do we got here? A couple o'wise guys trying to sneak in on my land and take my riches I bet." Alan then said, "But sir, we didn't even…" "Silence! Who's one talking here?", the king replied. Alan stopped as the king said, "That's right me!! What I say goes, what I command goes, heck what I even eat is supposed to be eaten as well during such an occasion. I wish those sick crude purple gooey creatures would behave as such." Alan then asked as he bowed, "Permission to speak, my lord." Then Nadia whispered, "What are you doing? I don't think kissing up will get this guy on our good side you know." "Trust me, if we can get him to listen, maybe we can get some answers as to how to leave this place and get freed." Then the king said, "Very well young warrior. I, Lord Birmingham, give you permission to speak." "You are against the purple creatures that my partner and I call the Viraltroopers?", Alan asked. "Yes oh dear boy, such a silly question really. They've been a curse upon our lands for years. Why even their origin is of obscure proportions." Alan then asked, "Origins?"

So began a tale like none other that Alan and Nadia heard before. Long before Alan and Nadia (give or take a hundred and forty years before the first Kingdom Hearts (Three hundred years before Alan and Nadia's adventures as well)) there were two worlds: the land that makes up Lord Birmingham's kingdom and the land of Granisis which was essentially the forest that they were strayed into and captured from. Each of these kingdoms stretched for miles on end and each were different and structure and organization. Lord Birmingham's castle, vastly of European proportions was built from the hardest brick that was formed from rocks down there, while Granisis Castle was built from logs, paper and structured like that of the Japanese Castles in Asia. Lord Birmingham's castle was also ruled by a warrior known as the Golden Warrior that was honored and well known. The castle of Granisis was ruled unfortunately by a tyrant of warrior known as the Black Warrior and anyone who questioned his orders was killed off instantly without any second thought. The kingdoms often were never opposed to each other until one day something spawned from the meadows of the land between each kingdom that they know now as the Viraltroopers. As Nadia and Alan listened they started to figure that this was a little farfetched since the Viraltroopers they know were created from poor experiments, but as they listened carefully, they knew now that the purple creatures were not Viraltroopers, but rather known as the Useless.

They ravaged the land of its life and each of the kingdoms fought these creatures hard and the Useless were stronger than anticipated. They eventually worked together to attain the peace that they desired, but at a fretful cost. There was tensions over the amount of men they had lost before. Yet that wasn't their only concern. They recently created a weapon of great power and great honour and only the finest warriors could wield them. Yet there was some controversy within the ranks as to who deserved to call themselves its wielder. So thus an all out war began between Castle Birmingham and Castle Granisis. Only two warriors survived: the Golden and Black Warriors were left with their weapons of light and darkness to guide them. They fought hard and eventually it seemed as if the fight would last for days. It even did for about three weeks of nonstop fighting (that would be some fight!!) The Golden warrior knocked off his enemy's helmet to reveal a man by the name of Oben!! The Golden Warrior managed to thwart Oben, having been consumed by his dark heart and slashed away at his evil spirit, but to end the violence had to give up his own fighting spirit to vanquish the enemy. Oben's sword had been destroyed, Castle Granisis crumbled, the Useless had disappeared from the land with no darkness to feed upon, and Oben was banished having ironically forgotten everything about himself except for the fight between him and the Golden Warrior. The Golden Warrior left and became the first leader of the Rulius Court as well and its founder. He died of unknown causes, most likely of loneliness having found no wife and producing no heir to the throne. Yet Oben remembered the fight and vowed revenge upon the lot of the universe for his defeat.

Alan then asked, "So Oben is the real culprit behind all of these attacks upon your kingdom?" "Yes boy. He is one of the few beings that could live to be over millennia old. He has great powers even I have never heard of before. He was even involved in the Great War of Wars as our people here call it as well and creating the Doors of the Heart. Before you even ask, we know of a wise being called Aranse. He has passed the information to us and we also knew that you were coming all along." Alan shocked asked, "But how? Aranse is a mere shadow of a being now. The guy's an orb. He couldn't just telepathically tell you. Then that means…" Then from behind the king's throne came a tall broad silver knight. Alan then said, "Tyrannil!!" "That's right boy. It is I Tyrannil. This story you two have heard is true and it is very important to your quest as well. For you see the one you call Aranse was the Gold Knight!!" Alan and Nadia gasped as they yelled, "What?!" "Believe it for it's true. The Gold and Black Warriors weren't just rulers of this world. They were known as the first wielders of the legendary 'Heart Sword' and hence its name could unlock any heart, disperse any darkness and destroy light in one's being as well. In fact, Oben and Aranse are half brothers as well. They alone were able to wield the weapons their forefathers made and they each used their abilities for good purposes. But Unfortunately Argon, Aranse's and Oben's home world was attacked and Oben was kidnapped. Many lives were lost and Oben was never seen again until the 'Heart Sword War' when he showed his colours as an extreme fighter. While Aranse saved many worlds with the 'Heart Sword' and saved many lives with it, Oben turned dark under his masters known as 'La Mort Noir'. He conquered worlds for them, slain many lives and turned them to darkness. That is when they finally met up with each other: the Golden Warrior and the Black Warrior. They fought hard when the Useless appeared and fought each other. In fact, the very Viraltroopers are half of what the Useless were. That is why they look so similar and are as powerful as their predecessors. When Oben was banished he vowed revenge and even though he never directly fought Aranse in the Great War of Wars, there were still some tensions after their final match against each other. Even to this day they are still bitter rivals and enemies. They are even fighting at this moment.", Tyrannil continued.

Alan then asked, "So why tell us this then? You are our enemy as well." "I feel as though you should know before my Rhino Viraltrooper crushes this world." With that said they heard a roar coming from outside the Brick Castle. They all rushed outside and there was a giant brown Rhino with a heart symbol on his back. Tyrannil then disappeared before Alan could even catch him. Then Alan asked the king, "May we?" "Yes boy. Go. I see now that Tyrannil was using us. He said that we would have two invaders come: a boy and a girl in armour. Yet he was the invader all along. I apologize for my mistake.", the king said. "You are forgiven, but now we could really use your help. Will you help us? For your kingdom?" The king then took out his sword and jumped from his balcony onto the rhino itself and Alan and Nadia followed suit as they took out their keyblades and held on to dear life. The massive beast charged across the meadows of the lands and was bucking them high and low to get them off its back. Then the king said as he covered the monster's eyes, "Get the beast now. Both of you strike its back while I'm still able to stand on here." They both nodded and zapped the creature's back and a heart appeared from it. They saw the lock and as usual zapped it and unlocked it as well saving another world once more from Obeion (Oben) and his wrath.

Hours later, Nadia and Alan had a huge banquet in honor of their courage and ability to help Lord Birmingham. The king then said as Alan ate beside him at the longest table in the dining room, "I don't know how I could possibly thank you Alan. Thanks to you and Nadia, my world was not only saved, but you both reminded me of why I became a king in the first place. My people come first and that's that." "It was nothing my lord. It's my duty as a wielder of the keyblade. I wish we could stay, but we have other…", Alan said. The king then interrupted as he said, "Go. Your worlds need you to save them. Those Knights of the Realm and Oben will not give up without a fight. You two are the only ones who can save us at all." Nadia nodded as she said pressing Alan's watch, "We won't let you down Lord Birmingham." They then disappeared in front of hundreds of seated officials and bureaucrats to their next world in need.

(This is exactly how I think the Keyblade Wars could play out. This is also in a way how I think the whole worlds getting saved and destroyed could play out as well since the Guardian and Master Xehanort have keyblades and Terra, Aqua and Ven do as well. There isn't a whole lot more I could go into right now, but stay tuned. I will have some cut scenes in between the next few chapters since Tyrannil said Aranse is already confronting Obeion. More to come so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Of Rivalry and Deceit.)

(Review.)


	28. Chapter 28

Of Rivalry and Deceit

(For this portion of the chapter and onwards I would suggest listening to Scherzo di Notte from Kingdom Hearts 2 since it really highlights the mood and the effect of this next battle.)

Alan and Nadia soon found themselves once again in Radiant Garden, like the first time they were there, there was a huge army of Viraltroopers of every kind that Alan and Nadia had met and in the same canyon where they fought 100,000 Viraltroopers it was Aranse, but not in an orb form, but rather his original form (way back when in the beginning of this story). Aranse held a sword similar to that of earth's Excalibur and he even had long flowing hair like that of the Nightelves they saw back in Azeroth. And clashing against his sword and might was Obeion, the Dark Traitor. He had a dark sword of his own. It was slim like a Japanese Samurai's sword and it glowed of an evil black aura that chilled even the Viraltroopers around him that cowered and moaned from fear and despair.

As Obeion and Aranse clacked at each other with their swords, Obeion stepped and floated backward many feet and then projected himself towards his foe with great Velocity and Aranse transported himself above Obeion and elbowed him the back, but Obeion intercepted him and tossed him into a large portion of the canyon as he smashed right through the rocks like a meteor. Then Aranse flew back quickly and smacked him hard in his right cheek and Obeion then slashed at Aranse's white clothing as it tore with a load riiiippppp!! Alan then said to Nadia as they watched, "Aranse sure is quite the fighter that's for sure eh?" "Then what are we waiting for? We should be helping him. He's getting the snot beat out of him." Literally saying, Obeion was smacking Aranse's nostrils and his entire body as it bled slowly. Yet before they could react, a portal appeared and so did Tyrannil and Tyra from the portal as well. The red knight Tyra then yelled out as Alan and Nadia shocked listened, "Well well well, if it isn't the pair that killed Grogonopse. I have to say very few people could take him let alone win, but killing him was a big mistake there buddy." "I'm not your buddy jerk. Besides you guys were attacking Nadia and he provoked us. How dare you guys come to us and act like you're saints even when you're not!!" As Nadia listened to this her eyes watered and she began to ponder, 'Oh Alan. Where's that nice boy I met on that first day when I was carrying my heavy books? Please Alan…don't leave me!!' Alan continued, "In fact I'll prove you guys are cowards. Tyra I challenge you to a fight of all fights. Your weapon against my weapon." As Tyra showed his long red rapier from the casing of his hips and Alan summoned his keyblade Tyra then said, "An odd weapon I agree, but I accept. On the condition we fight in Castle Darkhand: We'll settle the score there. In the meantime you can all fight my friend here. He's been dying for a little revenge anyhow." Tyra then ran for the portal as he grabbed Tyrannil's shoulder and said, "You know what to do." Then Tyra disappeared in the portal as it closed shut behind him.

Then Tyrannil took out his sword which was a double set of two Greek swords curved at the tips to create a gripping slash like that of a snake biting into its prey. Tyrannil said as he charged himself up and got pumped, "You two will pay for this insolence." Yet Tyrannil changed into Ryansk as he said, "I want the girl this time. Like Grogonopse I too want a piece of action from this broad. Let's see you take on a master of shape shifting." Nadia then said, "Gladly." Soon enough Alan was watching on the sidelines as a barrier appeared and Nadia was closed off for her next fight with Ryansk. Yet Ryansk disappeared as well as Nadia held out her pink keyblade she looked all around her and kept her stance steady. Then slash a blow to her left leg as a slice came and bashed her. Alan watched in horror as his love began to take an even greater slashing than that of Grogonopse. It was too brutal to even watch let alone even think of in any case. Ryansk then reappeared as Nadia collapsed and he stood over her body with Alan helpless and on the verge of tears. "Nadia!!" Then Ryansk then said grabbing the girl by her head and raised her above him and said, "This is it girly. When I tossed you, I'll use my Snake Slice move, which essentially will pierce each side of your body half way to your liver and rip apart over two pounds of flesh and bone. What's more your precious lover can't do anything to help you either. You two fought for a ridiculous ploy and saved many people we'll give you that much, but for what price? You are on the verge of death itself. Not to mention I see the darkness in the boy as well. You sense he will become like us 'Knights of the Realm' don't you?" Alan heard this and saw tears run down Nadia's face as he asked with tears of his own, "Nadia is this true?" Nadia bit her tongue as she said, "Yes. It is true. I've seen you fight and act like you're a hero Alan. You have helped a lot of people, but you let your emotions get in the way and …. I just can't say it. Maybe I'm to blame for this. If I weren't so stubborn and thoughtless none of this…" Alan then said, "No it's my fault Nadia, all mine. I should've been thinking what was best for you and only you. I let my pride get the best of me. I can see that now and for that I'm sorry. Won't you please forgive me?" Then heard Ryansk say, "Enough of this. I hate sappy teen love anyhow. But don't worry. When I'm through with the girl, you're next loverboy." Then Nadia was tossed and Alan looked away crying all the way and covering his face. Slice!! Then a plop to the ground.

Alan collapsed to his knees and punched the ground as he yelled, "Why why why? She never deserved this. I love her. Why?" Then a tap came to his shoulder and instead of a yellow armoured hand it was a gentle female hand instead. He turned and looked up as he saw a smiling girl in a pink dress covered with her golden armour in the same way when they fought Pyraine's snake on Earth looking and laughing gently at him, but in a good way. Alan blushed a bit and asked, "You heard all of that huh?" Nadia nodded and said, "I love you too Alan." Then she raised Alan up from the cold ground and pressed his body to hers and in a flash…they kissed. Alan held Nadia's hair and head as Nadia pushed her hands against his broad rippling armour. Her eyes were relaxed and closed and Alan desperately tried to dry his tears as they snuggled gently and after a brief smooch came back to reality. Yet it was hard to. Alan and Nadia were calmed by each other, comforted by each other and soothed so much, they could barely concentrate. Ryansk with what little energy he could got up and in futility crawled to Nadia only to collapse at her left leg and said, "You think you've won, but you really haven't. This isn't over. While you guys were…'cough'… dealing with me…'haugh'…Aranse and Obeion were still duking it out. I hear that one of them got injured badly. A curse on you…I declare…that one day you shall meet your end of your days…'cough'…mark my words…you shall…meet your… e-e-n-n….d-d!!"

Ryansk collapsed and dissolved away. Even his swords disappeared as well. Alan then took Nadia's hand and ran off quickly as they saw Obeion collapsed and wounded at his left arm and Aranse standing, but his clothing badly torn up. Alan and Nadia cheered as Aranse looked and smiled at them and said, "It is done my children. The Viraltroopers from this world are gone once more and I have Obeion on his feet and wounded. Any last words, before I kill you traitor?" Obeion then said ripping a smoke grenade out and tossed it in the air, "Yes…Bye bye!!" It exploded and as Alan and Nadia cleared the smoke with the keyblade's abilities, Obeion was gone. Then Alan and Nadia slowly explained their ordeals to Aranse as he listened in awe and troublesome pity. "While I agree you were rash and irresponsible Alan…" Alan bowed his head in a sign of sheer disapproval. "…I have never been so proud." Alan then raised his head and Aranse said in a delightful voice, "You risked all that you could for this girl and the universe Alan. You should be proud as well. For the first time since the Great War of Wars I have seen an honest warrior and a true fighter. I only wish I was in better conditions." Aranse then coughed up some blood as Alan gasped and said, "Oh no!! Please don't…I couldn't bear to lose either you or Nadia Aranse!!" Nadia then responded and said, "Don't leave us Aranse!!"

"I'm sorry children. I don't know how much longer I have. I can help you deal with Obeion and the Knights of the Realm still, but these wounds that Obeion left me with are fatal. His sword was poisoned and there isn't a cure. Only thing I can hope for is that either the 'other side' will be kind to me as I pass on or that my body adapts to the poison and eradicates it. Forget about me though children. You must deal with the 'Door to Sorrow.' Go!! I shall be safe here. I shall recover here and meet you all again when I do." Alan summoned a portal as he stared back with Nadia running in as Aranse flew his hand in the air and yelled, "Go!!" Then they went through it and ran onward to the next world, fearful of the next tragedy to befall them.

(Sad and thought provoking this is. As I have stated here, love knows no bounds obviously and Alan has shown his true colours now as has Nadia. I won't give away the ending, but expect it to be sad and happy as well as mysterious since it has ties to that of the Perfect Trio believe it or not. More to come so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Prince and the Pauper.)

(Review.)


	29. Chapter 29

The Prince and the Pauper

(This next chapter is based off the Disney version of course, but I feel has the best passion to describe this next world.)

Alan and Nadia soon found themselves in a crowded snow filled area of that looked like London, England, but four hundred and fifty years in the past. There were the old straw roofed houses to their left and right, and north of their position was a giant red coloured castle. Nadia soon then said, "I recognize this place. Alan, I read about this over five years ago before I went to law school. We're in England." "That explains why we're surrounded by poor beggars and weasel guards in shining armour." Soon enough they also heard some trifling singing coming a nearby well covered in snow and it was also Mickey and Goofy, but they were dressed in old 16th century clothing. Alan and Nadia ran as fast as they could and said "Hey Mickey!! Hi Goofy!!" Mickey and Goofy stopped dead in their tracks as they heard the happy group say what they did and Then Mickey dressed in poor peasant like clothing asked, "Do we know you?" "Don't you remember us? We helped you fight Pete back at the Disney Castle. We're your friends." Goofy scratched his head and looked at his buddy and his dog Pluto and said back to Alan and Nadia, "Sorry fellas, but we really don't know how you are. That doesn't mean though we can't be friends right?" Alan and Nadia and Alan shook their heads saying, "Of course it doesn't."

Alan and Nadia then introduced themselves and Mickey and Goofy did as well. Then Alan and Nadia explained why they traveled to their world and soon enough Mickey said, "Sounds like a grand adventure you guys have been having. I wish Goofy and I had better luck though." Alan then asked, "Why is that?" "It's the king of England. He's sick and dying and what's more there's been attacks under his name. His loyal Captain Pete and those weasels of his keep threatening the townsfolk and stealing all we have." "That's terrible!!", Nadia replied. "It gets worse. There's a new guy in England as well. Folks say the guy's name is Pyraine. He's been causing even more trouble to the townsfolk than even Captain Pete has been able to do." Alan then said, "Well at least you guys have a nice place to go to for warmth, don't you?"

Mickey and Goofy fell silent and then even when Alan and Nadia were at their lowest as well feeling a sense of pity for them, Mickey then bounced back and said, "No matter though. It's only one day." Yet even as they spoke they saw a carriage with weasel guards all around it and also Pete or Captain Pete at the front of the carriage as well as a man next to Pete in blue armor. Then the guy beside him raised his hand and told them to stop. Soon every weasel got off the carriage and meanwhile Pete and the carriage rode on off to the Castle beyond the town of London and Pluto chased after a set of wieners and such that were dangling outside of the back window. As the dog barked Mickey ran after saying, "Oh dear Pluto come back!!" Soon enough they ran inside the castle doors and they shut hard behind Mickey's back as he ran in. Meanwhile, Alan and Nadia were surrounded by shifty weasels and Pyraine was staring them down in the middle of the townsquare covered in snow with Goofy hiding behind the well. Pyraine then took out his rapier as he said, "I'll keep the pleasantries short if you don't mind since we have fought before. This time however I'm ready for your feeble golden transformation." Alan and Nadia said in unison, "What?" "It is the Golden Transformation of Love or as an alias 'The Love Shield'. It is an ancient form of attack that many of our people used when we were at war and our loved ones were vulnerable. It meant that no matter how far away we were we could easily protect each other. I too once had a love of my own. She was brilliant. Beautiful. Elegant. It was a shame that invasions of the Great War led to her village and destroyed it as well as the people who lived in it as well."

Alan then asked, "I ask you then, would your love approve of what you guys have done? You steal lives away, hearts and so forth all for your selfish needs. Would she approve of you guys trying to take ten or twenty or a hundred innocent lives just for her and a few people to be brought back to life?" Pyraine then said as he saw Nadia hold Alan's hand, "I see your girl is clinging for your very protection now my boy." Alan saw Nadia's eyes light up and she transformed into her golden armour like before. Alan did so as well as he said, "You can say all you like Pyraine. All I know is that I fight to protect the people of many lands and many worlds. If you guys are going to be a thing in the way of that goal, I guess your choice and fate has already been made." Then Alan and Nadia summoned their keyblades as Pyraine took out his rapier like before and then he said, "This shall be my final dance with you 'wielders of the key'. Be warned I shall not hold back." Then a barrier came up all around them blocking off the weasel guards and closing both of them together with Pyraine. The knight rushed forward with great speed as his sword scraped the ground along with him and made a clash with Alan's keyblade, then he backflipped and slashed at Nadia's dress. Then Alan clashed yet again with Pyraine as there were hits high, low, left, right, left, right, high, center, and then Pyraine teleported away in front of Nadia as he caught her by surprise and landed a hit on her dress tearing it. She screamed as Alan sliced his back and then grabbed his face and smeared it across the snow covered townsquare. Then Pyraine slashed at Alan's backside in kind and attempted to pierce through the armour around his tree bark brown suit. Alan tried as he could holding his sword up to repel the attack, but Pyraine shot it away and landed three clean hits on the armour weakening it. Nadia rushed right at Pyraine and then slashed at her armour and gave a clean hit there as well.

Then Pyraine then threw his sword in the air and ran quickly from each corner of the barrier slashing at Alan and Nadia with his own hands and feet kicking and punching and then as Alan and Nadia summoned their keyblades back, Pyraine grabbed his sword and projected himself towards them as Nadia and Alan clashed at his sword that he held in defense and soon enough they pushed Pyraine back indubitably. Then even as Pyraine threw his sword as Alan, it missed him, but scraped Nadia's right hip and she collapsed as she threw her keyblade at his face and broke off a tiny chunk of his helmet. Pyraine's rapier dissolved and Nadia's keyblade disappeared. Alan then yelled, "Nadia as he ran right to Pyraine with his keyblade hanging above his head then Pyraine said, "Go ahead…kill me…just like my brethren. cough I…never thought that you…could even be like us… I guess…hack spit…I was…wron-". Pyraine collapsed as Alan threw down his keyblade and ran to Nadia's side and picked her up and then he asked, "Are you okay Nadia? Please…speak to me!!" Then Nadia awoke from her unconscious state and said, "Alan… look out!!" Pyraine tried to use Alan's own keyblade to stab him through his heart as he ran as fast as he could to Alan and then he summoned his keyblade back and Nadia summoned hers and together (SLASH!!). Pyraine's armour broke into a million pieces revealing his body all, but untouched and safe. Yet then Alan and Nadia looked down to his legs and saw that they were all but bleeding and so were his arms and his chest. Then Alan and Nadia as Alan gently put her on her own two feet headed to Pyraine's position and then Nadia asked him, "We're sorry for all of this Pyraine. I wish there was another way to end all of this."

Then Pyraine coughed a bit and said, "There…may be a way to end it…cough hack…spit yet it won't be easy to do young ones. …You will have to face Tyrannil, …cough…the great sorcerer and proud wielder of magic and the Dark Arts…cough, cough, cough and the leader of the Knights of the Realm himself… hack spit, Tyra, the mightiest, smartest, and most powerful of us all cough, cough, cough." Nadia then said, "If it comes to it then we won't have a choice, but to fight our way up to Obeion." Alan nodded as he asked kneeling on his left knee, "Where is the Knights of the Realm's headquarters located?" "cough, cough I can see I have no choice…cough, cough but to tell you seeing as how I don't have much time. Seek out Castle Darkhand…hack, spit it is a world of great disarray and despair. It is a place so sorrowful, so insidious and crude that I …cough, cough can't even bare to describe it…cough, cough." Then Alan said, "You've been a big help to us Pyraine. It's a shame we can't repay you back." Pyraine then said, "Oh, but you can cough, cough." He gave Alan three items to carry in his backpack: a potion labeled healing potion, a key, and a skull the size of his thumb. "Take these items back to my laboratory…cough, cough…The key can get you into every room in the castle…hack, spit…the skull unlocks a special door at the highest room in the tallest tower of the castle that my key won't get…cough, cough… and that healing potion is to combat against any dangers you may encounter on this world."

Then Nadia asked as Pyraine was in his last moments, "But why give us all of this information and stuff if I may ask?" "Obeion…cough…he has gone mad with power…cough, cough…he has lost sight of our cause…spit…If defeating my brethren will put an end to all this chaos…hack, cough…I want to see it done. There's one more thing I must say before you leave me…" "We're listening Pyraine. What is it?", Alan asked from curiosity and surprising grief. "The code for the castle drawbridge is…cough, three, four, eight, two, and nine…uahauhhaggh…cough." Pyraine then dissolved away like his sword did and Ryansk as well as Grogonopse. "May his soul rest in peace now." Then the barrier disappeared and Alan and Nadia noticed the rats were gone and goofy was talking to Mickey. Yet as they ran closer to speak to him, Mickey's speech seemed different and sophisticated. Indeed as Alan and Nadia listened to him talk to Goofy it was very different.

"Who prey tell are these fine looking knights Goofy?", the Mickey look-a-like asked. "Ah-hyuck, don't you remember Mickey? This is Alan and Nadia. They were here because of those Knights of the Realm." Then the Mickey look-a-like told Goofy to wait as he had a private word with Alan and Nadia "Ah yes. That man came like a breeze in the wind, subtly and stealthily. He was hired by my father's captain to look after the townsfolk and to collect the taxes, but he has overdone it in so many ways. That hooligan Pyraine has been devastating London for more than week now without delay and commanding my guardsmen like they were dogs on leashes. So then Alan, Nadia…I hope I haven't startled you or anything." Alan then said, "Oh no it's alright. But wait…if you said your guardsmen are being commanded, then that means…" The Mickey look-a-like smiled and closed his eyes as Alan and Nadia bowed and said in unison, "Your majesty, please forgive us." "Think nothing of it. Now please stand. You are knights. Knights are royalty in the eyes of a noble prince and a king. Now first may I ask, has Pyraine been around in the area. The last thing I heard was my father's trusted captain and the bloke left town a few hours ago to steal the food off of the peasantry to the 'North'."

Alan then said, "Let's just say his days of provoking the townsfolk are over. Now the only business left to deal with is that captain of yours." "What do you mean?", The Prince asked. "We saw him riding with your Captain as well as the weasel guards that were on board the carriage inside the castle. They have something planed I know it. I also know that he's…" Then Goofy appeared from out of nowhere and asked, "So what's your hurry fellas, Ah-hyuck!!" "Well Goofy look at the time I must be off!!", The Prince said and pretty soon Alan and Nadia followed suit right behind him as did Goofy chasing after them.

Meanwhile, back at Castle Darkhand, Tyrannil was alone in the meeting area where the Knights of the Realm and Obeion first met all together to talk about Alan and Nadia working on the last finishing touches on their secret weapon which was labeled 'Heart Extractobeam 10power3.' Tyra appeared from a portal instead of the door that was right next to him as Tyrannil asked, "I guess doors aren't what they used to be hm?" "You know why I am here Tyrannil. Those pesky kids have killed off Grogonopse, Ryansk, and Pyraine. What's more that traitor of a knight Pyraine gave them the skull, key and healing potion we entrusted him with.", Tyra explained. "It's hard to find good help these days in this universe isn't it?", Tyrannil asked. "Exactly. You and I are the last of our fellow knights now that haven't neither died nor even lost Obeion's trust.", Tyra continued. "Remembering how the six of us were together I take it in harmony and happiness. Remembering before we found out who Oben was and later Obeion when he found us once again.", Tyrannil said. Tyra shook his head violently as he said, "Keep it down. Obeion could be listening at this very moment. We are not to talk nor even think about you-know-who or 'the Bronze Traitor' as he calls him." Then as they both looked out at the dim skies of their world in Castle Darkhand, Tyrannil said in a daydream of his, "It's already too late I think…"

(Very confusing I know. Yet this is also a clue as to one of my next stories to come…after I finish the Eternal Beyond and the Legend Begins as well as the GoldConoton Tournament of course. I plan on making three new stories after this: one that will deal with Valadain's story in more depth (if you guys do remember the short subplot I did on him in the Eternal Beyond and Legend of the White Knight), another adventure of Alan and Nadia just a couple to three years before they have their first born child together  and one last story that will deal with the Knights of the Realm. Each of these stories I guarantee won't surpass fifty chapters, but I will postpone until further notice. Either way, Nadia and Alan's adventures have just begun. More to come yet so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: A Danger and a Foreshadowing.)

(Review.)


	30. Chapter 30

A Danger and a Foreshadowing

Alan and Nadia soon disappeared just as they were following the Prince and reappeared moments later at the castle throne where they saw the Prince slashing at the Captain's undies and what not, but in the end had won his crown and saved the day just as Captain Pete left the castle for good never to be seen again. Alan then thought, 'That was weird, how did that happen?' Then the Prince sat on his throne just as Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Alan and Nadia knelt down as well. Then the Prince stepped down from his chair and knighted Alan and Nadia. He then said, "For outstanding courage and bravery and despite a brief absence from London have been a great mounted assistance to me and my people. From this day forth you shall be known as…" Just as he was about to say finish his sentence, a huge amount of glass was shattered from the inside of the castle in the throne room. As Alan and Nadia destroyed the glass with their keyblades to protect the London people, they saw it was Tyrannil causing all of this commotion. "What do you want now Tyrannil? We're a little busy if you don't mind.", Alan protested. "Oh come now is that any way to treat an old friend? Besides you something that belongs to Tyra and I and I want them back.", Tyrannil said. "What if we refuse?", Nadia replied with a confident smug look on her face and crossing her arms. Then they saw a giant eye gleaming from the outside of the castle as they spoke and Tyrannil said, "I never leave home without some aid from the Viraltroopers you know. So if you won't listen to me, then I guess I have no choice but to sick 'em!" Then he snapped his fingers and then the monster roared just as Alan and Nadia transformed and traveled outside in the same way they disappeared from The Prince a few moments ago.

Then as Alan and Nadia saw that their monster was a giant yellow haired Gibbon with a symbol of a heart on its belly and that it was about to smash the castle to pieces. Then Alan said, "Alright then, I'll go distract it this time while you sneak around it and blow its mind away and the heart out of its body with your keyblade okay Nadia?" Nadia nodded as she asked, "I wonder how we got outside so quickly?" "I don't know Nadia. Someone's using a spell on us. I know that because the same thing happened as we were following the Prince as well and…", Alan was interrupted. Then the Gibbon smacked the ground as Tyrannil appeared before them and said, "You'd better get going and defend the castle wretches. Otherwise things won't be well for your Disney friends inside." Alan then said, "Okay, now it's personal." Then he ran off and distracted the Gibbon by zapping its thick fur coating. Then Tyrannil said, "I'll meet you both back at Castle Darkhand once your quest is done here. That is if you beat my Gibbon, Hahahahahahaha!!" Then he disappeared into a dark portal and as it disappeared Nadia then rushed after him in futility. Having calmed herself once more she jumped on the gibbon's back and stabbed it in the back of its neck to get its attention. Alan then thought to himself, 'Oh Nadia no! What are you thinking!'

Then the Gibbon grabbed Nadia and threw her towards the ground hard. She fell unconscious and then Alan ran right towards the beast and as it tried to grab him he slid underneath its huge body and grabbed onto its tail as the monster slung its arms all around to grab Alan. Then Alan slowly climbed up towards its belly and then stabbed the monster in the heart symbol. Then Alan said, "This is for throwing Nadia to the ground like a piece of trash!!" Then zap and the monster fell as it closed its green eyes and a giant heart appeared and Then Alan grabbed Nadia's keyblade and together they both zapped the heart and unlocked it thus saving the world of London, England. Then he rushed back to Nadia and then thought, 'Oh no oh no!!' Then Alan felt her right hand after a brief hesitation and felt a pulse as he said, "Thank you God!!" Then Nadia felt her head abruptly pounding as she raised her right hand towards her forehead and said groaning, "What happened? Ow…my head!!" Alan chuckled a little as he said, "Oh thank lord you're okay." "Of course I'm okay. It'd take more than a giant baboon to make me kiss this life goodbye." Then as they both chuckled a little they then saw a humungous red being with an Excalibur like sword. Then Aranse said, "Thank goodness I found you two. You must come quickly. It's absolutely terrible." Alan then asked as Nadia got herself back on her feet, "What is?" "It's the Door to Sorrow. It's been glowing like crazy and the entire abyss is shaking and falling apart. It's a very bad omen…"

(Flashback)

The abyss began to shake and shake, as Aranse checked his screen he saw that world that Nadia and Alan were in was London, England. "What bad luck. They're in another world and all of a sudden this happens.", Aranse then said as the door began to spew out some smog and smoke….

(Present)

"…It gets worse too I fear…", Aranse said. "During that time as well, Tyrannil has been gathering some more of the Viraltroopers for a second assault on the castle of Radiant Garden. Should he succeed things could get really bad for the rest of the universe." Alan then said, "It looks like we got a choice to make Nadia. If we help out Odressil and Danielle back on Radiant Garden, we leave the Door to Sorrow wide open for an attack. If we unlock the Door to Sorrow that also leaves Radiant Garden wide open for attack." Nadia then ran with Aranse as she said, "I've decided to open the Door to Sorrow Alan so don't try and stop me!! Besides the flip a coin trick won't quite do it at the moment." Then Alan laughed at this and then pressed the button on his watch to transport him to Radiant Garden. At the same time Aranse and Nadia went inside a white portal that he created and headed to the abyss. Nadia and Aranse arrived back in the abyss where there was all sorts of earth shaking results and she said, "You weren't kidding Aranse, this is insane!!" "The only way to stop all of this is to unlock the heart inside the door. Remember, you must be quick about of this as well. Tyrannil and Tyra are bound to catch on and figure out about this and they won't rest until they have destroyed this new heart being created." Nadia nodded as she ran inside the Door to Sorrow and found herself facing an Elephant Viraltrooper with horrid purple eyes and a giant Heart Symbol on its back like so many others before it inside a giant Big Top circus ring. Nadia then dashed forward and as the beast charged towards her and then zapped its eyes to temporarily blind it. Then she felt a strong jerking pain in her back and the pachyderm smacked her with its trunk. As it grabbed Nadia who was struggling to move let alone escape, it began to shake her and trump a load elephant cry for victory. Then Nadia felt the life being squeezed right out of her as she got tears to her eyes and said, "It can't end like this!! I won't let it!! You will give your heart to me!!" Then she broke free as she zapped the Pachyderm and its heart was released, she zapped it and unlocked it. As she did, her armour appeared on her once again through a golden blinding light.

Even as she rushed outside quickly and the Door to Sorrow disappeared, Aranse and Nadia saw the heart nearly in completion and all it was missing was the bottom piece with the pointed end on it. Aranse then said, "That did it. The shaking's stopped and that only leaves one Door remaining. Do you care to take a step right through it…" Then Aranse gazed upon Nadia and saw she nearly fainted and as he grabbed her, he noticed golden armour on her body and then she said quietly, "I did it…I actually did it. Tell me Aranse…what is this armour that Alan and I have on." Aranse then said, "It is the Armour of Love from what I heard in legends past. When the love for another is really strong there is a deep connection to that person that lasts a lifetime. Not only that but the armour is told to be sacred and pure. Very few beings have ever worn such a powerful set of it. Only a love like that of yours between Alan and yourself could cause such a ruckus of power." Then Nadia nodded as she raised herself from his gentle grip and headed inside the Door to Fear. As she did, it glowed slightly and then stopped. Nadia then rushed towards Aranse who then made a portal to Radiant Garden. "This should get you to Radiant Garden my sweet. But be warned: that armour you and Alan both wear is a gift and a curse. I should know, my wife died in the Great War because of it." Then Nadia rushed off inside the portal nodding and then in the blink of an eye, it disappeared as he sighed and stared at the remaining Door to the Heart.

(A bang load coming right at ya this time. I figured I owed you guys something in the end. I took this long to do something about it and now I have done so. So to sum up, we are getting really close to the point where we were first introduced to this story in the Prologue. It will get a little darker and it might not end the way some of you guys would expect it to, but on the one hand though there is a second story that will involve them once again. Yet again, there's more to come so stay…well you know the rest.)

(Next Time: To Arms.)

(Review.)


	31. Chapter 31

To Arms

(For this next part I would suggest listening to that game play music where Sora is fighting 1,000 heartless by himself or just whatever for this next chapter)

Alan soon arrived in Radiant Garden and once again it was threatened by the likes of the Viraltroopers, desperately clinging onto dear life with whatever they could in the giant canyon where he and Nadia defeated the 100,000 Viraltroopers from before. He saw Odressil and some of his finest men in their armour with mere swords and shields and they were outnumbered 10,000 to a mere 300 soldiers (Hello!). It didn't take long for Alan to arrive on the battle grounds and with the keyblade in hand and his tree bark beige suit he transformed into on as well. Odressil looked a little wounded around his legs and Alan then tapped his right shoulder as he said, "Thank the heavens…aren't you a sight for sore eyes!!" Alan smiled as Odressil said, "Thank goodness you came. Those blokes have us surrounded. Tyrannil was here tormenting us about destroying our home unless we gave into his demands. When we refused to give up our world and its heart, things just got worse."

Alan then thought as he looked around at the menacing group of Viraltroopers that surrounded them and then he said, "I know that Nadia is on her way. We should be able to beat them by the time she gets here." Odressil then asked, "You have something in mind then for a plan?" Alan smiled as he said this and scraped the ground with his keyblade generating sparks in the process.

Then Alan stared at the various different coloured Viraltroopers from blue and red to white and black and saw a Viraltrooper that looked like a grey wolf and at twenty feet high would have been a massive creature to face. Alan stared into its vicious yellow eyes and then said to Odressil without looking at him, "Odressil, take your finest men and head back to the farthest corners of the canyon and block the entrance. With your bodies straight in a line and the canyon entrance being so small, they can't get to the town or the castle." Odressil was surprised as he said this and asked, "But what about you?" "I can handle stuff like this. Trust me, I have been through a lot and if I can't last a mere hour with these guys let alone a minute, then I haven't learned anything except to rely on my friends too much.", Alan said. Then Odressil left Alan and took his men to the canyon entrance and then Alan remembered something Aranse told him as he travelled through to Radiant Garden and first arrived.

(Flashback)

('Alan, Nadia may be a little longer here in the abyss. She's doing fine, but won't be able to help you for about an hour at least. Can you handle things by yourself this time?', Aranse asked. 'Sure thing Aranse. I can do this. Since Nadia and I have done so well together, we should be able to great things alone just the same. I have to go now, take care.' As Alan rushed off to meet Odressil, Aranse said, "Alan!!" 'Yes Aranse?', Alan asked. A brief silence occurred and Aranse said, 'Take good care of Nadia and everyone else. They're counting on you.' Alan nodded as he heard Aranse speak through his watch for the past five minutes and then rushed off to meet fate and destiny in one area.)

(Present)

Alan then said, "There isn't anything that is gonna stop me this time." Alan then dashed towards the Viraltroopers just as they dashed towards him at the same time. Alan slid under the giant grey wolf and sliced three Viraltroopers that were underneath him and hearts flew into the sky. Then Alan jumped high into the air and glided along the ground picking up four Viraltroopers at the same time and doing a classic (pokemon of course) Seismic Toss to the ground causing more hearts to fly into the sky. 'This'll take forever at this rate. I'll use up my energy quickly if I'm not too careful. Maybe if I get them attacking each other things can work in my favor. Then all I'd have to do is take care of the wolf.', Alan thought to himself. Then Alan slammed the ground killing five more Viraltroopers.

Then twenty Viraltroopers from each corner rushed towards Alan and as he jumped into the air, they slammed into each other and they just kept fighting each other from there on while Alan dashed towards the menacing grey wolf to get his attention. As he did so, the monster swung his paw across the landscape, to which Alan ducked, but certainly did kill off a thousand of the Viraltroopers in the process. Alan then thought to himself again as he stood up on one knee, 'This is going to be tougher than I thought. While I got these Viraltroopers fighting themselves, I got no idea where his heart symbol is…unless it's invisible!! That would explain everything. Maybe my keyblade can help me out.' Then Alan zapped the sky with his keyblade and the clouds moved into area with their shadows pointed towards one spot on the wolf's body: its right leg.

Alan then climbed onto its left front paw just as the wolf howled menacingly killing two thousand more Viraltroopers and slammed the ground to get Alan off of him. Alan then powered himself up and transformed into the 'Armour of Love' that Nadia was told it was and he didn't know about at the time and hid in the wolf's fur like a flea on a dog and as such the wolf behaved like a dog and tried to scratch Alan off with its right leg. Then Alan felt the tremors of this effect and the ground rattled each time as the wolf killed off another three thousand Viraltroopers with its scratching. Then it tried to slam the ground as Alan kept crawling up its body and finally reached its right leg killing more of its own kind again as he killed off another two thousand five hundred more of the Viraltroopers.

Then Alan zapped the invisible heart symbol on its right leg and it soon became visible. Alan noticed the wolf's leg reach for him and before he could get away was knocked off the wolf's leg and slammed into the ground hard at over five hundred miles per hour. Injured, but not beaten yet felt more slams on the ground as the monster killed off more and more of the Viraltroopers leaving only four hundred remaining. Alan stood up and felt a sharp pain near his left shoulder and thought to himself, 'Man this guy's nuts! He kills of his own kind and everyone else in this place. Figures Obeion must tired of playing games with us and wants to end it quickly.' Then Alan zapped the heart symbol once again on the wolf's right leg and as he did, a giant heart came out and the wolf collapsed on the ground killing off three hundred and ninety more of the Viraltroopers since the last ten were a little occupied further south towards Odressil and his men's location. Alan jumped up and as he landed on his own two feet zapped the heart and unlocked it and as he did, it disappeared and left one last tremor that annihilated the last ten Viraltroopers in the area and saved the world once again.

Then Odressil said to Alan as he rushed up with army of 300 soldiers, "Well done Alan. Once again you and that 'key' weapon have saved us and once again I am baffled and unable to repay you for this." Alan held onto his right shoulder as he said looking into Odressil's baby blue eyes said, "Think nothing of it. But of course if you do want to help my body got pretty roughed up back there…" "Yet you beat those Viraltroopers with your hands tied behind your back…", Odressil added. "I know, but if I hadn't transformed into that golden armour I wouldn't have been able to beat that wolf alone. I still have a long way to go before I can call myself a true warrior.", Alan said.

"Don't count on it.", a voice said. Alan turned around and smiled as he saw Nadia running towards him in the distance and as she caught her breath continued, "That Armour of Love really helped me too, but we're just as powerful alone as we are together." "Armour of Love?", Alan asked. Nadia told Alan what she was told and he said, "Amazing. Maybe we could use this power to defeat Obeion once and for all. It's a crazy thought since he's just as powerful as Aranse, but it might just work." Nadia then said, "But first things first. Castle Darkhand is the place we ought to go first." Alan nodded as Odressil said, "I can get you two there." Then a little surprised Alan and Nadia exclaimed in unison, "You can?!"

They soon followed him back to his castle and up to the Dining Room. It was a giant room like that of the ballroom in Beast's Castle but its table was huge (30x13 to be exact) and covered in a fine white silk cloth with all sorts of plates, cutlery, candle sticks, etc. Then Odressil raised his hands in the air and said something in that was a cross of Hebrew and Irish blended together and presto a black sludge looking portal appeared. Odressil then turned to Alan and Nadia and his men that surrounded the Dining Room and said, "This should be it. I wish I could help, but my people need me here in Radiant Garden should things go to worse here. Can you two look after yourselves alright?"

Alan and Nadia nodded as Alan said, "You have been a big help not just for me, but also Nadia as well. I wonder, will we ever see each other again?" "Who knows? I'm going to be a busy man here for a long time: I have a queen that needs me here, an unborn child I will have to look after until he or she grows up, not to mention that I have to take care of my people until my future child becomes heir to the throne." Nadia and Alan laughed a little out of friendliness and then began to head inside the portal. As Nadia headed inside, Alan was stopped by something holding onto his shoulder. "Give those wretched Knights of the Realm and Obeion my regards for me, will you?" Alan nodded from his right side and dashed inside the portal. It closed shut and disappeared and as it did one of Odressil's men asked, "What do we do know milord?" Odressil stared into a sunny sky that blanketed Radiant Garden and said, "Pray, hope for the best, and move on. There's nothing more we can do at this point. This time those wielders of the key will have to take care of this matter by themselves.

(Now the plot thickens again. Castle Darkhand, The Knights of the Realm and Obeion are coming up next in the following weeks to come. There still is more to come yet so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Castle Darkhand.)

(Review.)


	32. Chapter 32

Castle Darkhand

As Alan and Nadia arrived outside Castle Darkhand, they saw red skies on either side of the large, dark creepy old castle, a dried up moat just ten feet from the draw bridge they were standing on, and everywhere they looked, the land was dead, absent of any flowers, trees were dead and without bloom of leaves, and what's more skeletons were here and there across the chasms and rocks that made up the dried up moat. Castle Darkhand by far is a place that Alan and Nadia would have never imagined that existed or even was a myth at all. Nadia then said to Alan as they reached the door into the castle, "Alan…I'm scared." Alan rubbed her left shoulder and said, "I don't like it either. It gives me the creeps just looking at this dead washed up place. Oh well, may as well get this done and over with quickly before we really wind up into trouble." Yet as they approached the large open entrance completely dark and devoid of anything hopeful, they got a bad tingle in each of their spines. Yet Alan stomped on inside and Nadia ran as fast as she could after him.

Meanwhile upstairs on the third floor of the castle near the secret weapon Tyrannil was constructing, Tyra overlooked his security cameras and looked around the giant library room that they were in and said, "So it's finally come to this…death awaits for one of us Tyrannil. I'm not sure if you're feeling as fearful as I am, but I sure am not ready for this…" Tyrannil then said, "What choice do we have anymore? We agreed to fight with Oben… I mean Obeion and that's what each of us has done so far. But if you must insist on this now fine. Just read my manual and get busy on the machine. It's 98 finished so you better get cracking. If those kids find out about this thing you're finished, we're finished." Tyra then said, "So you're going to bide some time then huh?" Tyrannil looked away from Tyrannil as he said wielding his dark auras in the palms of his hands, "Let's just say that I've lost to those wannabe knights too many times…today it ends!! That is assuming that they can get past our first floor's security!!" Tyra and Tyrannil laughed horridly and pretty soon Tyrannil went outside to the room straight across from the Library which was a bedroom for some shut-eye.

Alan and Nadia arrived inside the castle seeing that there were candles held by metal hands on each side. As they kept walking on fine red carpeting across the hallway, they noticed a giant metal cage and door on the other side of it. Alan and Nadia rushed towards it avoiding the moat of acid that surrounded the cage. Alan tried to barge in, but the door was locked. Nadia then gave Alan the key that Pyraine gave to them before he passed on and he said, "Good thinking." Then as Alan opened the door, it shut back on its own, they turned around and noticed that the acid around the cage disappeared and the cage also disappeared and then Alan asked, "Wasn't there a cage here a second ago?" Then a mighty crash to the ground as Nadia pulled Alan out of the way and they were enclosed inside a humungous metal barring of sorts (pretty much that same cage). From the ground arose a giant red crab Viraltrooper with a giant Heart symbol on its back. "Just like old times Nadia?", Alan asked. Nadia smiled and nodded confidently as she said, "Just like old times!!" Then Alan transformed into his tree bark beige suit as did Nadia transform into her pink dress and they took out their keyblades and dashed towards the crab avoiding its huge scissor like claws. Yet as they did, the crab's razor sharp right claw stripped a tiny piece of Nadia's dress off to which she said, "Hey!! This is a polyester brand. Now I'm gonna have to find a good tailor for this or something." Alan then rushed at Nadia before she got snipped again by the monster and said just standing over top of her, "I'll get you a good new dress when we're done here, is that okay?" Nadia nodded slightly flustered at Alan in his confident regale state. She nodded and then they ducked and covered on either end of the giant crab Viraltrooper. Then as Alan and Nadia tried to zap the monster, it just walked on its side towards Alan crushing him in the process and leaving Nadia holding her breath as there was a huge amount of smoke covering the area. Then the smoke cleared and Alan was holding the crab's right claw at bay with his keyblade from snipping him like a piece of paper. Alan said, "Now Nadia!! I don't know how long I can keep this up!!" Nadia nodded and then jumped on the critter's back and zapped as hard as she could, but the crab's shell was too thick. Nadia yelled, "I can't do it!!" "What?! What do you mean you can't do it?", Alan protested.

"His armour is too thick!!", Nadia said. Then Alan smiled cleverly and said, "Of course! That's it! Nadia jump off his back!!" Nadia nodded and then as she did she asked, "You have something in mind?" "He's a crab right?", he asked. Nadia nodded. "And crabs are really powerful animals, except have the same weakness as turtles…on their shells are what protect their gentle skin and abdomens." Nadia nodded and then asked, "So how do we get its shell off?" Then Alan stabbed the keyblade into the crab's thick armour and it started to crack. He smugly raised an eyebrow on his left side and Nadia then rolled her eyes and said, "Okay okay, point proven." Then she jumped on the crab's back once more and stabbed the back of its body. A crack formed. Then she did it again. Another crack had formed. Then when she stabbed it a third time, the armour came off and exposed its weak point: the heart symbol. "Now Nadia now!!", Alan yelled. Then with one great zap, the heart appeared from the giant crustacean and both Alan when the crab disappeared got his bearings again as well as Nadia both shot the heart with their keyblades and unlocked it.

Yet the castle was still dark and creepy as before only that the cage disappeared along with crab and Alan then said to Nadia, "I got a bad feeling about this place. It's too dangerous and menacing to be real." Then as he said this, the door they unlocked swung open. They then ran through into the dark doorway and headed up a long set of medieval stairs up to the second floor of Castle Darkhand. As they did they found themselves inside a giant ballroom or at least what was left of it. There were torn up curtains to their left, a giant balcony 30x12 feet a quarter broken and destroyed to their right and they saw what were two brown oval shaped doors straight ahead of them across a golden plated floor. Alan then looked at Nadia who looked at him for some hope and he shrugged his shoulders as he stepped across. Then before they both knew it, Tyrannil burst through the door on the left with his book of dark arts and a rapier in hand and like the other members of the Knights of the Realm, his weapon was a matching colour for his silver armour. Alan then held out his right hand as a sign that Nadia should wait and she took ten steps back and sat on a sturdy, but old French designed like chair next to sawed in half table and table covering. "I see you came. That is good Alan. I was hoping it could end like this.", Tyrannil said calmly.

"Me too Tyrannil. It's funny, even though you are one of the Knights of the Realm, you don't seem so evil really. Hard as it is for you or Nadia to believe, I actually think you do have a heart.", Alan said. "What makes you think that then may I ask?", Tyrannil had questioned. Alan then summoned his keyblade and stared at it with great care and said, "The keyblade is glowing. It may be faint, but it's there. I made sure to take note of it as well. The keyblade has a great power not just to unlock hearts, but I feel that it can also sense darkness and light as well. I saw it ever since our encounter in Africa. You do have goodness in you." Tyrannil then summoned a barrier and said as he glowed with his sorcery backing him up, "A grave mistake trusting me boy. Your forgiving attitude will cost you your life one way or another. I'll demonstrate it for you by stabbing your heart and showing it to your lovely friend when I end this once and for all!!" The battle had been set: Alan and Tyrannil, men of great statures staring each other down, and Nadia, Alan's new found friend and lover, sitting on the sidelines hoping for the best and that things would go right. Little did they all know that this fight would set in motion the events leading up to the final fight with Obeion and their encounter in the Red Desert. It was all or nothing now.

(Now we have officially hit our break in the climax folks!! Everything from here on end will lead up to finding Obeion, struggling against him and finally beating him in the end. To recap, what Alan said has made me do a lot of thinking, throughout the Kingdom Hearts series, the keyblade has been told to have great powers and can unlock hearts, save and destroy worlds, etc. But has anyone ever thought of whether they could sense a person's/being's 'yin and yang'? It may seem a little out there, but I do believe it could be true. Try when Maleficent had her heart unlocked because of Riku when he was possessed and turned her into her dragon form. Or another incident was in the recently distributed pictures of KH BBS and when Terra mentions of sensing no evil in Snow White when he approached her, could that also be the keyblade's power at work? Or maybe when one has possession of such a great weapon they can sense all kinds of things about a person? I'm going to leave it at that and just say that expect that this story will end as I said with a happy ending, but not the way you would expect it to be.)

(Next Time: Alan vs. Tyrannil.)

(Review.)


	33. Chapter 33

Alan vs. Tyrannil

Alan rushed forward and launched his mighty blade at Tyrannil to which the silver knight did a back flip and grabbed Alan with both of his legs. In a triumphant attempt to slam Alan down on the cold hard floor of the ballroom, Alan waited patiently and as he let go of Alan, the young guy in that tree bark beige suit did a flip of his own avoiding impact and slicing across Tyrannil's left elbow. The agile knight summoned a circular translucent platform underneath him and raised himself into the air. He then launched a series of blue and white coloured stars in the form of twisting cyclone towards Alan. Even as he dodged the brutal attack, the cyclone turned upward as Alan jumped high into the air and consumed by the massive blow of magic. Nadia yelled, "Alan!!" as he was struck down hard by the stars and he collapsed on the ground with a hard thud. Tyrannil floated downward with his platform and his platform scraped the ground hard like a chainsaw heading for wood. Alan unfortunately didn't look conscious and Nadia yelled, "No Alan!! You gotta wake up…" nothing happened. "Please, please…", the girl was getting worried.

Then Alan sliced the platform with his keyblade causing it to disperse and Tyrannil slammed his silver rapier against Alan's kingdom key causing sparks of all kinds and sorts to come to life. A slash to left amongst Alan's shoulder was nearly done, but with his practicing against the Knights of the Realm, Alan was becoming more powerful, even if he didn't know it at the time. Alan slashed the sword away and rushed right at Tyrannil (sort of the same way Inuyasha went for Bankotsu in that anime but was struggling against for those who like that series as well), but Tyrannil turned to his right and punched Alan in the right side of his cheek. Nadia covered her mouth the whole time with both of her hands and was watching closely at Alan's fast yet vibrant moves. Alan sliced Tyrannil's neck, but it didn't bleed because of the extra padding covering his neck (all knights in the feudal times had special padding around the parts of the body that the armour didn't cover of course for those who didn't know that) and Tyrannil summoned a giant black Chinese Dragon from a sudden abyss that appeared in between Alan and Tyrannil. He jumped on the beast and rode it like Xaldin did with his weapons in the same fashion.

The dragon breathed a ghastly green blaze of fire and Alan held out the kingdom key on its side to protect him from the flames. "What?", Tyrannil exclaimed as he saw the keyblade begin to glow and sparkle. Alan suddenly began to glow and shine. He was consumed by a large beam of light that shone through the clouds of Castle Darkhand and into the ballroom. Alan then noticed a series of white stars circling all around him and then he said, "Listen to me Tyrannil. You are not evil. I know that for a fact because I sensed it through my keyblade. You do have some good." "You lie boy!! How can one such as myself have good in me when I have tried to kill others just to bring back those who had fallen in the 'Great War'?", Tyrannil asked. "Face it. You will die now. I will see to that.", he continued. Then the dragon breathed more fire and that didn't even penetrate Alan's new magical defenses. He slowly walked towards the beast even as more fire at over 5000 C of heat was raining down upon him, he kept walking with confidence and stabbed the dragon through its neck. It fell with a great thud and dissolved into nothingness.

Alan stood on his own as Tyrannil then said turning the page of his dark arts book, "I still have more tricks up my sleeve boy!" Tyrannil then became invisible with one swoop of his silver rapier. Alan not knowing where he would come from was slashed brutally from all directions. Alan fell to his knees as Tyrannil became visible and Tyrannil said, "Some great power. You can barely even take such pain, can you? Irony is the one getting the most worked up is your lovely dame." He pointed to Nadia who was flustered pink like a blossoming rose and Alan held his stomach as he looked at her concerned and worried eyes. 'Some hero I turned out to be. She doesn't deserve that. I'll get him Nadia. I'll come back to you…I promise!!' Then Alan stood up and said as he smiled with a good satisfaction, "You can rip me apart, you can tear me limb from bloody limb…" Nadia gasped as she heard this. "Heck you can even mentally use me as a puppet and make me wish I was never born…", Alan continued. Tyrannil was breathing heavily as he heard this. "But there's one thing you can never do to me Tyrannil and that's this…", Alan said as he turned to face Nadia. "Love knows no bounds. I got friends on my side who love me: D'Leh, Evolet, Mickey, Master Yen Sid, The Prince, Eric, Abdoul, Christine, Casanova, Malfurion, Odressil, Danielle, Annabelle, Marcus, Lord Birmingham and his kingdom, Donald, Goofy, and to a certain extent Pyraine. What do you have to show for yourself?"

Tyrannil became invisible as he said, "I don't have time for this!!" Yet as he slashed at Alan, Alan ducked and launched his keyblade right at his stomach, cracking his armour a tiny bit. Then Tyrannil summoned his circular platform once more and then rose himself above the ground once more and slashed Alan in the process. Alan started to get cuts on his legs and his chest as well as his back and his face a little bit as well. Nadia screamed, "Oh no…Alan!!" to which Alan said, "It'll be alright Nadia. It'll be alright." He smiled to her as he said this and jumped to grab onto Tyrannil's platform. Success as he did so and sliced it in half. Tyrannil fell and summoned another one as he said making a magnificent triple backflip and landing on it, "Silly boy. When will you learn? I have been holding my own and yet as of now you're all bruised and utterly devastated. This'll be easier than taking candy from a baby."

Alan then felt something tremendous happen. He began to fly like Peter Pan to which both Tyrannil and Nadia were surprised. Tyrannil then launched his platform towards Alan and chipped off a piece of his cape as he nearly avoided its chainsaw like blade attack. Alan then tried to zap Tyrannil as he kept summoning a powerful silver forcefield that blocked off his every attack and he said, "Got to try harder than that. I'm a master of sorcerery and there's not a thing you can do to stop me!!" Then Tyrannil launched the same star cyclone he used before on Alan, but added in a second one to double its power on Alan and as it struck Alan, the new power he discovered vanished and the blows he took were unbelievable. 32 cuts appeared all over him and scraped his suit as he fell with smoke drifting from his broken body. Nadia yelled, "No!!" as Tyrannil laughed and stared at the unconscious boy and walked towards him leaving the comfort of his platform behind. He then knelt down to get a good look at Alan and then said, "I have a great respect for you boy. I never thought a mere amateur like you could have lasted this long, but then again you do have a lovely dame beside you aiding you as well. Yet you have demonstrated great power before me and I feel your pain. I truly do." Then Alan said as the keyblade pierced Tyrannil's heart, "Can you feel this?" Nadia cried and smiled as this happened and Alan stood up with the Kingdom Key still lodged halfway inside Tyrannil's body nearly touching his heart.

"So I see I didn't speak too soon this time around. Once again you have outsmarted me my boy. Now's your chance, end my life. Take it away and do your duty as a knight should. I am the enemy, be done with it!!" Alan looked angrily at Tyrannil, but then remembered Nadia and looked at her. She had that same concerned worried face as before and shook her head slightly as he lost his angry face and then smiled confidently to lift the girl's spirit. Alan pulled the keyblade out and Tyrannil asked as he covered his chest with both of his hands, "Why? You had a good chance to end it and you didn't. Tell me why." Alan put his keyblade back in his backpack and said, "We have a job to do. Killing you would prove nothing. I said what I meant before. You do have good in you Tyrannil. Whether you believe it or not is not my problem."

Then as Alan walked towards the door to the left Tyrannil yelled, "Wait!! That door leads outside of the castle. You have to take the one on the right to go upstairs." Alan turned to face him as Nadia rushed towards him and Alan smiled as he looked upon Tyrannil. "See. I knew it. You are a goody goody.", Alan said with a smile once more. "Don't push it boy. I still am a man of my word and duty, but seeing as I too like Pyraine have seen my master's wicked ways want to see that he does not win." Nadia then asked him, "How do you know that? Pyraine told us that he didn't trust Obeion, but how did you know that?" "Because, Pyraine and I were closer than anything you could imagine in a friendship. It is also the same reason we shared secrets with each other. We also have one great thing in common than anything else: we can sense a person's emotions very well. Our master's emotions were of bitterness and betrayal. We both knew it would mean doom to us anyway even if we did beat you at your own game. Now to do this…" He pulled out a little black remote and pushed the only switch on the thing which was red in colour (typical). They heard an explosion and felt tremors coming from upstairs.

"Don't be alarmed. That was our secret weapon being destroyed. Thanks to me, our plans for domination of the universe are history. Seems fitting since 60 of the Knights of the Realm are dead.", he continued. Then Alan said, "Thank you Tyrannil. No matter what happens, you are a friend in my books. I'm also sorry for taking the life of your friend Pyraine." Nadia also said, "I'm sorry too." Then Tyrannil shook his hand as he summoned a dark portal to escape, "He would have wanted to go like he did and so thus you just ended his suffering and for that I thank you." As he entered inside the portal, he turned to face Alan and said, "I don't have much time left…" Alan shocked at this asked, "But how? I didn't kill you. Plus you barely took any damage. Even when I struck you with my keyblade in your chest, it didn't touch your heart." "Whoever said you were my killer? Obeion is the one to blame. He knew that either I or Pyraine would betray him and so he cursed me and Pyraine. Pyraine was cursed by the many missions he had to do while he cursed me with my own Dark Arts book. I'm doomed to die any second now…even now a virus…the same one that created the Viraltroopers…will end my life… take care…friends…aahuaha!!"

Then Tyrannil dissolved like his dragon did earlier and the portal also disappeared with him inside it. As the portal closed behind Tyrannil, Alan and Nadia got a good look at his face before it closed shut on him and parted him from Castle Darkhand forever. Alan and Nadia paused for a brief moment as they bowed their heads and then Alan grew in anger as he said, "It's time to end this. For Pyraine, Tyrannil, everyone. This ends now!!" Nadia nodded and they headed to the door to the right and headed up the long set of stairs up to the third and top floor of the castle, where Tyra awaited patiently for Alan and Nadia to appear before him.

(A sad ending for poor Tyrannil I have to admit. As I will outline in a future story to come, the Knights of the Realm really weren't that bad. They unfortunately were victims of a lunatic bent on power and felt that he could help them with their problems. Alan also saw this as well and Tyrannil was too stubborn to admit that he was good. With that I shall leave it at that and end off this weekend on that note as well. There's more to come in the following weeks so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Alan vs. Tyra.)

(Review.)


	34. Chapter 34

Alan vs. Tyra

Alan and Nadia noticed as they arrived near the top of Castle Darkhand that there was a security code box beside the door they neared at the top of the long creaky stair case. Nadia then said looking at the box, "Didn't Pyraine tell us a code to use for the drawbridge or something like that Alan?" "He must have meant for the staircase doorway instead. It makes sense and all since he was dying. I remember what it was." Alan then pressed the digits: three, four, eight, two, and nine. The door swung open nearly hitting Alan as it turned counterclockwise towards him and he then said in disbelief, "No wonder no one lives here anymore, aside from the dead land and all." As they headed into the top floor, they saw a huge corridor with five rooms on each side and a single room at the end of the hallway with a huge hole on the side of the doorknob. As Alan and Nadia travelled through the dark, yet candle lit corridor, they saw five paintings on each side of the castle hinting at more and more rulers from its history and as they walked along the red carpeting of the corridor, they saw a huge hole beside the door at the end of the hallway to their right and as they looked out from it, saw the vast red landscape of the castle's dried up courtyard and mechanical pieces of what was appeared to be a giant black laser gun, but without a switch or handle to operate it. Alan then said as Nadia hid behind him, "It must be that secret weapon that Tyrannil mentioned of. We'd better get going. There's no time to lose."

Alan then saw that across the hallway from them was a bed, but all messy and untidy. Alan also saw a letter on the pillow of the 18th century looking bed inside the small 5x2 room. Alan read it with anger and distrust as Nadia asked him, "What does it say?" "It's Tyra. Apparently he anticipated that we would have killed Tyrannil and he's awaiting us at the top of the castle. He knows that we have Pyraine's tiny skull item to unlock that door we were just at. He's going to be getting a little surprise from me though once we get a hold of that guy." Alan then took out the skull and placed it inside the doorknob and unlocked it clockwise as it opened and they ran through into another pair of stairs. The stairway led to the top of the castle which was surprisingly a giant outdoor balcony surrounded by a tower to its northern, southern eastern and western sides. It also had a few pots at each corner of the balcony that once bore ferns and bushes. At the center was the same man that Alan and Nadia anticipated meeting after all this time in the red knighted armour. "You know this castle was once all teeming with life. It wasn't always the dried up wrecked up dump that you see before you. There was once a happy family living in this castle and it didn't bear such a name as Castle Darkhand. It was called the Castle of Sincerity for its wondrous arts and rulers." Alan said, "You can cut the charade out Tyra. I'm here for my final fight with you so are you ready for this?" Tyra laughed as Alan said this and he replied turning towards him with his red rapier already drawn and ready for battle, "Never interrupt a man and his story friend. It's very rude, but if you insist on this I shall tell you it as I fight you."

Alan summoned his Kingdom Key and rushed off towards him as he summoned a whole army of duplicates of himself all around Alan and they rushed at Alan slicing his tree bark beige suit piece by piece. "There was once a little boy flying his kite…" Tyra grabbed Alan by his throat and threw him high into the air. "…yet there was a huge storm that carried him away from his home…" He then sliced at Alan's keyblade trying to break it away to get to his heart. Tyra then kneed Alan in the face as Nadia gasped and screamed, "Leave him alone!!" Tyra continued, "The King and Queen wept for days as they searched for their child but had no luck." Tyra teleported and as Alan clashed with him, Tyra pushed Alan back and scraped the ground causing fire to spark from it as he did so and Alan clashed move for move at a right, then a left, a close call at the right shoulder, a push right near his heart, and then Alan lanced his keyblade past the rapier at his neck, but Tyra tripped his left foot and sliced his keyblade away from his side. "It wasn't until a year later that that boy returned, but it was too late. His home was destroyed. His mother and father were dying in their master bedroom and with the boy there to hold their hands did they tell him he had to be strong for them. He had to look after himself and forget his home and everything about it."

Tyra then sliced Alan's neck and a spewing of blood occurred as Nadia screamed and collapsed on her knees crying which triggered the 'Loveshield' as Pyraine called it or the Golden Transformation and Alan was in his armour again. He then slashed at Tyra left, right, left right, and he was backshuffling all the way to the end of the balcony, where he jumped over Alan's head and sliced his back right through the Golden Armour. He then kicked Alan onto his back and stepped onto his chest. He punched Alan twice and uppercutted him into the sky and then he punched him far towards Nadia near the west side of the balcony and Tyra landed magnificently as he walked towards Alan who was on the verge of unconsciousness and Alan stood over Alan mad glaring at Tyra and prepared to give him her worst. "You monster!! How could you?", Nadia exclaimed. "My heart…how it feels stricken by this pain. For you see I was that boy in my story. When I was separated from my family I was lost. After witnessing my home's destruction because of the Useless I had to look after myself from there on in. If I could I would have turned back time before this mess ever happened. Now look at me, a knight about to kill an enemy that hasn't done wrong upon me."

Tyra stood over Alan and Nadia used the healing potion on Alan. Then Alan took out his keyblade after summoning it to his side as Nadia gripped his left arm and he looked at Tyra standing and crying. Alan walked towards him and then grabbed him at his helmet and punched him good to the ground. Before Nadia could even respond to this, Tyra said, "Thank you. I needed that Alan. It's funny, I never thought I would be here today in this cold, heart of a place. The 'sorrow and despair of all worlds' is what this place has been called since its plunge into darkness years ago. I was only fifteen when this happened. Now look at me. Is this really what has to happen to me: death at the hands of a bunch of kids?" Alan then closed his eyes as he then dropped his Kingdom Key and said, "I should really have killed you right here right now, but I can feel your pain. The Kingdom Key does as well. You miss your family and the good times on this world. Yet you know in your heart that it can't ever be relived. It is a shame I will admit, fair enough. The question now is what are you going to do about it?" Nadia gasped as Tyra looked at Alan. Tyra then said, "I guess I shall rectify the mistake I should have corrected then. For you see, I wasn't lost in a storm. I ran away from home. My parents wouldn't let me do as I please and for that I hated them for it. Yet I didn't want them to die. I was so young when it happened. I apologized so many times before they said each of their last words before departing. My mother said, 'Take heart and glow with the light of this world in your body'. My father's was more serious as he said, 'You are now the holder of a great light. Never lose sight of it and remember: a leader must protect his team of followers.' Unlock my heart, I know you two have the power to."

Nadia then asked, "Wait. How do you know about the key's abilities?" "Our master told us of these 'keyblades'. Yours are fairly recent having been attached with a keychain. The originals were carved for knights and royalty to use as well as soldiers. You had to be pretty experienced and in your twenties in human years to even receive a training model. The keyblade was relatively a hidden secret, very few in the universe knew. All they knew was that each time they heard of an event, a world was saved or destroyed as the legend goes. Many times the worlds had to be saved, but sometimes at a dire cost. That would mean that the worlds would have been reverted to their normal selves again, with no memory of their heroes or liberators. I was one of those heroes and I along with another of our brethren were the only ones who ever wielded such a weapon. I gave mine up for my path in darkness while the other, the Bronze Knight, left in a sign of pity and of rage. How I miss those days.", Tyra continued. "How about the Doors to the Heart?", Alan asked. "He knows too. We all did. We just didn't know the location nor even cared to look. Where do you think this heart will even go to in the first place?" Alan and Nadia fell silent. "Legend has it that there is a place in the universe that is out of reach of the stars shine in sky. It is surrounded by comets and has a crystal like pillar with three columns pointing into space. The center is the tallest, followed by the one to its left and then the right being the smallest. A prophecy has been told of two great warriors that will liberate it from a terrible evil. Another prophecy states that a generation after these two will come three more warriors: One shall take the Path of Light, the Path of Darkness, the Path of Twilight and all three shall take the Path of Dawn. All three are also said to become destined to be rulers of this universe both on the side of good, but also the side of evil." Alan and Nadia gasped hearing these truths and what it all meant. Yet even after the story was told Tyra just said, "So now unlock my heart and save this world. I guarantee you this world will have great importance in the future should you decide to save it and I get sacrificed."

Alan looked at Nadia who was sighing and on the verge of tears. He said, "I can't. Not if Nadia doesn't want it." "Listen girl. I must die, don't you get it.", Tyra yelled. Nadia then said, "I won't do it. You didn't deserve this kind of treatment Tyra. None of you guys did. It's not fair." "Yet in life I've learned that sometimes to do the right thing means something must be sacrificed. In the Great War, I lost my best friend and became the leader of the Knights of the Realm. The war ended for good, but we all lost people we cared for. Besides, I'm willing to do this if it means that never again will history repeat itself." So Nadia sniffled a little and then nodded as she took out her keyblade and together with Alan zapped at his heart. As it appeared before them, the true heart of the world, Tyra collapsed on the ground. They then together unlocked the heart of the world and Castle Darkhand was transformed. It started to grow trees and the sky became blue. The moat was filled with water and the wind blew air instead of dust. Castle Sincerity was reborn after so long. Tyra then said as he dissolved into nothingness, "The Castle of Sincerity…I'm glad I got to look upon you for one last time…before…I…ugahah…" Then Tyra disappeared as the world suddenly came back to life. Alan and Nadia cried together. For the first time, they pitied the poor fated Knights of the Realm, even after they swore they wouldn't get away with their tricks. Yet they had to move on, for their final fight against Obeion awaited, and he wouldn't show mercy like Tyra did. Alan then pressed the button on his watch and left the Castle of Sincerity to bask in its new found haven of light.

(A very sad portion of this story I must say. I imagine KH BBS being a lot like this as will 358/2 days in the end. As we have heard, there has been reference to the story I am working on, which will have the Bronze Knight in it for sure and the Knights of the Realm (in flashbacks more or less). The place Tyra mentioned in the last portion of the story is very important for two reasons: one is that it is going to be one of the worlds in my story. The other is that he mentioned of three warriors who will visit this world as well. If you're new to my stories, you should probably read my other work to get the gist of what I'm talking about, but also to keep in mind I have a secret ending planned out for the end of my story as well. There's still more to come so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Red Desert.)

(Review.)


	35. Chapter 35

The Red Desert

Alan and Nadia soon found themselves in a giant desert like wasteland. I resembled that of the American West back on earth, but the land seemed a lot different. There was browner like clouds in the sky, there was no cactei, or any sign of life for that matter on this world at all. There was also more gigantic rock like pillars as well extending straight into the sky as it seemed. Even as Alan and Nadia kept walking in this harsh wasteland, they soon came upon a huge flat part of ground and decided they would head there to gain some rest. As Alan sat down to rest his poor aching feet, Nadia looked straight to the north to calm her senses. She then asked, "Alan, do you think we'll ever just be able to be normal again?" Alan was shining his Kingdom Key at the time and said in response, "I don't know. I mean, after everything we've been through, I don't even think such a thing exists anymore. Let's face it. We have a job to do. We have to stop Obeion at all costs, before he can even take over one single world, assuming he hasn't done so already."

Nadia being inquisitive turned to look upon the boy cleaning his keyblade and with her hands clenched together as a sign of hope asked, "But how? Obeion's very clever and powerful. There's no way he'll just randomly come down to face a couple of 'pests' waltzing in on his plans." Alan put his keyblade into his back pack and then he looked up Nadia and smiled. He said, "The way I look it we have to lure Obeion down here somehow. If we can get him good and distracted then perhaps we can make him lose enough energy so we can finish him off and end this once and for all. That'll make him think twice before trying any aspirations of domination." Nadia then asked, "You have something in mind?" As Alan smiled when she asked this, he stared out amongst the great caverns of the giant red coloured desert where there were a variety of the last remaining Viraltroopers anywhere in the universe at all. Nadia nodded as she looked to where he was looking at and summoned her keyblade to her side in its pink radiance. Alan grabbed his Kingdom Key and they headed off. Alan then thought to himself as he did so, 'Such a nice place to rest, considering it is a desert. I ought to give it a name since no other person lives here. I shall call it, 'The Place of Gathering'.' (That's right, this is Sunset Horizons for those that just got it in a flash.)

As they rushed down into a large valley, they spotted a series of different twist and turns amongst the desert, and as such the Viraltroopers were using this very place as a refuge from the constant battles the Knights of the Realm placed them into. Yet Alan and Nadia slashed through a whole whopper amount of them. One slash, then two and then three. One by one, Viraltrooper after Viraltrooper, they all began to fall like flies from a flyswatter. It was a long two hours that passed by, and Alan and Nadia destroyed over 200,000 Viraltroopers. Yet they seemed to keep on multiplying and getting even stronger. Both Alan and Nadia collapsed from their hard work exhausted and panting feverously as Alan said, "There's too many of them. I just don't get it. We've killed the lot of them before and they should all be terminated by now." Nadia then stared at the sky and noticed something transparent beginning to form in the sky. It was huge, heart shaped and white. Yet it was missing a bottom piece that made the pointed tip of a heart. Nadia then gasped as she said, "That's it. The Door to Fear. It hasn't been unlocked yet. Maybe this world's heart is that of the Doors to the Heart."

Alan shook his head as he said, "But that's impossible. Otherwise if that were true we would have seen the sky turn dark or something. They've always done that when the heart of a world is present, regardless if it's transparent or not. It must be some sort of witchcraft." Nadia rolled her eyes in sarcasm as she then said, "So what do you suppose it is then smarty-pants?" Alan then looked around the large chasms of the canyon they were in and discovered a giant black widow Viraltrooper with a heart symbol glowing on its back as he grinned at Nadia and pointing towards it. Nadia then said, "Okay, fine. You were right. Can we please just go and do what we do best then?" Alan nodded as he said, "Let's do it." Together in confidence they rushed off and slashed at the giant black widow ferociously. Yet the monster just spat out some webbing from its torso and got Nadia in a tangled up cocoon. Alan heard her say, "Help me!! Alan!" Then reacting as quickly as he could, jumped on top of the black widow and stabbed all of its eyes blinding it. He then opened up Nadia's cocoon and then together once more slashed at the black widow at its legs and as it collapsed they zapped its heart symbol on its torso and the heart of the world appeared. They then zapped it and as it unlocked it disappeared into a giant black hole that created a Black Twister Viraltrooper and it blew away to the east side of the caverns and the world itself. Yet before they could act, They instantly disappeared from the world as they headed off to meet Aranse at random and as they arrived in the dark abyss, they met Aranse who had his arms crossed and serious.

Alan then said, "So it's time I take it?" Aranse nodded as he said, "It's time for you to take on the Door to Fear Alan. It is the last Door to the Heart that the Knights of the Realm created and the last to be unlocked." Nadia then said, "But there's another Viraltrooper back on the Red Desert that has the Heart of the World." Alan then asked, "Red Desert?" "What? I thought since no one was going to give it a name I thought I would call it that.", Nadia responded. "I was going to call it, the Place of Gathering.", Alan responded. Yet before a heated argument could ensue, Aranse yelled, "Enough!! We must get this door unlocked before Obeion can find us out. Otherwise Dire ramifications could happen should he find out about our plans." Nadia nodded as she then said, "Take me back to the Red Desert." "Place of Gathering!", Alan said. Yet Aranse raised his hand as a sign of enough is enough and with that Nadia was transported by Aranse back to the Red Desert. Alan then headed for the Door to Fear as Aranse said, "Be very careful how you deal with your darkness boy." Alan shocked at this said, "I don't have darkness. I just have some things I don't agree on with Nadia." "Yet that is was darkness manifests itself in. It can something as simple as a disagreement that can often lead a person to the path they choose. Obeion did so under his own choices and it cost him a lot of things. I don't want the same to happen to you." Alan nodded as he entered into the Door to Fear, unbeknownst that soon hereon in there would be a choice that he'd have to make when he would return to the Red Desert.

(There you have it. Once again, Alan and Nadia are in the heat of another conflict, but this time in a way involves themselves and Obeion. I know my chapter was a little short, but in this case it wasn't as significant as the other chapters of my story and there's a lot more important stuff to be had in my other chapters. Anyways, in the same way I see this being the case with KH BBS since Terra will have his own conflicts to deal with as will Aqua and Ven. The last paragraph basically sums up the next few chapters and the last few as well in my story. I won't be giving too much away so I will end it at that for today. There's more to come so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Door to Fear.)

(Review.)


	36. Chapter 36

**The Door to Fear**

Alan entered inside the last of the Doors of the Heart, slowly closing the door behind him and noticed he was inside a replica of the Roman Coliseum. (Key in the battle music for Olympus Coliseum, inside the Underworld) Out from a dark gate that opened up just twenty feet from Alan was the Hydra, but it was more black than purple than its lookalike cousin from Olympus Coliseum, and its eyes were a mix of green and yellow. The brute stomped on the ground charging towards Alan, yet the agile youth backflipped in mid air and landed on the beast near the top of the middle head of its three heads. (In other words the center for short) He began to slash at its head, but the beast slapped him with its tail and began squeezing and squeezing to get the life out of Alan and air cut off from his lungs. Try and try as he might trying to break free, the beast continued to squeeze with no sign of letting up.

Yet Alan then thought at the last minute, looking at its belly, there was a heart symbol on the beast, 'Hey…so that's where it is. Now if only I could get out of this bugger's tail, then I could zap its belly clean and quickly with no trouble at all. I wonder if he's ticklish." Then Alan did a classic (and also cliché I might add) move and tickled the beast's tail gently. The beast laughed a bit and collapsed on its back as its tail loosened and Alan broke free. Alan then jumped high into the air and zapped the hydra right on its belly as its big pink like heart, with a lock symbol at its center appeared and he unlocked it, thus destroying the Viraltrooper and he jumped out of the Door to Fear quickly so as he could escape before the effects took wing. As the Door to Fear closed off quickly, the door disappeared and finally the heart that appeared all those times that Alan and Nadia unlocked one came into existence and appeared from a spark of light. It glowed and glowed ten thousand times more than the city of Las Vegas, and was over two hundred feet high and fifty feet wide. Alan sat on the ground exhausted as he caught his breath from all the running and jumping he did and asked, "What is it Aranse?" "It is the product of the Doors of the Heart being sealed I would presume. It has been prophesized that the creation of this magnificent beauty of them would become a bad omen.", Aranse added. "Why?", Alan inquired. "It is a very complex answer that even I have no answer to I'm afraid. For you see that that heart contains the five basic elements to any heart in the universe: Love, Anger, Happiness, Sorrow, and Fear. Yet this heart is still unstable I fear. Natural hearts are designed to be able to cope with these emotions and depending on its environment will influence its actions, but in a controlled manor. These emotions however are not limited by this heart as its container. Therefore you must have to unlock this heart as well to create any hope of saving it from imploding and creating a disaster."

Alan jumped as he heard this and asked, "Tell me. I'll do it Aranse. Anything, just anything and I'll do it." Aranse laughed a bit as he said, "Be careful how you interpret this boy, but to save this heart of hearts, you must give in to your darkness." Alan looked surprised as he asked, "My darkness?" "All hearts have light and darkness in them, but only so few can surpass this delicate balance and create a weapon from this quality. You are one of those people that have been prophesized to wield darkness and you therefore must take out its darkness and seal it away.", Aranse said. "What of its light?", Alan inquired. "Don't worry. Nadia also has that taken care of. She like you has surpassed the balance of light and darkness, but through light instead. You have witnessed it before, have you not?", Aranse asked. Alan nodded and then he said, "Okay. What do I do then?" "First find its weak point. Then use it as its weakness. Darkness itself is strong, but it can never conquer light because it has a poor defense. In the same way Light can never conquer darkness because it has a poor offense." Alan nodded and searched the glowing white heart for its weakness and found it at its center. He then zapped it ten times and the darkness poured out as a black ooze. It dripped and slid like a tidal wave towards Alan and he then zapped the ooze while jumping high into the air and it created a large white doorway, and it sucked away the large white heart inside of it and closed shut. Alan then zapped it as it was locked inside.

Alan then asked, "What of its Light then?" "There won't be any necessary business to deal with its light. Like I said, Nadia has that taken care of when she unlocked the heart of Sunset Horizons also known as the Gathering Place." Alan then said, "I guess we could just give that place two names to let it be known by. I was being too stubborn I admit." Aranse then said, "No matter. That heart you sent into that door…I shall call it the Door to Darkness. The Door to Light on the other hand is in here." He pointed to Alan's heart as he felt it and said, "Here." "You still have light within your body and your heart, and with that the Door to Light shall always be within you and Nadia so long as you accept the light and never let it go out. I've noticed you almost lost it a couple of times: when you faced Tyrannil in the African jungles and in Castle Darkhand when you faced Tyra. There was also Ryansk in Radiant Garden that nearly made you lose yourself to your keyblade's wishes." Alan then asked, "Wishes?" "Yes. For you see, the keyblade is no mere ordinary weapon. It can choose any master it wants. Whether they have darkness or light it doesn't matter. But should one wield purely of darkness with no light and vice versa, it could consume the wielder and create its own destiny. The keyblade has a mind of its own you know.", Aranse added. Alan then gasped as he said, "That's impossible. It's improbable. How come I didn't notice this then?" "It wasn't connecting to your body of course. Keyblades unlock hearts, not souls or anything else. I always pondered as to why for thirty years and realized that it has to do with the power that a heart has. The Soul is like the mind in which it has life and reason behind it. The body is a vessel to protect the Soul and Heart from danger. Yet the Heart, it's the most powerful of them all, containing a person's true desires and their physical and mental wants and needs. Without these, a keyblade has no reason to choose the soul or body to be its wielder (henceforth why I think Nobodies obviously could never wield a keyblade if they tried. Roxas being an exception, was/is connected to Sora, whose keyblade master of course). Now then, control your keyblade. Tell it to obey you. Once you do this, your future with Nadia and possible confrontation of Obeion will be assured."

Alan nodded and concentrated on his Kingdom Key. It began to glow and Alan noticed its key portion of the weapon turn gold (thus creating Mickey's future Keyblade. Alan then noticed two other keyblades appear: one that looked like the Kingdom Key he wielded and a black keyblade (Riku's future keyblade and weapon, the Soul Eater). Both the golden Kingdom Key and the Soul Eater disappeared as the Kingdom Key was the only one that remained at Alan's side. "Because of your will to control it in Light, the other two keys have been sent to the Corridors of Darkness to be forever closed inside until the day that two or more warriors decide to come and wield them. Your keychain should also still be there as well I believe.", Aranse replied as this happened. Alan nodded as he saw the Mickey keychain on the Kingdom Key and pressed the switch on his watch to leave for Sunset Horizons. "Will Nadia and I ever see you again Aranse?", Alan asked. "Perhaps my child. That heart will always from now on be a burden to this galaxy. Thus I shall send it to where it will be more of a unique and proper gift. To the newly created universe of hearts. In fact I shall call it that. Kingdom Hearts: the heart of all worlds." As he said this, the Door to Darkness disappeared leaving the abyss dark and empty. Aranse then disappeared as he said, "Just remember. Never lose your light. Keep it burning strong." He then left and it would be another fifteen years before Alan or Nadia would ever lay eyes on this mighty being again. Alan then thought as he disappeared himself, never to see the abyss again, 'I shall old friend. I shall.' With that, the abyss became quiet. Its reign of terror had ended, but the final battle that would decide the universe's fate (and ultimately the future of any good guy/bad guy at all) was about to begin.

(A very interesting chapter. I believe this to be a feasible way as to how Kingdom Hearts came to be as well as the Door to Darkness and Light. You also noticed that Alan's keyblade turned into Mickey's future keyblade and the Soul Eater while his Kingdom Key remained with him. Nadia's keyblade will also play a crucial part in this as well. Her portion is coming up soon so stay tuned. Hey that rhymes lol.)

(Next Time: The Winds of Change.)

(Review.)


	37. Chapter 37

**The Winds of Change**

At the same time, Nadia was running from pillar to rocky pillar on Sunset Horizons. She jumped valiantly, swiftly and assured that her goal would be achieved: to find the heart of the world and unlock it. She fought through dozens upon dozens of Viraltroopers and with luck. She also searched and searched for hours and decided to take a short break. She relaxed and then looked at the sky and thought, 'Oh Alan what do I do now? I'm at a total loss. I haven't had any luck and I still can't find this Heart of the World at all. What you do if you were me?' She then tripped over her own keyblade in frustration and then grumbled, "Ow…man this is just great. I'm hungry, sweating from all this heat, trip over my own keyblade, what's next? A boulder will collapse on my head and…" Then she saw a humongous valley that stretched for miles on this large desert and then smiled as she thought, 'That works too I suppose.' She rushed down its rocky, and barren landscape fighting off more and more Viraltroopers that lurked in every corner and under every rock in search of her target. Then she found a humongous white, sticky spider web. It stretched far into the large red, narrow canyon of Sunset Horizons and was over 200 feet wide.

Yet looking down on an unsuspecting Nadia as she held out her keyblade and walked ever so silently into the den of the beast was the black widow Viraltrooper just stringing down its monstrous bulk towards an unsuspecting girl and before she could even react she saw the beast and screamed. Then there was a slash. The black widow collapsed on the ground injured and weak. Nadia then looked up to see who her savior was and it wasn't Alan. In front of her, was a man in silver armour with his rapier by his side. Nadia began to tremble as she asked, "Tyrannil? But how…" and as she collapsed herself on the ground scared in shock Tyrannil then knelt down, put her head on a soft rock and said, "It's okay my dear. Drink up, this'll make you feel a whole lot better." He handed her a red bowl of green liquid to her and she slowly drunk it, despising its bitter taste. She then asked, "Yuck, what is that stuff? It tastes like dirty garbage." "That is an ancient homemade remedy my dear. It's called liverroot surprise. It heals the body of shock, depression in the mind, calms the nerves and makes for great gravy believe it or not on steaks from the planet of Aragon."

Nadia slowly recovered as hours passed by and then she asked, "So Tyrannil, how did you survive the curse Obeion put on your spellbook. We both heard you say it yourself that a virus infected you and was taking your life away." Tyrannil then said as Nadia had swung her keyblade back and forth to get her hand grip back, "Alan believe it or not did so. When he unlocked the last of the Doors of the Heart, he created a single heart greater than anything this universe has ever seen. It is magnificent in its own splendor and radiance. It even killed the virus that was going to kill me. Then I rushed back as fast as I could to meet with you. From the looks of it I came just in time." Nadia then said turning pale, "Tyrannil…it's back." The tall knight turned around and saw it was that same black widow from before and he said, "Now listen carefully Nadia. I'll distract the beast while you go and unlock the heart inside the canyon." "But I thought that the spider had the heart of the world inside it.", Nadia explained. Tyrannil clashed with the beast's fangs as he said, "The spider nest has the heart of the world. If you destroy the nest, you can unlock the heart of the world. Got it?" Nadia nodded and then she asked, "What about you then?" "I'll be fine. I'm going to make up for my brethren's mistakes and aid you in your quest. Now go quickly!!" Nadia then nodded and headed inside the giant canyon/spider web filled chasms and found over thousands upon thousands of these giant golfball sized eggs and then thought grumbling in panic, 'This is not my day…Okay now, if I were a giant heart of a dead desert, where would I be?'

Then as she asked this simple question, her keyblade began to glow brightly, and she soon found what she was looking for just as Tyrannil got blown inside the canyon and the giant black widow roared as it charged towards Nadia to protect its eggs. Nadia then quickly struck the beast as it stood over Tyrannil, about to devour him and she sliced the monster in half with ease and then turned her sights upon the Heart of the World. She zapped the patch of eggs at the center of the canyon and soon a giant red heart appeared and floated into the sky quickly and swiftly. Nadia begun climbing and climbing higher and higher until she realized that she could also float in the air as well saying, "Weeeeee!! I have to tell Alan this. He'll go nuts over this." Then getting herself refocused on her mission, she then zapped the heart of the world and unlocked it. Not only was that happening, but as it did, every single Viraltrooper remaining on the world also disappeared and vanished without a trace from the world as well. Mere moments later, Tyrannil climbed up to the top of the cliffs of the giant canyon he dubbed 'No Man's Curve', he met Nadia once more and said gazing at her golden armour over her pink dress saying while lying down to conserve his energy, "So…the 'Love Shield' never ceases to amaze me. I must say it is a magnificent. I wish I could say the same for me. I'm afraid I used too much of my own power to fight off that spider."

Nadia then knelt down and grabbed Tyrannil's bowl and then said, "It may be a long shot, but I got to find some water. It'll do you some good trust me." As she said this, Alan finally arrived from the Abyss as Nadia stared at the brunette youth and smiled. She then ran to him and hugged him tightly as he said, "Good to see you too Nadia." Then as Tyrannil coughed a tiny bit she said, "Oh…Alan listen. I need to find some water fast. It's Tyrannil. I think he's very sick, we gotta do something or…he may not make it." Tyrannil then summoned a black portal and said, "Take me to Castle Darkhand. We can come back here anytime we need. Right now though we need to plan our next actions wisely. Obeion is bound to come out of hiding at some point." Alan then rushed to Tyrannil breaking Nadia's embrace and asked, "Hiding?" "I'll explain when we're in Castle Darkhand, now let's go!!" Then as he said this, Alan picked up the injured former 'Knight of the Realm' and Both Alan and Nadia left for Castle Darkhand as Sunset Horizons was left in peace for now. Yet unbeknownst to them, just a little over two hundred yards from their location, Obeion watched from his position, in a heavy suit of armour with his white hands and bald white face to stand out. He thought as he stared out with his green evil eyes thinking, 'Go ahead and bide your time children. I'll be waiting here when you return.' Then a dust storm began to gather as Obeion was completely covered in sand and mist staring towards a sunny blue sky in anger and bitter disgust.

(Very creepy. Obeion as has been said is not one of the nicest villains there is, but then again who is? Nadia's keyblading has shown to have improved as has Alan's which I was showing that could be a possible indicator of Master Xehanort's power as well. It would make sense that he would be powerful the way he is since he has had like what maybe a forty year head start on Terra, Aqua and Ven with his skills. I have also read somewhere that the keyblade's abilities in theory are based off its wielder alone too which is why I am saying this, but it it's all speculative for now. More to come as the story progresses, so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Return of Tyrannil.)

(Review.)


	38. Chapter 38

**The Return of Tyrannil**

Alan, Nadia and Tyrannil soon arrived back in Castle Darkhand among its radiant forests, it's clear skies and the shining sun that stretched across the land with ease right at the top balcony of the Castle where Alan did battle with Tyra and unlocked his heart: the Heart of Castle Darkhand. Alan then laid Tyrannil down on the ground and collected water from the castle's moat to give to the poor knight. He drunk it with ease and Nadia gave him some spare blankets she found in some of the rooms of the castle as well as a pillow to lie down on. "Such kindness…I could never imagine such a thing being a Knight of the Realm. In my day as a youth we had to train hard, endure constant pressures, take whatever our master told us to do, and what's more we had to work, work, and work.", the knight said. Nadia patted the knight's head as she asked, "Why do you guys not take off your helmets? Are you scared of your appearances or something like that?" "Child, my brethren and I are millennia years old. We couldn't even survive the elements without our suits. Although we live, our bodies are physically shriveled away. I would fall to pieces on the spot. That is what centuries of revenge thinking, hardwork and battles will do to you.", Tyrannil continued. Alan then returned with a bag of ice for his head and said, "Here. This will keep your head cool and free from fever."

Then after they got comfortable, Alan asked, "So what was the purpose of coming back to Castle Darkhand anyway? We already freed it from you guys a little over three days ago." "Because, we need to plan out our next attack on Obeion boy. We only have one shot to do this and believe me he'll be expecting you two the moment you two return. I also hold in my spell book the key to his destruction, but it is in an ancient Aragon riddle writing." He opened the book and showed Alan and Nadia the page where only four single lines were on a single page. The words were a cross between Hebrew, French and German all into one language and Tyrannil began to translate: "When two gather together, the skies turn and dust blows, a glowing entity is present and attainable, but to reach it one must hold the rose." Nadia then said, "Well that made little to no sense." "Wait a second, its talking about two right? That must be us right Tyrannil?", Alan asked. "The riddle said two, but it did not mention it of being people or beings at all.", Tyrannil added. "Maybe it has to do with keyblades perhaps?", Nadia said. "Yes yes, go on.", Tyrannil added. "The skies turn and dust blows…maybe it's a special event, like an explosion, or an attack.", Alan also added. Tyrannil noticed his book begin to glow and he said, "Keep going you two, the book is glowing. This may be our ticket to saving this universe."

"I also saw a glowing entity. It was blue and humungous. It was also heart shaped too. Oh what did Aranse call it? King of Hearts, no. Spade of King? No. Wait…Kingdom…Kingdom Hearts!! The Heart of all Worlds is the next part of the clue. Kingdom Hearts is our glowing entity present and attainable.", Alan added. The book's lines were slowly fading away as Tyrannil said, "One more line children and we will have the key to Obeion's destruction." Then Nadia asked, "What does it mean, 'but to reach it one must hold the rose'?" "Maybe it has to do with something bigger than a flower. It'd be too easy if it were a rose. Maybe it has to do with a person's heart. After all a person's heart has that power to bring people together like roses.", Alan said. "That would also be too simple. Aragon riddles never contain the same element twice. Kingdom Hearts was already mentioned so something else must be present instead.", Tyrannil said before coughing. "A rose symbolizes love. So that must be it then. After all, how does the saying go, 'True love conquers all.'?", Nadia stated. Then the riddle disappeared and formed into a crystal ball just as Tyrannil miraculously healed from its powers and he looked at it with fear, anguish and worry.

Alan then asked as he did so, "What happened?" "Once an Aragon Riddle is solved it can make predictions about one's future. This was written just a month before you two made it to the African world some time ago. It has predicted the final battle between you three: Alan, Nadia and Obeion. The battle will be long, it will involve a questioning of one's abilities, sacrifice, destiny, and the future of all life as we know it…whether the universe has a future…whether life is saved or not…and whether Earth will be where it was and is now…is all up to you two: the keyblade wielders. Although Tyra and the Bronze Knight as well as my master Obeion and Aranse and many others after those two wielded similar weapons, they infact were ordinary swords like any other. Regardless of what has been told to you, you two are in possession of the first ever Keyblades.", Tyrannil said. Alan and Nadia looked at the newly recovered knight in awe and worriment as Alan asked, "May I ask then this: where will this final battle be at and do you know the outcome?" "The outcome is very evenly matched. Either side could win or lose. Everyone has everything to gain and lose and everyone has their futures on the line. Yet I saw something even more troubling though as well. I saw a land that was out of reach from any star's shine. My brethren and I travelled to this place many times before long before we were the Knights of the Realm and long before the Great War of Wars. The last time we were there was just a week before the start of the Great War of Wars and we told each other our goals in life. I cannot say why, but I feel that it may be important. Whether it is your final battling area I do not know.", Tyrannil said.

A brief silence occurred as the crystal ball disappeared and Nadia asked, "So what do we do now then?" "We shall spend the next three days training. If anything Obeion will be waiting patiently until you two arrive.", Tyrannil added again. "What makes you so sure he won't come looking for us?", Alan asked. "He is all powerful. His goal is that of this Heart of all worlds you spoke of.", Tyrannil said. "Kingdom Hearts?", Alan asked. "Yes. He was initially after the Doors of the Heart for its power. He promised to bring back our fallen people, but deep down wanted their power for his lustrous greed. He knew we would obey without fail and did whatever it would take to ensure his absolute plan would come into action. Now that the power is inside a heart, he knows that can just wait until you two arrive and he can simply use your keyblades to unlock it himself. Since he has wielded a similar weapon in years past, using the keyblades won't be any different." Alan then snapped his fingers and said, "That gives me a great idea. If we able to, we could launch a full scale attack on him before he could even get his hands on Kingdom Hearts. We could unlock his heart and then he would be destroyed forever." Tyrannil then said, "Yes that could work. He wouldn't know it was coming, but you'd both have to act fast and efficiently to do it." Then Alan and Nadia stood up as Alan said, "Not a problem. We'll train together and work towards this goal, won't we Nadia?" Nadia nodded and then they took out their keyblades, and clashed together in a harmonic way. They slashed Alan's left to Nadia's right, vice versa and then Nadia began floating into the air to which Alan figured out he could do as well. Tyrannil then thought to himself as he saw both of them do this, 'You two will have a lot more to lose in this fight should you lose your faith. You may be strong, but you're only human.' With that Tyrannil looked up to the youths determined to train and fight to meet and defeat Obeion in the next three days to come.

(A very odd chapter I have to say. As Tyrannil said he survived from the power of Kingdom Hearts eliminating his virus. Also what he said near the end is very significant since the next few chapters will be a very sad portion for Alan (dun dun dun!!). I know it wouldn't make sense since if he does have a virus killing him at that moment, how could he just be resurrected like that? Since it ha so much power within itself, Kingdom Hearts could likely be able to bring people back from the dead, course I could be wrong, but you never know right? The final battle with Obeion is coming up in the next little while, so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Obeion.)

(Review.)


	39. Chapter 39

**Obeion**

Two days had passed. Alan and Nadia were at it like there wasn't even a tomorrow coming for them. Alan and Nadia stood staring at each other, exhausted, their suits all torn up, wondering who would make the next move. Alan panted as he said dropping his keyblade, "We ought to call it a day. I'm starting to a get a rash on my right leg as is." Tyrannil being ever so vigilant was overseeing them leaning on the door to the third floor of Castle Darkhand and his arms crossed in a rude fashion as Nadia also said licking her lips, "The thought had crossed my mind, but I was waiting for the moment to spring it up. Now's as good a time as ever." Then they collapsed on the ground looking up at the sunset that just started to go down quickly. Tyrannil uncrossed his arms and walked towards the youths and knelt down to their level. He then said, "It is a nice sunset isn't it? My brethren and I always watched sunsets just like this too long before we ever were drafted for the Great War of Wars."

Alan looked at Tyrannil and asked, "How long did you all know each other?" "I don't know about Pyraine or Tyra since they were both together when they met me, but I knew them for at least a decade or two and then we met Grogonopse and a year later Ryansk and then four years later…", Tyrannil paused. "Yes?", Alan said after a minute of silence. "The Bronze Knight as we prefer to call him found us on the brink of death when his world was destroyed by the Useless. He had nowhere else to go and we took him in. For two more decades we fought together and lived in harmony.

Then the Great War of Wars happened and during it Obeion offered us a chance to save our world from destruction, but the Bronze Knight opposed him saying he was a snake and a coward. He challenged Obeion and nearly defeated him with ease: except Tyra interfered and told him to leave forever. We never saw him again. After that we became the Knights of the Realm and you know the rest.", Tyrannil continued. "Such a sad story. We're sorry Tyrannil.", Nadia said. "Don't be. We were fools to trust him. The Bronze Knight warned us and we blew it. We could have walked away and lived on, but we didn't. Tomorrow though, you two have a chance to set things right for my people. All I ask is that you show Obeion no mercy. He has what is coming to him, he has neither fear nor a care at all. He is darkness itself!!", Tyrannil exclaimed.

Then a portal appeared as he said, "I will hold him off myself for now. Then you two will come in and finish him off alright?" Alan then asked jumping to this, "But you'll be killed. You may never live to see another day you know that." Tyrannil gripped the Brickstone of the castle and said turning to the portal, "I know what must be done. You now have to be brave and strong for Nadia. I was in Odressil's castle back in Radiant Garden. I saw your future lives together. It must be wonderful experiencing love. It's the one thing I fear I will never get to do in life. Years of study and work, but love will never be part of it. Goodbye and good luck." Tyrannil disappeared inside the portal and left Alan and Nadia behind as they pondered what happened. Even as the portal closed, Nadia then stared at the black sky appearing and said, "That poor guy. I never thought the Knights of the Realm were like this at all. At the beginning I would have never shown them compassion, but now…" Alan smelt the crisp clean air as he saw his suit repair itself instantaneously from his keyblade's essence, "I better add that to my journal the next chance I get. Note to self, suit repairs itself by keyblade's powers."

Nadia then grumbled and looked at Alan cheezed off and asked, "Weren't you listening?" "Oh yeah I'm sorry. Look Tyrannil chose what he wanted. He said it himself he wanted to see Obeion pay for his crimes and injustices. Aranse told us the same thing at times and would have wanted us to be focused like this.", Alan continued. Nadia then asked, "You mean…" "Yes. Aranse has left already. He trusts me to get rid of Obeion. I guess the poison he has, unlike Tyrannil, hasn't disappeared yet. Nope it's up to us Nadia. We're the future of anything at this point…and through it all, I'm glad I was with you.", Alan said. Nadia flustered a little as Alan knelt down beside her and cuddled up to her to make her feel wanted and welcomed. "Because of you my life is complete. I know this is a bad thing to ask, but Nadia D. Koziak…" Alan knelt down on one knee and then offered her an engagement ring as it glowed in the moon light. He then asked, "…Will you marry me?" Nadia's eyes glowed with tears starting to form in her eyes and looked at the ring before Alan and then responded, "Yes…yes I will." Then Alan placed the ring in her ring finger (hence its name) and held her hand looking up at the star light and all of its wonder and light.

Meanwhile, Tyrannil had engaged in his fight with Obeion. Unfortunately, he was not winning at all. His armour was badly scarred and burned, his helmet had lost its horns, the very trademark of the Knights of the Realm gone, and Obeion stood before him in Sunset Horizons, unscratched at all. The starry night of Sunset Horizons was very different than during the day and it was hard to tell which attack was coming from where. Obeion picked up Tyrannil with ease and brought him to see him face to face. "So, the traitor finally reveals himself. I saw you take those two youths away. They seem very strong and very talented. Especially with those two toys they got, that make them an unbeatable pair." Tyrannil panted and said, "It is a power that not even you nor Aranse have mastered yet. Mark my words you will fall to these brave warriors. I can guarantee it." Obeion pulled Tyrannil close to his face and then threw him flat on the ground like a bouncy ball. He then knelt down to his level and said, "Let them come. I want to see this power of theirs. If it is as great as you say it is, then I should have no trouble being defeated then. Hmmhmhmhmhmhm….especially since your beloved leader, Tyra had neither the strength nor the guts to face his own master." Tyrannil growled as he heard his former master laugh at this idea and then said, "That boy Alan intrigues me though. He has a darkness I have never seen before in any being. He dare I say may even be darker than Tyra or you combined." Before Tyrannil could say anything he replied, "That's right. I know about this…this Kingdom Hearts. I know because of that boy's conversations through Aranse. When I was younger, before I was banished, I placed a chip in Aranse that could tell me about his life before I was sent away. At first it was to keep in touch with him, but later on I felt it was an advantage for me to gain knowledge, which is why I never ordered for the Doors of the Heart to be destroyed or taken for our own. Now then, you will use your spell book to grant me powers like no other. I want to become the most powerful sorcerer in the universe. If you don't comply, I will destroy Castle Darkhand in a single blow."

Tyrannil having no choice read from his spell book and granted his masters demands. With this granted Obeion grew to extraordinary height at over fifteen feet in height and all, he became a monstrosity. He then picked up Tyrannil and said holding him helplessly in his hands, "Now, you will head to the 'world where stars never shine' and summon Kingdom Hearts for me. With its power, no mortal will be able to oppose me and with its immortality inside me, I shall live for all eternity and rule this universe with an iron fist." Tyrannil disappeared into a black portal once more to the 'world where stars never shine' and left his master to laugh in peace as he said, "That's what I like about you Tyrannil. You're so predictable, so weak and humble, yet you are manlier than the rest of your former comrades. Now once those two young warriors arrive, I will be prepared for them. They are about to get an unsuspecting surprise when they return to Sunset Horizons." He laughed wickedly staring at the night sky as the stars shined down on Sunset Horizons in the blackness of night down upon him.

(These past few chapters I will admit are decent and not some of my best work, but they're okay. Also since Obeion mentioned he knew about Alan's conversations and what not I just wanted to emphasize the fight between him and Tyrannil since it likely won't get a chance like this ever again. Tyrannil as was mentioned was so clearly outmatched it would be like a five year old child trying to carry an axe to protect himself from a thirty year old man holding a rifle. Tyrannil was powerful, but Obeion is ten times more powerful than even Tyra unfortunately. Since Tyra was at least twice as powerful as Alan, things do look a bit unmatched for our duo of keyblade wielders. Will they succeed against him and prevent the capturing of Kingdom Hearts? Will Obeion become the next ruler of the universe? Is all hope gone (hinting the name of the next chapter here)? Stay tuned later this week to find out.)

(Next Time: Alan's Loss of Hope.)


	40. Chapter 40

**Alan's Loss of Hope**

(Note: I will be mixing in elements from the prologue and some new elements in this chapter since it is a part one of two scenario. So other than that little tidbit of info, ladies and gentlemen…I give you a new installment of Kingdom Hearts: The Legend Begins.)

Sunset Horizons glowed as the sun began to rise in the west of its desert landscape. Alan and Nadia also arrived at the same time through a portal Alan finally managed to summon up and quickly wrote down any last tidbit of information about this as he could. They both summoned their keyblades together being ready for anything and then Alan said to Nadia, "No matter what…" "We'll always be together.", she replied. Right on cue was Obeion in all of his might and glory. As he trampled towards them, the ground shook with every step he took.

(And now this where the story comes full circle to where I started it off about a year ago.)

As the young tall brunette boy stood proud and tall in a tree bark beige suit with an ever so radiant brunette girl clothed in a rose red dress on the peak of one of the highest rock pillars in the Red Desert, they stood their ground watching their enemy's every move. He was a giant this creature. The creature stood over fifteen feet in height, what white from head to toe and wore a black suit with a white cloak tied to his neck. Anytime someone stared into his eyes, all they could see was fear and darkness in his yellow coloured eyes. The Monster then yelled, "Foolish mortals!! You dare to defy the great Obeion? Master of Universes and the harbinger of your doom?" The boy then yelled, "Not a chance you creep!! We'll never surrender to you!!" Obeion laughed and then yelled, "Well come then little worm. Face my steel!!" The boy ran, but something grabbed hold of him. It was that very same girl. Her green eyes worried looking stared at him like a hammer going in to smash a nail into a block of wood. She said, "Don't. It's too dangerous. I don't want to lose you." The boy held the girl's hands and said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. After all the fate of the worlds rests on the palms of my hands now!!", said the boy. He knelt down and then put his head on the girl's stomach "If I don't make it back, take care of your mother for me!!" (I know it seems as if Alan may have gotten busy at this point, but if you remember one of chapters in Radiant Garden, they were told they would have three healthy young children so you can get the idea. They have not conceived so yeah.) He then stood up and then drew out a key like sword. It was white in colour and it had the emblem of Disney castle on it for a key-chain. The boy then ran forward and as he jumped and aimed for Obeion's head, the monster teleported behind the man and grabbed him by his legs. As he did though, the boy slashed his arm causing an excruciating amount of pain.

The boy then teleported again and slashed his neck causing the beast to foam at the mouth. The boy then laughed and asked, "Had enough?" The monster wiped his mouth clean with his left arm and said, "Impressive. So that's the keyblade. Who knew such a tiny little thing could cause so much pain? And to think you were the creator of such a precise weapon of steel." The boy then said, "Well I can't take all the credit. I had help." He turned to the brunette girl and as he stared into her green jungle eyes with his green-coloured eyes, she smiled and then she drew out a pink keyblade and then jumped onto the pillar that the boy was on. Obeion then continued with the boy and the girl rearing for battle, "Very well then. Those keyblades you have created will be your last. Mark my words Alan, those key weapons will turn to dust at my finger tips!!" He roared so loud that acres of the land started to shake and crack like an earthquake was nearby.

Alan then pointed his keyblade into the sky and then as light protruded from the tip of the weapon, clouds started to form and cover the land. Obeion then started to glow black and Alan and the girl started to glow white. Their keyblades, now strong from the very power they were collecting shot out a giant blast to Obeion although he just shrugged it off. Alan stared at the girl and asked, "Nadia, are you ready for this? We may not come back from this you know. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you!!" Nadia then smiled with determination and said, "You forget Alan, we're in this together. I want to be with you no matter what." Alan then nodded and then yelled as did Nadia in kind and soon Obeion joined in yelling as an explosion occurred and left the land covered in clouds and smoke for miles. When the smoke cleared it seemed as if the worst was over.

Alan stood up panting hard, his suit surprisingly not damaged, and Nadia's dress was hardly touched at all. Yet they heard a powerful and evil laugh. "Foolish children. I am not merely a weak little ogre like you have heard in fairy tales from Aranse. I have the greatest powers of any sorcerer in the universe. Your little keyblades have no power over me." Alan then frowned as he ran towards Obeion, keyblade in hand scraping the ground as he did so, but before Nadia could reach out to stop him, Obeion lifted his right index finger and Alan was lifted into midair. He then was slammed into a large pillar that Sunset Horizons was well known for in the Solar System. Nadia gripped her hands towards her mouth in a sign of fear and was on the verge of some tears, but Alan broke free of the broken pillar and rushed towards Obeion. "Such foolish impudence!!", Obeion said as he teleported and elbowed Alan towards the ground. He then picked Nadia up and began to squeeze the life right out of her. As Nadia began to call for help, "Alan…help me!!", Obeion laughed and chuckled as he said watching Alan struggle to get up, "Do you see that boy? You're damsel in distress is calling your name. Such a fitting end for this girl isn't it. Especially when her 'hero' is nowhere near as strong as I am." Alan looked at his hands and as they trembled he thought, 'Why is he so strong? Even some of our best efforts have not been able to take this guy down. He must have a weakness.'

Then Alan zapped his chest, but nothing happened. Obeion chuckled some more as he tossed Nadia towards him, semi-unconscious. He then pointed his skin eyebrow down and smiled menacingly saying, "I have personally prepared for your arrival. I have powers that no one would have dared to comprehend. Your pitiful keyblades are no match for my powers. They are a mere modification on the original swords that Aranse and I once wielded as half brothers. All I have wanted and I couldn't have done it without Tyrannil's help." Alan then asked, "Tyrannil? He knows?" "Yes. I defeated him in battle and have been using the powers he granted me to get what I want just so he wouldn't die. I question what you even saw in that man in the first place. He was a coward after all." Alan then slammed his keyblade into the ground as he held Nadia with him in his left arm and the keyblade in his right arm saying, "You talk so high and mighty when we are still here." "Oh really?", Obeion said. He held out his hand and suddenly an earth shattering moment occurred as Alan's Kingdom Key was whisked away from his hands as was Nadia's keyblade. Obeion laughed at his might and said holding both of the small key weapons in his hands, "You fools. You wasted your time with those pitiful Knights of the Realm and making friends and such that you forgot the true enemy in this little plot. I was constantly getting stronger in secret while you two were playing the heroes. Now I will be the one to end this torment." Alan shocked at this fell to the ground as he thought, 'No…no, no, no, no!! Why, why, why, why? I thought we were the only ones that could wield these weapons.' "You guessed wrong.", Obeion stated. Alan looked up as Nadia regained consciousness and saw the keyblades and said, "That's impossible. How did you…?" "It's quite simple. From what I had learned your toys react to one that has a strong heart as Aranse told you, but I learned in secret. It doesn't matter if it is for an evil purpose or a good purpose, all it is in the end is the strength of one's emotions that dictates the future wielder."

Obeion summoned a dark set of clouds underneath him as he lifted himself up he then said, "I could take over this world, but it would be too simple right now. I will take over the one most precious world there is. It is one where there is no star shine on it and it lies in the nothingness of space. The Rulius Court once called it the Eternal Beyond for its status of being literally beyond the sight of a microscope and it is the only world where there is no mortality so thus it will age and die like other planets do over time. It is the perfect place to start my empire. As for you two, you won't be a burden for me anymore!!" As Obeion said this he blasted a tornado towards Alan and Nadia as they were whisked away from Sunset Horizons in defeat Alan kept thinking holding onto Nadia, 'How could this happen? I was supposed to be the hero. We should have been able to defeat Obeion.' In the end, his thoughts were drowned out by the sandstorm taking them from this world into space.

(I crossed the idea of course from that of the KH BBS sneak peak trailer and used the scene of course where Sora did lose the keyblade to Riku and that's pretty much how I felt when this happened and was mad when Riku supposedly said I'm the only one who can save Kairi (I'm not a big fan of him in kh1 but that's just because of the cockiness.). Anyways, in the next few chapters it'll begin to lead up to the Eternal Beyond and the end of this story. For those that have read my story through and through, thanks for the dedication. For those just reading this chapter now, I hope my other work is to your liking. More to come as KH: The Legend Begins progresses.)

(Next Time: Return to the Rulius Court.)

(Review.)


	41. Chapter 41

**Return to the Rulius Court**

Alan and Nadia awoke from their horrid defeat at the hands of Obeion finding themselves back in a familiar place. It was the same Rulius Court Ruins that they had been to before, all destroyed and covered in clutter on an arid asteroid in space. Nadia looking at her dress noticed a tear near her left hip and said, "Oh no. That'll take hours to hem and thread together. Like I didn't have enough trouble trying to fight off a bunch of weird knights who were tricked by a psychopath and all…" Then Nadia noticed Alan sit down on a piece of rubble and cover his face in utter shame. He remembered move for move he pulled out against Obeion and held his keyblade in place as he laid his head down on the handle of it sobbing and all. Nadia walked towards the troubled youth and sat down next to him. He noticed Nadia, but didn't look up at her.

Nadia felt his pain like all lovers do when they are in dark times. She rubbed his left shoulder and said, "It wasn't your fault. You never knew that Obeion would be using Tyrannil to get what he wanted." Alan then lifted his head up to Nadia's gaze and said, "sniff…If it isn't my fault, how come Obeion has our keyblades and the powers of a god then? Let's face it Nadia. The universe counted on me and you to save the day, but in the end I failed to do my part. I let everyone down." Nadia looked away for a brief moment and then thought, "Poor guy…he can't keep doing this to himself. It's not good for his health." She then stood up and said, "Are we just going to let him get away with this then?" Alan sighed and looked out into space as Nadia said this and she said, "I can't believe you Alan. You of all people I never would thought would give up, but I still don't believe it. Are you going to let Tyra, Pyraine and Tyrannil's efforts to help us get wasted? What about Aranse? What would he say about all this?" Alan sobbed as he said with a trickle of tears in his eyes, "He'd be ashamed of me is all."

Nadia was a little frustrated, but she still felt his pain and then rubbed his back as she said, "He'd be proud of you. You've already done so much for everyone. What about back in Azeroth, when the Burning Legion was about to get the Well of Eternity's powers, who stopped them?" Alan sniffed some mucus in his nose and said, "We did." "Who ran to protect me from the Viraltroopers when I couldn't back in Edmonton?", Nadia asked. "I did.", Alan said as he began to lose the sorrow befalling him. Then Nadia asked, "Who's going to go and beat Obeion to a grumbling pulp?" Alan stood up as he pointed his keyblade into the skies of space and said, "I am!!" Nadia smiled as he said swinging his keyblade back and forth left to right in confidence. He looked at Nadia and smiled at her and then hugged her tightly as he said, "Thanks Nadia. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm amazed you're still here with me right here right now." He let go of the girl and she then said as he did so, "I love you Alan. No matter what happens I always will be here beside you. Wherever we go, whatever comes our way…I want to be with you." Then a giant thirty foot tall black replica of Obeion appeared before them and grabbed Nadia as she screamed for Alan.

He yelled as this happened, "Hang on Nadia!! I'm coming!!" The Obeion replica recreated the Rulius Court as it once was with magic and brought it back to its former likeliness. The beings of each planet were also brought back to life and sent back to their planets of origin as the black Obeion replica climbed the Rulius court up its forty foot tower basin up to the top (sort of similar to that of King Kong I know, but you guys get the idea). As the monster stood at the top, holding Nadia in its clutches, and tied up at the top of the tower, it jumped down to the asteroid causing the earth to shake as it did so. Alan then thought, 'Oh no what do I do? Without my Kingdom Key I don't have any means of destroying this guy at all. I knew this was all my fault all along.' Then from out of nowhere in the midst of space, Aranse called out for Alan. He said, "I can't believe you'd say that about yourself my boy." "Aranse?", Alan asked. "That's right boy. Even though I am not physically here to talk to you, I can still communicate telepathically. Now listen to me. Obeion has this power only through help. Tyrannil couldn't defeat him and thus had been forced to grant Obeion the desires he had in mind. Thus he can wield the keyblade because of Tyrannil's sorcery. I personally have distracted the big imbecile long enough for Tyrannil to undo the magic he had given the brute. Also those keyblades are connected to each of the four realms of the universe: Light, Darkness, Nothingness and Inbetween. They can never disappear from you because you two are heroes and have strong hearts. That is something Obeion will never have. Now go and rescue the girl. She needs you, the universe needs you.", Aranse said before finally fading away like he did before.

Alan summoned his keyblade as quickly as he could and rushed towards the giant menace as it smashed the ground around it to create more earthquakes and to trip up Alan. Alan then lanced his keyblade towards the Obeion replica's heart, but the beast threw him to the ground and slashed at his tree bark beige suit, yet just before it the Obeion replica sent down its arms to crush Alan, he quickly rolled out of the way and zapped the ground around the replica to cause some sparks to go off and cause a fire. Luckily this asteroid had a flint covered surface and when a spark did happen, the entire asteroid began to light blaze on fire. Alan zapped a huge of the rock so as the cause a crack and that way the entire asteroid didn't go and burst into flame all at once. The Obeion replica charged towards Alan and grabbed hold of him before he could even flinch and smacked him across the ground as Nadia yelled all tied up at the top of the Rulius Court, "Alan!!" Hearing her cries made him begin to glow and the 'Love Shield' was once again summoned for a desperate ploy of rescue. He used his keyblade to slice at the Obeion replica's waist to which it felt an extreme amount of pain. Alan then thought to himself as he concentrated his energy into the Kingdom Key, 'I've come this far, I've met a girl that I love, I have great friends from far and wide across the entire universe, and I have a master that respects me. Obeion, you just made your first and last mistake!!' Then Alan slashed at the Obeion replica with supreme power in his midst and destroyed it.

Moments later after untying Nadia from the ropes holding her, he said looking up towards the sky, "Nothing more we can do here. This world is safe now. Now the Eternal Beyond is where we got to go now." Nadia then in an odd way said, "But I thought you didn't want to go fight Obeion because you said it was your fault?" Alan smiled and laughed it off as he said to her, "I guess I have been letting my passions get the best of me haven't I? Well you can rest assured Nadia. I'm a changed man now. Obeion's going to have a little surprise when he gets to the Eternal Beyond that's for sure. Let's get moving. No doubt he probably knows we're on our way to fight him." Nadia nodded as Alan pressed the button on watch to get going and headed off to the Eternal Beyond, a world where stars never shine on and where it is out of reach by almost being in the universe itself.

(I got this sort of idea near the end from the idea that Terra in KH BBS is using darkness to help his friends and is constantly conflicted with doing his duty and achieving his goals. Other than that tidbit, I really haven't much to say except that the ending will be both a sad type of ending and a happy type of ending as well. More to come so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Eternal Beyond-Act 1: The Battle of 1,000,000,000 Viraltroopers.)


	42. Chapter 42

**The Eternal Beyond**

**Act 1: The Battle of 1,000,000,000 Viraltroopers**

Alan and Nadia arrived. They finally after all this time arrived in a peculiar looking place of crystallized rock and eerie sparkling shine. It was as Obeion and others have mentioned before. The Eternal Beyond in all its majesty was a place where there was no star shine upon it. As Nadia looked around they saw it was a huge world made out of pure crystal. There was no need for star shine since the world could shine on its own because of its crystal core. The Eternal Beyond was a world that was located in the 'Nothingness' of time and space, a boundary not ever reached by any being be it good or evil. The Nothingness, like the Realms of Light and Dark, is the very thing that existed before the universe as Alan and Nadia learned before as children. They also thought it was significant that a world existed outside their known universe.

Nadia held her hands in a clenched position as she said, "Oh Alan. What is this place?" "This must be the Eternal Beyond. I got to say it's nothing like I ever imagined. It's…beautiful.", Alan replied. Yes, although this world was in darkness, it was the one thing that glowed beyond all of the "Nothingness's" dominion and expanse of darkness (this is a cameo of course to Sora's cheesy line about that there is always a small flicker of light in every heart amongst a huge shade of darkness and it has a lot to do with Victor in the Perfect Trio!!!) Nadia then said, "Oh definitely. This is a very nice place. It's a shame that Obeion would want to destroy a place of such beauty." Alan gripped his teeth remembering his loss to the monster that is Obeion and as he gripped his hands into fists, Nadia held his right shoulder tightly as she smiled and brought hope into his stricken heart. Then they saw a figure approaching them far into the distance on that large planet of crystal and shine. It wasn't Obeion, but rather it was Tyrannil rushing towards them. He approached them from fifty feet away as he yelled, "Get out of there!!!" Alan and Nadia being too far away couldn't hear him and Alan then shrugged his shoulders as Nadia looked at him with curiosity.

Again Tyrannil cried, "Get out of there!!!" As he did, Alan saw the Viraltroopers appear. This time there were more than a million or thousand of them. This time there was one billion Viraltroopers, with the strength of over two hundred thousand Nobodies and over a million heartless put together. Leading this horde was a single warrior Viraltrooper. He was an exact copy of Alan and Nadia, but merged together mixing different parts of themselves together, both Nadia's feminine qualities (physical and what not with agility) with that of Alan's male qualities (physical and strength). The Viraltroopers stood their ground awaiting further commands, as the lone warrior dressed in a black suit of armor similar to the Knights of the Realm stepped forward and approached Alan and Nadia with only three feet of space apart from them. Then Alan said taking out his keyblade, "So I see your master has perfected a humanoid like Viraltrooper. I bet you probably have our strengths inside of you as well." "I do human. I am but apart of the last Viraltroopers you see before you. For once the Doors of the Heart were unlocked and sent into Kingdom Hearts, so too did the production of more Viraltroopers disappear. However, my master knowing that this would happen summoned as many of us as he could to create an assault to capture the Moon of Eternity for his needs. Pity you won't be gazing upon its luster.", said the black warrior Viraltrooper in a unison of Alan and Nadia's voices.

Nadia took out her keyblade and Alan said, "Don't bet on it. You're looking at the hope of the universe and this world. I travelled from far and wide with the girl of my dreams to many worlds. I faced all sorts of dangers and secrets together with Nadia. I also know this…"He looked upon her with a smile. "I wouldn't be anywhere else without her.", he continued. Then the black warrior Viraltrooper raised his black sword in the air, reminiscent of Tyra's rapier and said, "Then you both shall die together in your own graves where you stand." Then he let down his sword pointed to them as the Viraltroopers charged in and surrounded the area. Hours passed. Alan and Nadia slashed through many familiar Viraltroopers. They slashed through the originals, as dark as they were. They destroyed Viraltroopers that looked the shark, t-rex, lion, bear, or other animals that they faced in many other worlds. Alan and Nadia fell to the ground after destroying fifty thousand Viraltroopers as Alan said, "This is tough. There's just too many of them." Nadia then stood up and began to glow as she said, "There's always a way Alan. We're connected. Hold my hand and you'll see." Alan nodded and did as she said. With both of their hands joined together, they felt energy coming from all over the universe. Eric, Raoul and Christine from the Opera House raised their hands in the air to send their energy to Alan and Nadia. Marcus and Annabelle from Destiny Island lent their energy to Alan and Nadia, as did Casanova, Mickey, Donald and Goofy from the Disney Castle and London, England (different characters of course) as well as the Prince of London lent their energy. Tyrannnil sent his energy as did the other Knights of the Realm, although deceased lent theirs as well. D'Leh and Evolet sent their energy from Africa as did Odressil and Danielle of Radiant Garden and the members of the Rulius Court. Malfurion and Tyrande Whisperwind lent theirs as did the people from Earth sent theirs not knowing themselves what was happening and even Lord Birmingham and his people raised their hands in the air feeling their energy leave towards Alan and Nadia. It was as if they expected it. Tyrannil then shouted amongst the Viraltroopers, "I told the people of the entire universe to raise their hands and send you their energy. You have enough power to destroy everyone here." Then the black Viraltrooper warrior attempted to slash Alan and Nadia, but their power was far too great for even him now. The warrior then said, "Go ahead. Blow this world to bits. You'll be killing Tyrannil, the little traitor there anyhow. In then end Obeion would have killed him in the end so you're just putting an end to the past as we know it." Alan and Nadia glowed but looked to the ground in shame as Tyrannil charged through the Viraltroopers and slashed the black warrior in two, destroying him and sending his heart away to Destiny Island.

"He's wrong. It will only destroy imperfect beings or evil. The Viraltroopers were created when people died from planets under siege and war and in the end they will be brought back to life once their evil Viratroopers are destroyed. You two are the cure. Save us!!" Then Alan and Nadia nodded together and in a single explosion, the energy they gathered slaughtered every last Viraltrooper in that world. All that remained was hearts flying into the sky and disappearing to the many worlds that Alan and Nadia saved. They then saw the heart of the world and together like old times, unlocked the heart and saved the world from the last remnants of the Viraltroopers. As the smoke cleared, their power grew and grew. Alan and Nadia destroyed their longtime foe, but yet the true enemy was still missing in action. Obeion though, little did they know, had yet another surprise waiting for them.

(It is a short chapter I know, but I am making it up for it in my final battle against Obeion. This chapter is so big in fact, it will dwarf past chapters I have created before. It will be over four thousand words in length and I will make it extremely epic and a final battle to remember. More to come as this story comes to a close. So once again, stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Eternal Beyond-Act 2: The Final Defense.)

(Please Review.)


	43. Chapter 43

**The Eternal Beyond**

**Act 2: The Final Defense**

Alan and Nadia stood victorious over the last of the remaining Viraltroopers, extinct and disappeared from the universe all together as they held their keyblades together like the Three Musketeers (which will be featured in their next adventure as well in the future) and Alan said, "Together nothing can defeat us." As the smoke cleared from their absorption of power from their friends from other worlds, Nadia nodded and as she did, both Alan and Nadia noticed from far ahead just about twenty feet away from them was Tyrannil walking with his head to the ground towards them. As he arrived, Alan crossed his arms and Nadia held her hands clenched together as a sign of sympathy as the former Knight of the Realm said, "Alan, Nadia…I am so sorry for what I have done." Alan raised his hand as he said this and said, "It's not your fault though Tyrannil. Obeion is to blame for all of this. He and he alone is the main enemy here this time." Tyrannil nodded and Nadia asked, "So you have a plan on you on how we're actually going to go through and confront this guy?" Alan held his right hand to his chin thinking, "He certainly is a tough cookie. Just rushing him won't distract him like the Viraltroopers and quick agile attacks, like what we used to do against you and the Knights of the Realm…" Alan waved his left hand to Tyrannil and continued, "won't work this time. We're going to have to trick him."

"I wouldn't place a dollar on that bet Alan.", Tyrannil said. Alan and Nadia looked at him as he said, "You may have defeated the Viraltroopers as such, but there is still a greater danger that lies before you. I tried that as well on him, but it was in vain. Obeion can predict what you can do without even flinching. He's that smart. He's also got my magic to aid him as well. What's more after hearing from his conversations he's after two great artifacts this galaxy bears in the Eternal Beyond: The Moon of Eternity and what Obeion, you guys and Aranse have called Kingdom Hearts apparently. Should either fall into his evil hands he could prove to be unstoppable. If he were to get the Moon of Eternity, he would become immortal and if he were to get the power of Kingdom Hearts, he would gain even more power within his body mind and soul making him the most powerful man in the universe and through time and space. What's more he could use that power to invade other galaxies too." Alan then asked, "He wants to rule in other galaxies?" "Oh yes. It was never just Aragon, or just this world he wanted to conquer. Believe me there are other worlds beyond the Solar System and all across the universe that he wants under his iron fist. We have to stop him here before he can get even a whiff of either of those entities' powers and talents.", Tyrannil added.

Alan and Nadia then shrugged their shoulders as Nadia asked, "How? He's so powerful. We could never just simply kill him." Tyrannil then said pointing to a set of three crystalline blue pillars joined at a single base. The center pillar was pointing straight up, the one to its left was bent at a 45 degree angle left and then the other half was pointing straight up while the smallest one to the right was bent at a 45 degree angle right and the other half was pointing straight up. The center pillar was the highest at 300 feet from the ground the one to its left was the second highest at 150 feet from the ground and the one to its right was the smallest at 75 feet from the ground. Tyrannil then said, "My brethren and I were lucky to even get here before when we were just friends and not fighters or scientists. Obeion could never get here because of his lack of knowledge about this place. Now that's a different story. He will likely appear the same way you two did in the exact same spot from a portal since it's the only way to get here. Our only chance at defeating him is to lock him away in that set of three pillars there, the legendary Axis of Eternity." Alan paused as he gazed upon it and noticed a sword on each of the pillars. One was black and glowed with darkness upon it, one was white glowing with light inside of it, and the last one was brown and glow a brown aura.

Tyrannil then added, "There are three swords up on those pillars: The Sword of Darkness, the Sword of Light, and the Sword of Balance. They are very unique and precious: key to the safety of your galaxy as well as countless others. If they were to fall into Obeion's hands we'd all be doomed. But that's not the only secret the Axis of Eternity holds." Tyrannil ran further as Alan and Nadia ran with him to catch up. They reached the center of the base of the pillars and there was a large crystal door that when opened had three sets of stairways leading up to each of the three pillars. Tyrannil said, "There is a large black hole that exists inside the Axis of Eternity and is a one way in, no way out prison. Obeion would be forever trapped in there should we be successful. Luckily I already used the Sword of Balance to start the process." Nadia then asked, "Process?" Tyrannil answered after a pause, "Yes. It takes time to open the prison and to do the enchantments right. All you have to do is hold the swords high into the air and focus your mind on the sword and only the sword. After that we should have some luck at defeating Obeion. Now you two should go. I'll distract Obeion once again, but this time I'll use the Sword of Balance to do so." Alan held Tyrannil's right shoulder as he went to the door on the right and he said, "Tyrannil…you're a good friend. Despite what has happened to your comrades, you're still a good and noble guy. I don't know how I could ever thank you for what you have done for us."

Tyrannil looked upon Alan through his helmet and said with a hint of compassion under his rough manly attitude, "You already have Alan. You set me and my comrades free from Obeion's wrath. Now the last thing I could ask for is to set my people free of his tyranny once and for all." Alan and Nadia nodded as he ran off and up the stairs to the Sword of Balance. Alan took the central stairway up to the Sword of Darkness and Nadia took the stairway up to the left and towards the Sword of Light. Nadia reached the Sword of Light after ten minutes of walking up the stairs and held the Sword of Light with such respect and ease. It was a transparent sword, glowing with bright light in its essence and made her feel closer to heaven. She concentrated on its energy with all of her might and her keyblade appeared, but she didn't summon it. It flew high into the air and the black hole that Tyrannil said that appeared began to grow just being over 200 feet above the Axis of Eternity. Alan finally arrived at the Sword of Darkness as well after a half hour of walking and put all of his concentration into the sword as he held it high above him. The Sword of Darkness glow the essence of pure darkness and evil inside of it, the power of evil was too irresistible for most beings to resist, but Alan was stronger than that.

Then his Kingdom Key, like Nadia's pink keyblade not being summoned went high into the sky and they collided together and became one single weapon. The Kingdom Key gained Nadia's light and retained Alan's darkness, forever having the ability like no other: to choose a person not for good or evil, but rather on the strength of his/her heart. The black hole was two hundred feet in diameter and three hundred feet circumference and dark as the sky on Earth is during a new moon. As they both headed down the stairs and outside, the keyblade returned to them and it floated in between both Alan and Nadia and as they grabbed the keyblade, its powers were divided equally into the Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Light. Alan then said, "Such a great weapon has no place here in our galaxy. I think I'll send it off to the same place that Aranse sent Kingdom Hearts: the universe of Kingdom Hearts."

Nadia nodded as the keyblade summoned a white portal and was sent into it, off to meet its destiny as a weapon to save and destroy worlds in the future as was Kingdom Hearts sent there as well. Then they both heard a stomp as the portal closed, Obeion was standing right in front of them with anger written all over his face. "So the keyblade is no longer in this galaxy then and neither is Kingdom Hearts. No matter. I shall conquer this world and search until I reclaim the keyblade. After that Kingdom Hearts will be mine for the taking." Alan and Nadia drew up their new weapons the Sword of Light and the Sword of Darkness as Obeion said this and Alan said, "That's what you think." Meanwhile high above them was the Moon of Eternity clearly in sight just a hundred feet above the Axis of Eternity as our heroes, Alan and Nadia stared down Obeion preparing for battle. Then it began.

(Not bad of a chapter if I say so myself. You already noticed obviously that I included the Swords of Balance, Darkness and Light in this story too since oddly enough it is a crazy parallel of Kingdom Hearts in a way. Although I am not doing a story about the future games to come, I feel that my stories are kind of similar to that of the Kingdom Hearts timeline as you'll soon find out. There's more to come as the final battle with Obeion commences so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Eternal Beyond-Act 3: The Ultimate Sacrifice.)


	44. Chapter 44

**The Eternal Beyond**

**Act 3: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

Alan and Nadia rushed forwards and used the Swords of Darkness and Light in the same way they used they keyblades from before. Obeion clashed with his own bare hands as the former keyblade wielders slashed at him, and he whiplashed both Alan and Nadia into the sky almost reaching the Moon of Eternity hovering over the Axis of Eternity. As they reached higher and higher into the sky, Alan summoned the darkness he felt within himself and created an aura of darkness around his body as did Nadia with her own body in an aura of light. They could also fly as well without wings and soared swiftly towards Obeion. The mighty sorcerer clapped his hands and created a large amount of shockwaves sending Alan and Nadia towards the ground and then he grabbed both of them at once and smashed them together up against the other, their bodies getting scrapes and cuts as Obeion did so. Then the almighty giant raised Alan and Nadia to his height of fifteen feet and asked, "Such impudence, why would such insignificant little primates even try to take a stand against a mighty and all powerful being like myself? What could you gain? Your powers are weak, your hearts are nimble and easy to break. Yet you and this girl have ruined my plans for some time now." Then Alan used his Sword of Darkness to slice at Obeion's right hand holding him and he abruptly threw Alan and Nadia into the air as they floated down to the crystalline ground of the Eternal Beyond. Alan then said as both Nadia and himself held their swords respectively, "We have overcome all sorts of dangers to be here today Obeion. People like you would never understand. You all judge glory, strength and success based on stuff that people are born with or have that no one else have. But I got news for you pal. Nadia and I have strength, not in the keyblades, not in these swords we have acquired, but our love." Alan smiled as he said this to Nadia and Nadia was smiling back to him in agreement.

Obeion clashed at Alan as the boy, still unknowing of the power he held within the Sword of Darkness, kept his own and slashed at the giant's black armour, but to no avail as Obeion grabbed Alan and slammed him into the crystallized ground. Nadia jumped on top of Obeion zapping the back of his head to which the monstrous behemoth grabbed hold of her and threw her at Alan. "Such a wonderful couple. I always did envy the emotion of love. What a sick display it is?" Obeion looked upon Alan and Nadia as they both lay in semi-consciousness and said, "Even now you two are thinking of each other in a warm satisfaction, but what good will it do. Love is the same as a smile, it can easily be broken, both are spontaneous things that have never had true meaning nor have ever done anything for your world's security. That's all love is…it is a vulnerability within. Without each other, you would be as good as dead." Obeion saw Alan twitch as well as Nadia and soon enough they arose from their state and he said, "Ah, wonderful. I was about to say that you two were too easy to face, but I stand corrected." Alan then thought of the all the bad things Obeion did before and he said, "Go ahead and mock us Obeion, you're just proving our point here. I always thought you were a coward, but I never thought you were a bitter old man though. You must have a lot to hold against us for if you would say love is that pointless and unworthy." Nadia dashed quickly to slice Obeion's neck, but he transported quickly behind her and Alan watched horrified as Obeion made his next move.

Then Obeion grabbed Nadia and threw her into the air and used his magic powers to hold her in place in the air as well as Alan so that he couldn't interfere. Obeion then said, "So you truly value this girl's life. Well now, let's see you save her now!!" Then Obeion summoned a huge wall of black crystal to surround them and then a giant twister appeared in the sky and at its center was a giant mouth filled with shark teeth as jagged and sharp as a thousand knives. Nadia screamed as this happened and Obeion laughed sinisterly as he said, "What good are pitiful values, your sweet tender affections, or your intimidating speeches? You have lost boy, admit it!! I have all the power in the universe to command. I have everything I need to take over a thousand worlds, maybe more in a single lifetime. There is no stopping me." "Except by me!!!", said a familiar voice. With a single blow of brown dust from the Sword of Balance, Obeion's sight was temporarily blinded and the twister was destroyed.

Out of the blue came Tyrannil, as he landed, his arms were crossed and the back of his heels pointed his body upwards in a proud stature as Alan said with a nice harmless chuckle, "Tyrannil, man are you a sight for sore eyes?" Tyrannil showed the Sword of Balance in its proud glory as he said, "We have to end this now. There's no time to explain let's fight on!!" Tyrannil faced off against Obeion this time and slashed at his black armour and seemed to do nothing at all to the giant brute, but the Sword of Balance was beginning to weaken Obeion's power with a single thrust into his heart. Obeion felt his heart begin to bleed as he was struck down and said, "Very perceptive, but I have expected the unexpected for quite some time now Tyrannil. I knew that you would take me seriously as an enemy of yours. I saw it ever since I took you and the rest of your comrades as my apprentices. For over ninety years there has been practice and practice between you all, but the one thing you never worked on during that time we were all together was…" Then Obeion blasted Tyrannil over forty feet to the far ends of the Eternal Beyond and said replying, "Your distraught and quest to destroy your enemies will always be your weakness in battle." Although it appeared that Tyrannil was barely touched at all, the man was in such a great amount of pain in reality.

Tyrannil's bones shook from all the pressure that Obeion pressed against him and he was blasted away. Obeion then aimed his right hand to Alan as the youth teleported behind Obeion and pierced his back with the Sword of Darkness. Meanwhile Nadia rushed off to Tyrannil and knelt down to look at the damage. There was a crack in his armour around his right hip and as Nadia put her hand close to the wound, he held her left hand and said, "So much pain…Obeion has learned a great of magic I would have never guessed possible. We have got to end this battle before he learns anymore tricks." Nadia then asked, "But what about you though? You're gravely injured." Tyrannil stood up, twitched from the pain in his right hip and said continuing, "Sacrifice is often required to make good things happen my dear. What are a few scratches and injuries if this world and all others are saved from peril?"

Alan slashed at Obeion's back ripping off any excess armour at the back and left his front armour being the last piece of protection for his body. Obeion smacked Alan and froze Tyrannil like he did to Alan and Nadia in mid-air. He then threw Tyrannil towards Alan and said roaring, "Such foolishness!! Why must you all persist? I am Obeion!! Former Rulius Court Second Hand Commander, the mightiest of all the soldiers on Aragon. I am especially more powerful than all of you, especially you Tyrannil, you little traitor!!" Alan stood up with a couple of cuts on his cheeks and said pointing his Sword of Darkness to Obeion from his right side as did Nadia to Obeion's left side and Alan said, "You're a fool Obeion!!" Nadia continued the conversation and as she sliced his neck said, "We may be small and insignificant, we may be human and sometimes lose our way, but we will never give up!! Never." Obeion grabbed Nadia and raised her high into the air as he said, "Such a valiant speech my dear. You shall be the first to die!!" Obeion felt a slice near his right arm holding Nadia and Nadia fell to the ground landing on her feet. Nadia sliced his arm and it began to purify the magic that Obeion was using for darkness. He said as his right arm began to shake, "This power. It is so pure, inviting. This must be the great Sword of Light I have heard of. These weapons alone could grasp the Moon of Eternity and grant me eternal life and strength beyond that of a god."

The trap they set for Obeion was soon beginning to close as the giant said, "Give it up. I will never accept that prison as a home. Regardless of what lies within I shall never lose!!" Alan and Nadia then used the 'Love Shield' in a beautiful essence together and in respect to their suits, Alan became a brown ball of energy and Nadia became a pink ball of energy. Tyrannil felt a sudden surge of power within and from his duty to save the universe became a black ball of energy. All three of them intertwined together and became a single warrior. It was that of the Golden Warrior from the Inner world back on Earth that Alan and Nadia saw on their travels. The knight was as tall as Obeion, the armour was gold and shiny, making it even more significant and shinier than the Eternal Beyond itself, and the sword and shield that the knight wielded were made of the hardest titanium steel found in the universe as well, but to him were as light as feathers. The knight rose in essence to the challenge and faced off against the likes of Obeion.

Obeion used his powers to hurdle a series of twisters to the new Golden Warrior, but none of these even made it flinch. Obeion, suddenly looking worried said, "How can this be? What power have you three gained?" The Golden Warrior raised his weapon in a mighty grace and it began to shine and glow as the energy that Alan and Nadia collected from the entire group of people they met filled the sword with power and light and the Golden Warrior said, "Obeion…you have caused harm to this universe and all that live in it. Your dreams have become squashed and yet you think you can win. Now your prison awaits, begone!!" With a single swoop the sword slashed Obeion's heart, but didn't pierce it. Instead, Obeion was sent flying in the air in the form of someone swirling in mid-air doing a quadruple evasive maneuver. He was sent into the prison of all prisons inside the black hole above the Moon of Eternity and it sealed tightly behind him shut, ending the fight of Alan and Nadia's lives and ushering in a new era, both for their universe and for Kingdom Hearts itself.

The Golden Warrior separated as Alan and Nadia soon hugged each other and the news universe wide had been proclaimed: Obeion defeated!! Tyrannil looked up to the sky as the Moon of Eternity disappeared inside the Axis of Eternity and Alan noticed Tyrannil's worried face as he asked holding Nadia, "What's wrong Tyrannil? We've won man, cheer up." Tyrannil looked upon Alan through his armour and helmet and said, "I am Alan I am. Yet we didn't exactly kill Obeion. He's inside our prison, trapped like a mouse in a cage, but I feel as though his energy is still present here. I'm afraid he still is a powerful threat, even if he is behind that black hole." Nadia then said, "I agree. No one must ever find out about this place." Alan nodded as she said this and then he asked, "So what now old friend? What does the future hold for you?" Tyrannil looked towards the black sky and said, "My future is quite good for me now Alan. I am free. The wrath of Obeion has been lifted for me. I think I may do a little exploring as well, like you and Nadia I want to see the universe and all of its beauty. I will also take responsibility over Obeion, should he escape and threaten the universe again. I bid thee farewell my friends. Thanks to you two I have a new journey to go on: living again. I hope we see each other again someday."

A black portal appeared behind Tyrannil and as he went inside it, Alan and Nadia waved goodbye to him and he did as such in return, leaving behind friends he wouldn't see for five to six years. Yet behind that portal was a warrior like that of the Knights of the Realm. His armour was that of a bronze colour and his three horns of the top of his armour were also point straight up making it look like a triangular crown was on his head. His face, like the other Knights of the Realm, was also covered and the weapon he wielded was that of a bronze snakelike sword. Alan drew out his Sword of Darkness and Nadia took out her Sword of Light preparing for anything as he asked, "Are you two the ones who defeated Obeion?" Alan asked in kind, "What if we are?" The bronze looking knight said, "It's nothing. I am but a free spirit knowing this. It's a shame that this is just the beginning for troubles in your world. Unlike other galaxies, yours has many foes and villains that will want to come for glory and dominance as well." Nadia then asked, "You're not serious are you? We just defeated Obeion and everything a few moments ago." The Bronze Knight said, "Aye m'lady, but there is still evil in every heart. There are far greater foes than that of Obeion I fear. If you don't believe me, then you'll just have to find out the hard way." The Bronze Knight walked away slowly and stopped as soon as Alan yelled, "Wait!! You haven't even told us who you are." The Bronze Knight turned to them and said, "I am Dalian: I was once part of the Knights of the Realm, but was banished since Obeion came into our lives. I would've joined to fight back alongside you two and tell my old friends what they were doing was wrong, but I wasn't strong enough and by the time I arrived here, it was too late."

Alan and Nadia looked to the ground as he said this and then Dalian said, "But forget about me now. What matters is there is still another threat that will come to challenge you two for dominance in your world, in five years time. I know because he is a mortal enemy of the Knights of the Realm, and lost to us a decade before this fight of yours with Obeion began, today. He vowed revenge and sought out the Earth because we fought on Pluto and that was the first planet he gazed eyes on." Alan then said, "How will we know he's coming? Do you know what he looks like?" Dalian summoned a bronze looking portal and said overlooking his right shoulder, "All you need to know about him is this: He stands ready for a challenge. His powers are incredible, and he has the will like that of Achilles. Head my warning you two. Your adventures are just beginning. The good from all of this is that I too shall defend Earth when the time comes. Now I shall see you…" Then as quickly as he appeared, Dalian was gone. Alan and Nadia didn't know what to think of it and they also, with the power of the Swords of Darkness and Light were taken back home. The Swords of Light and Darkness, however, were left back at the Eternal Beyond and floated back to their places respectfully as did the Sword of Balance coming from a dark portal of its own and Soon enough all was right again in the universe. The worlds were free, the Eternal Beyond and all other worlds were saved, and life survived. Yet Alan and Nadia, worrying of the warning they received, did all they could night and day to train and prepare for the worst that would come in five years time. It would not appear at first in clouds, or darkness, but something even more unexpected and surprising rather.

(What a chapter, this is one of the longest chapters I have taken the longest amount of time to do. Sorry for any delays, anyways the Golden Warrior they transformed into together (Alan, Nadia and Tyrannil) is a group type of protection in which a trio of warriors used to protect themselves. What Obeion and Aranse had of course was a simple power transformation, sorta like Goku turning into a Super Saiyan. Either way, this new character Dalian is key to my next story as is Alan and Nadia and a surprise returning character too. Stay tuned, a secret ending is on its way.)

(Next Time: Epilogue.)


	45. Chapter 45

Epilogue

It has been fifteen years since Alan and Nadia defeated Obeion. They have settled down and things seem to have been quiet in Edmonton ever since their last adventure. Nadia had developed into a typical slim mother that looked like that of the fifties instead of the modern nineties and Alan, although was balding near the top of his head and was a little more overweight, was still happy with Nadia and his new family of three young boys they had been raising for years. Everything remained quiet and still for quite some time. Or it was until…

Nadia was holding her newborn child as the little tike sucked on his baby formula bottle. Nadia then yelled for Alan, "Alan do you have the documents filled out yet?" "Pretty soon dear. I just have to sign a couple of things and I'll bring them right to you.", he replied with a hint of overtiredness. Just as things seemed to be all for better, a knock came at the door. Nadia then told a little boy sitting in front of the t.v. next to her, "Michael, can you get the door please?" The little boy did as he was told and then a thumping came near to their kitchen as the poor soul collapsed. Then as Nadia saw this, she called for Alan and put the little boy she was holding in his crib upstairs. As she was doing this, she passed by Alan's bed room where another little boy, smaller than Michael, but larger than the little boy Nadia had been holding, had has bedroom right next to his.

As Alan and Nadia sat down, Michael left the room to play some of his video games to pass the time. Alan and Nadia helping the man to his feet had him sit down and drink some coffee. This man was covered in brown coat shrouding his face and his body in mystery, but the rest of his body looked starved, weakened by thirst, beat up from numerous amounts of fights and other dangers. Alan then asked, "Is there anything we can get you? Eggs, toast, you name it." The old man then said, "You don't even recognize me do you?" Then Alan and Nadia peered into the being's eyes with curiosity and then a shock came over them. It was their same teacher that aided them all those years ago back in the seventies against Obeion and the Knights of the Realm. As the old guy coughed a little bit he then began to say, "I'm here not because of you guys I must regret on saying. I am here because of your children." Then came a bright shock to Nadia's face as Aranse took out a crystal ball and showed them the future of their lives to come.

Alan and Nadia broke out into tears and Aranse cowered his head in dismay. Alan then asked the Aranse, "Why would you tell us these things Aranse? We were just getting settled down and everything. We were going to be a family." Aranse replied as best he could, "I'm sorry my children, but the future is no laughing matter. These events I cannot change and will likely come true, but only if all remains true to their context. Your children have been chosen by fate to save this world and others not because of chance, but because their hearts are pure and deep. They shall be known as the 'Princes of Light'. Each of these boys will have a different life and a different path. They will come across many challenges that are frightening, happy, sorrowful, and even dangerous. However, if all is as it should be then nothing bad shall befall the worlds." Nadia then asked, "You act as if what will happen might not even come true." "There is some vulnerability in the timeline. Your middle son has a monster lying within him. One that is invincible, oblivious to death itself and one that cannot be diminished so easily. Likely they will meet and fight each other. For now he lays dormant in the child, but one day soon they will meet. Should the boy fall to that darkness, the dangers could pose a threat to your oldest child, Michael. In the future, he will become stronger and surpass every being, evil and good, in strength, power and wisdom, but his younger brother will be a greater threat if he falls to his sins. Should Michael fall, all the worlds will be doomed. No one will be safe should he fail to survive into the twenty-first century.", Aranse said in dismay.

Nadia gasped as Alan then asked, "What can we do Aranse? Isn't there some way you could prevent all of this from happening?" "I'm sorry Alan, but my time is nearly all, but gone and there isn't much that could be done at this point now. Your only hope is to make sure that you love each and every one of your children. If they see love between you two and them, their love for each other will grow strong and protect them. It will likely even give your middle son more power than the monster that lay within him as well. Forgive me though. I must be off. I have to visit some old friends before I pass on." Aranse then walked slowly out the door as he disappeared into a warm sunny afternoon the nineties had shown every day. Nadia and Alan then pondered this as Nadia said, "If only the Bronze Knight were still here with us. Maybe things would have been different for the future." "If only we had never gone into that cube. The timeline would have never set its course the way it did." Both Alan and Nadia argued over this issue, all the while Michael and his two younger brothers listened by the stairs as to what the commotion could be not knowing what their future was to bestow upon them.

What will become of Alan and Nadia? Who is this Bronze Knight they speak of? What future lies for their future kin? To find out stay tuned for my next installment…Kingdom Hearts: The Land of Sky.

(A secret ending that holds true and involves two stories all once: as hinted by the appearance of Michael, it is going to be leading up to the Perfect Trio (which I am as of yet working on) and another story which I will call Kingdom Hearts: The Land of Sky. That last story mentioned may not be appearing for a long time or until further notice (whichever comes first). This story, although I won't give much away, deals with a continuation of Alan and Nadia's story, the back story for the Knights of the Realm and their lives together, and that of Valadain's back story. All's hoping for the best and thanks for reading folks.)


End file.
